


Spring Break

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [9]
Category: Undertale
Genre: #ATOTA, #Core Issues, #Fight Scenes, #Maya N, #Spring Break 2018, #Undertale Fanfic, #angst, #blood, #undertale, #undertale au, #violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: It's Spring Break in the lovely year 2018. Maya N and Gaster had just finished teaching their classes and now it's time take a break, have a vacation, and just relax. But obviously, it doesn't work that way, does it?
Relationships: Bones x Church
Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893103





	1. The End of Class

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Core Issues: Season Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284571) by [Nicolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle/pseuds/Nicolle). 



Fight Scene #9: Spring Break (pretty much self-explanatory, 2018)

I clapped my hands and announced to the class, “All right! That was your assignment for the break, and don’t forget about the extra credit,” the students started walking toward the door, “Have a good break everyone!” I started cleaning up the table of treats.

Gaster had already left with his students five minutes before our bell rang and the rest of the five minutes was spent with last-minute extra rules for the assignment and extra credit. Clint surprisingly had a good voice. I was packing the cookie dough balls into its container when I noticed movement to my right. I turned my head and forced myself not to summon a weapon.

“Oh! Abby, I thought you left with everyone else?” Abby Simpson was putting the lemon squares into containers and closing the juice and soda bottles.

“No. You looked like you needed help, and I wanted to ask you a question.” I nodded and went back to cleaning the tables.

“Must be important. What did you want to ask me?” I motioned for her to help me take the tablecloth off of the table.

“I wanted to talk about my grades.”

“Okay, we’ll check after we clean if you’re willing to help me.”

“Of course!” We spent the next fifteen minutes cleaning and making sure there weren’t spills or food on the floor, we went up to the front of the classroom to my desk. I sat in my chair and powered up the computer.

“What are you doing for break, Professor?”

“I don’t really know. I think I’m going to try and book a few hotels in Nevada and Arizona, maybe take the family to see the Grand Canyon and go for a road trip. What are you doing?” I was busy clearing things from my laptop and opening up the different programs that allow me to check my students’ grades and work.

“I was going to go up to Sacramento with my boyfriend, but he broke up with me yesterday.”

“Oh, Abby I’m sorry to hear that. You and Michael were the star couple of this campus. How are you holding up?” I was kind of sorry and kind of glad, Abby is always too busy making out with her boyfriend to ever pay attention to any of my lectures. And that is nothing compared to what she did during the monster anatomy lesson. I shuddered at remembering what I found on their seats while cleaning after that lesson.

“I’m still pretty devastated about it, but I at least know that I’ll actually have time for my studies.” Her grades flashed on the screen, bright red numbers indicating scores under 75%. I whistled lowly and Abby walked around to my side of the desk. “What?! This can’t be! I’ve been doing so well in this class! How do I have a D+?!”

“Here, let me see what you’ve been doing on your assignments and test scores.” I levitated her file out from the wall behind me and flipped through, looking for the most recent tests and written work. I clicked my tongue twice and breathed in through my teeth. I set the most recent papers on my desk and took the red pen off of its perch on my shirt. I pointed at the most recent test on monster magic. “This is your highest score out of the entire quarter, a B+.”

“There has to be something I can do to raise my grade! I can’t fail this class.” I put the pen back on my shirt.

“I’m sorry Abby, but if you do the report on the history of the Underground and the extra credit, your grade will raise to at least a C+.” I went through a few more of her papers and opened the files that she sent me containing computer work. I slightly cringed at all the low scores and the answers that I practically gave to them during lectures. I don’t require notes in my class, but you can turn them in for 1-2 points of extra credit per paper. I sighed and put everything away.

“Is there nothing that you can do to help me raise my grade?” Abby pleaded.

“I’m sorry, but there isn’t anything I can really do but offer extra credit. I mean, you can always donate things like tissues and other such to the class, it’s almost Spring and allergies are pretty bad this year.” She didn’t say anything. I turned off my laptop and put everything away. As I turned to walk to the door and get my bag, Abby tackled me. I felt something sharp enter my stomach as I struggled to stay alert. I hit the floor and felt more and more pain enter my abdomen.

“This is all your fault! It’s all your fault why my parents are going to stop paying for my college. It’s you and your stupid class! I’m failing because of you!” She continued to stab me. “You should just shut up and I hope you know you have a horrible voice!” She pushed my head up and slashed at my throat. “You better not get up.” She stabbed me a few times in each thigh to ensure I didn’t get up after this. I tried to take hold of her soul but everything became fuzzier and I couldn’t access my magic. The blade entered my body one more time, then left.

“I hope you bleed to death.” The skin on my throat was broken and bleeding, all I felt was pain as I tried to close the wounds on my stomach. A pool of blood had collected around me and the door slammed a few seconds ago, footsteps quickly fading away.

My vision went blurry as my hand hovered over my abdomen, trying so hard to summon whatever magic I could. I tried to stay awake, but I soon passed out from the lack of blood. ~ “Dr. Gaster, why are you in that black goop when you were showing your ribs to the other professor earlier?”

Gaster put down the paper he was signing and looked at Julie Ann.

“My skeletal form is under this 'goop.' And it is not goop, Ms. Ann, it is ectoplasm,” Gaster put his hands behind his back and signed to Sans, “Watch me roast her.” He heard Sans chuckle and cleared his throat. “If you payed more attention to my lecture on monster composition and magic, you probably would have found out.” Julie turned bright red.

“I-it’s just that,” she stammered, “You always come to class in that ectoplasm and I was wondering why you look like that when your son,” she pointed behind him at Sans, “Is a skeleton which means that you also have to be a skeleton, right?” Gaster nodded.

“Ms. Ann, next time, if you would like to see my skeleton, please just ask.” She again turned bright red and looked at the floor

“I’m sorry. I just thought that since you guys are skeletons maybe it’s weird or even intimate for you to show your bones.” Sans laughed.

“That’s not how it works, Julie. Our bones are what we are made of, and unlike you humans or other monsters, we have no visible genitalia. We can make them out of ectoplasm. Or an entire bodily covering out of it in the case of my old man.” Gaster nodded.

“Now Ms. Ann, is this what you wanted to see?” The black ectoplasm that covered Gaster’s body disappeared and an off-white skeleton was revealed to be underneath. Gaster looked very thin and taller than he was with the ectoplasm, but he was the same height, and he always seemed and looked like a lean man-er, skeleton, like his son Papyrus. Julie turned tomato red as blood shot out of her nose and she struggled to cover her nose to stop it from bleeding. A high pitched whine was coming from her as her best friend Noah was laughing and trying to hand her tissues. Everyone else in the class had already left and it was just Sans, Gaster, Julie Ann, and Noah Gibson. Sans was dying of laughter while Gaster was trying to hold his in, and partially failing.

“Julie, you all right?” Noah finally managed. With a tissue in her nose, Julie managed to reply, “He’s so swole.”

“Yes, I am rather muscular. I showed my ribs to the professor earlier because she wanted to be sure I did not have cards up my sleeve during our game of Blackjack.” He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 8:05. “We must be going now. Please enjoy your Spring Break and don’t forget the essay or the song extra credit.”

“Uh, Dr. Gaster?”

“Yes Noah?

“Do you know if, um, if the other professor is uh, is seeing anybody right now?” A new round of laughter was brought by Sans and Gaster had thoughts about his student.

“The answer is no, but it worries me that you have an interest in a person who looks the age your younger brother.” Noah blushed a bright pink.

“No! No, it’s not that. My younger bro has been crushing on a lot of people lately, fifteen year olds and all. I wanted to prank him and just wanted to make sure. Sides, you know I’m trying to get to Tiffany, Doc.” Gaster shook his head and smiled at his student.

“She is 381 years old, it would be a wonderful prank. Goodbye Noah.”

“Yeah, see ya Doc.” Gaster locked the door and grabbed his briefcase.

“8:07 old man, we gotta go.” Gaster nodded and felt Sans grab his shoulder. He rolled his shoulders and teleported them to the living room of the Dreemurr family residence.

Toriel was washing the dishes she used for cooking dinner. Her human daughter had been refusing to eat any kind of meat on Friday until her season of Lent was over. It was a little confusing for them at first, but they eventually started making less meat dishes on Friday so she wouldn’t have to make her own dishes when she got home late after a particularly rough school day. She was humming the tune of an old classical piece by Beethoven when she felt someone appear behind her. This startled her and almost dropped her dish and turned around to see her short skeleton boyfriend and his father holding a briefcase.

“Can you please warn me before you teleport into the kitchen next time?!” Sans giggled and Gaster put his briefcase down near the coat hanger and proceeded to take off his coat.

“I apologize, Toriel. You were still expecting us, right?” She put the plate on the drying rack and dried her hands.

“Yes, you just startled me. Frisk and Asriel are upstairs preparing the rooms for the others. Is everything set for tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Plane tickets are booked and are to be redeemed at the airport. Got the bungalows ready?” Asked Sans.

“Yes. Where’s my daughter?”

“She’s probably still cleaning. As for Bones and his family, they should be arriving right about,” Gaster checked his watch and looked at the living room, “now.”

Sure enough, the VOID opened up in the living room and Gaster moved the coffee table out of the way with magic so it wouldn’t break when they landed.

“Why does the living room seem different?” He asked.

“I don’t know either, but it has been feeling off ever since we got back from our trip to the theme park last month.” Responded Toriel.

Bones took one look around and told them the answer.

“It’s because all the furniture moved five inches to the left.” All of the furniture glowed a bright blue and moved a few inches to the right.

“Guess pranks just run in the Sans.” Said Church.

“And the child or children of a Sans, don’t forget that mom!” Sophia is Bones and Church’s eldest kid, she’s 17 and really bright. Brandon is their youngest, only 13 and is really good at magic, always claims he’s better than the Sans of this particular Storyshift universe.

“Sophia! Brandon!” Feet stomped down the stairs and the two siblings were tackled in a hug.

“Frisk!” They both yelled.

“Frisk!” Frisk yelled.

“Frisk!” Church yelled and then joined the group hug.

“Donkey!” Bones and Sans said. The kids and those who have seen this movie giggled at the reference.

“Hey, where’s Aunt Magic?” Asked Sophia.

“She’s still at school. It takes her about 30-45 minutes to drive home, and it’s 8:23, she might be home soon.” Answered Gaster.

“Why don’t you all get settled in? Your rooms should be ready.” Toriel looked down at Frisk who nodded.

“Oh, thanks Mom.” Church said. Because of the lack of a Toriel in their universe, Toriel has become their surrogate Toriel and she does not mind the fact that she is sometimes called mom from any Frisk or even their Asriel. Sans walked into the kitchen and peeked into the pot on the stove. “Ooh, ravioli. Just cheese and veggies I assume?”

Toriel nodded. “You know how it is. I still made some duck with leek for those who didn’t want just cheese, veggies, and pasta.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that we all would be fine if you just made the ravioli. You have wonderful cooking.” Commented Gaster.

“Oh, thank you. I think my child said she was going to bring some of the leftover desserts so that none would go to waste. She spent all afternoon yesterday making lemon squares and she spent all afternoon today making five different flavors of edible cookie dough,” Toriel shook her head, “I swear, she puts in too much effort for some of those kids. At least she enjoys doing it.”

“To be fair,” Gaster pointed out, “Her cookie dough balls were very famous in her class today. Most seemed to love the red velvet, chocolate chip and cookies and cream were gone in an instant, and-“, Gaster was cut off by loud scream and a thud coming from the second floor.


	2. One Hell of a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Brandon scream in the upstairs bedroom, Gaster teleports himself, Bones, Brandon, and Asriel, to the college campus. And boy, are they in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a point or two here where Gaster talks in WingDings, the font unfortunately didn't transfer well, so there are some lines of Gaster dialogue that's just...quotations without any spaces. Hopefully, I can come back one day and actually put in the font.

Gaster panicked and grabbed Toriel and Sans and teleported to the room with the sound, a threatening look on his face and a Gaster Blaster behind him, huge maw open and already charged.

“Hey! Calm down a bit Gaster! There’s nobody here.” Said Bones.

Gaster’s eyes stopped glowing a threatening yellow and the Blaster disappeared. His hold on his son and future daughter-in-law loosened and he regained his posture.

“🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ☟︎✌︎🏱︎🏱︎☜︎☠︎☜︎👎︎✍︎” (WHAT HAPPENED?) He asked.

“What’d he say?” Asked Sophia. Gaster caught himself.

“I asked what happened.” Brandon, who’d been lying on the floor, stood up and grabbed his dad.

“We have to go to the college. Now. Right now.” His eye sockets were wide and his voice was serious.

“Wait, what happened?” Gaster ignored Asriel and grabbed onto Bones and Brandon. “Gaster wait-“. Asriel touched Gaster’s shoulder before they left and teleported with them to the parking lot of St. Canard University. They looked around the empty parking lot and noticed a black Honda civic sedan that they recognized to be her car.

“I thought she would have left by now.” Said Asriel. He walked over to it and didn’t see anybody inside, and thankfully no blood or marks. “How odd. Brandon,” he turned around to face the child, “Why did you want to come here so badly?”

Brandon was about to speak when they heard a door slam behind them. They turned around and saw a figure running away. “Hey,” called Bones, “Hey! Stop!” The figure let out something like a squeak and ran faster to the left (their left). “I said,” Bones teleported right in front of the person and held down their soul, “Stop.”

The figure (whom Bones saw as a she under the dim light of the street lamp) panicked and tried to punch Bones in the face.

“Woah, no need to get violent,” Bones pushed her back from him while she still thrashed and punched open air, “Hey, calm down a bit.” She moved forward and tried to punch him again. Bones held her up and slammed her into the ground, back first. This calmed her down.

“I still will never understand why she parks in the exact same spot in the middle of an almost empty parking lot when she can park right near the entrance to her room.” Said Asriel as they caught up to Bones.

“Uh, dad? Why did you slam her on the ground?” Asked Brandon.

“Well, kind of hard to talk to someone while they’re trying to punch your skull.”

“Who are you?” Asked Gaster. The girl looked up at the sound of the voice.

“Doctor Gaster? What are you doing here? I thought you already went home.”

“Ah, you’re one of her students. May we ask why you were running out of the classroom?”

“I didn’t want to miss my bus, last bus of the day. I thought you guys were trying to mug me or something. Sorry I almost hit you, uh, what’s your name?”

“Bones. You?”

“Abbygail Simpson. Abby for short.”

“Wait,” said Asriel, “The bus stop down the street? It’s 24/7. How would you miss it? I take that route and it should stop here every hour without traffic. Wait,” Asriel noticed something dark and wet on her right hand, “What’s on your hand?”

“I had a few red velvet cookie dough balls before I left. The food dye probably rubbed off.” Asriel crouched down and ran a finger over her palm. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger and noticed something in the sleeve of her jacket.

What’s over here?” He asked himself.

“My pencil pouch.”

“Wait, Asriel. Use your claws, not your fingers.” Said Bones. Asriel did and a shiny and heavy piece of metal came out. He looked at it with a puzzled expression before dropping it in horror. His eyes widened and he noticed footsteps that stopped at her body. He got up, grabbed Gaster’s arm, and ran towards the college room. Brandon chased after them.

“Brandon wait!” Called Bones. His son didn’t stop. C went into his hologram form and appeared on Bones’s shoulder.

“Should I go with them or..?” Bones shook his head.

“No. I need you over here for recording what our little friend has to say.” Bones leaned toward Abby and had the most threatening smile on his face.

“Oh, f*ck off. I didn’t do anything.” C’s voice wrapped around the inside of Bones’s ear canal and said, “Finger prints on the knife that match hers.”

“That knife over there begs to differ. Now, I will ask you nicely: What did you do to her?” Abby looked away from Bones’s unnerving gaze and answered.

“I told you. I didn’t do anything.” Blue bones illuminated the area so Bones could see her better.

“I asked nicely, but that didn’t work. So,” his voice became distorted and horrifying, “what did you do to her?” Abby squinted and sneered.

“I gave her what she deserved. Let’s hope that you were too late,” she looked mean and spoiled, “And I hope that her 'amazing magic skills' didn’t save her. She’s stupid and I hope that I stabbed her to death.” They heard sirens in the distance, not too far from the college. “You better hope that’s for here. And I hope she’s dead.” They stared at each other for a little longer, Bones with contained anger and Abby with a mean sneer.

“You know, I do wonder how she would react to being stabbed. Not Abby. Like, remember what happened with Az when I was stuck as a human?” C asked.

“Yeah. Let’s just hope they’re not too late.”

Meanwhile with the trio...

Asriel slammed open the door of the classroom and almost fell backwards at the bloody sight on the floor in front of him.

“” (DON’T JUST STAND THERE, YOU IDIOT! HELP ME!) Gaster screamed. Asriel was blubbering in confusion. Gaster made a noise of frustration and yelled, “CALL THE AMBULANCE!” Asriel snapped out of it and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911 while Gaster tried to heal her.

“The wounds are too deep, I can’t heal it. Maybe I can try to keep her blood in.” Gaster used his magic to continue her circulation and keep blood in her body. Asriel was pacing while waiting for the operator to answer.

“911, what’s your-,” the operator was cut off by Asriel’s panicked yelling.

“MY SISTER IS ON THE FLOOR BLEEDING RIGHT NOW AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO. I THINK SHE WAS STABBED.”

“Sir, can you tell me where you are right now?” Asriel stopped pacing.

“Uhh, St. Canard University, room 33.”

“Okay sir, the ambulance is on their way. Do you know who stabbed her?”

“This girl, uh, Abby Simpson I think.”

“What’s her condition?”

“There’s blood everywhere and Gaster is keeping her blood in with magic.”

“Magic? Is your sister a monster or a human?”

Asriel looked up to make sure that she was in her human form. “Human.” He looked around and saw Brandon trying to feel her pulse next to Gaster. “Brandon! Don’t look, close your eyes!”

“Okay sir, the police and ambulance are on their way. How many of you are there?”

“Four of us, six if you include the culprit and my sister.”

“Sir, I have to ask this because of protocol, is your sister dead?” Asriel was silent for a moment and covered the phone with his hand and asked Gaster in a fearful voice.

“I-is she dead?”

“Thankfully not, but her pulse is weak from the blood loss.” Gaster responded, scowling in concentration. Asriel sighed, relieved, and put the phone back on his ear.

“No. She lost a lot of blood though.”

“Okay sir,” some tapping noises were heard, “They’re almost there.” He heard sirens in the distance. “Please stay calm. Is Gaster trying to heal her wounds?”

“They’re too deep. Can’t be healed with our magic.”

“Okay sir. May I ask your name? Full name. And the names of the people with you, including your sister.”

“I’m Asriel Dreemurr, there’s Brandon Gaster, Sans Gaster, but he goes by Bones, Doctor Wing Ding Aster, but he goes by W.D. Gaster or just Gaster, and my sister is-“, he was cut off by loud sirens outside. “The ambulance is here. Bye.”

“Asriel wait, I need her-,” the phone turned off before she could finish her sentence. The door opened and a stretcher rolled in.

“Move!” The people carrying the stretcher cried. Gaster stayed near her and kept her blood circulating with magic. “What are you doing?!”

“Keeping her alive, you idiots!” They carefully moved her onto the stretcher with the help of Gaster’s magic and carried her out.

Bones, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky.

When the police arrived, he was almost immediately apprehended for holding and possibly assaulting a human. “Hey! What are you doing to that kid?” Asked a cop.

“Keeping her from escaping. There’s blood on her shoes, hands, and a bloody knife right near her. I’m not hurting her, I swear.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the chief, bucko. Let her go and put your hands where I can see ‘em.” The cop said.

“Fine.” Bones let her go and put his hands on the back of his head. Abby sneered at Bones as she got up.

“I’ll get away with this. You monsters always get the shorter hand.” Bones glared at her and let it go before he did something he would really regret. The officer pat down Bones to make sure he didn’t have any weapons on him and stopped at his holster on the inside of his jacket. The cop put his hand inside his jacket and took out the foam gun, the ammo, and the dissolvent.

“Oh s**t,” he said to himself, “Everybody look out! He’s armed!” Police all of a sudden had guns pointed at him. Bones sighed and thought to himself, ‘It’s going to be a long night.’

“Put your hands up!” One of the cops said. Bones unclasped his hands and put them up, the streetlights perfectly matching with the holes in his hands from the views of some of the police.

“What are you?” Asked the first cop.

“I’m a monster. I’m an agent of the Foundation, which is why you found a gun on me. I’m here on vacation and my son,” he turned his head to the right and nodded towards Brandon, “That kid over there, wanted to come here for one reason or another. And, now we’re here, with me about to get arrested, while my friend is in that ambulance over there.” He nodded again towards the ambulance and a cop came up to him and finally put him in handcuffs. “You know, for cops, you’re really slow at this.”

“Dad, it won’t make the situation any better if you criticize them.” Brandon whined.

“I mean, it’s not like it’s going to get any worse.” The cop escorting Bones to the police car leaned in and said to them, “He’s got a point. It’s not like anything is going to get any worse. I mean, at least we read you your Miranda Rights after that entire spiel. I’m on your side.” Brandon breathed a sigh of relief and realized he was still a skeleton.

“Oh yeah.” He said. They arrived at the car and Brandon stayed still while he turned back into human, the form he was born as.

“Woah. Monsters can do that?”

Brandon shook his head. “No. Well, not all of us at least. That girl in the ambulance, she was born a human too. She can turn into a lot of different monsters. But, her case is different than mine. I was born from a skeleton and a human, so I know magic and, considering I was conceived from soul merging, can go between the forms of either human or skeleton.” The officer nodded.

“That’s pretty amazing. I’m Rob, by the way. Rob Weedle. Spelled weed-el, but pronounce wed-el.”

“Cool,” said Bones, “I’m Bones Gaster and that’s my son, Brandon Gaster.”

“Cool.” He looked behind him and saw everybody getting into cars and the ambulance about to drive off. He saw his partner walking towards them and saw Abby in another car.

“I guess we’re about to go. Hang in for the ride, kid.” Brandon jumped into the car and sat next to his dad.

“You know,” Bones whispered to Brandon, “I hope they don’t know that I can just teleport these off of me.” Brandon giggled as they were driven around wildly. “Hey,” said Bones to his son, “I don’t know what you saw, but,” Bones looked out the window, as if it would give him the right words to say, “She’ll be fine. Her magic and her DETERMINATION will make sure of that. Okay? She’s not… She’s going to be fine.” Brandon nodded and leaned into his father.

“I just realized something, dad.” He looked up at Bones.

“And what’s that?” Brandon looked sad and worried when he answered. “You and Gaster aren’t talking in an accent anymore. Gaster isn’t even talking in Wingdings. He sounds like a scientist in dystopian futures and you sound like a mix of Tom Sail and Vin Dieseline.” Bones was about to speak but he heard laughing and the sound of hitting the floor and muffled laughter. He looked confused for a few seconds.

“What were we talking about?” Brandon also looked confused.

“I forgot.”

“Huh.” There was a few minutes of awkward silence. Brandon coughed once and broke the silence for a few seconds. They looked out the window and realized they were at the hospital now. Surprisingly, even with how fast they were going, it still took about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. They couldn’t get out fast enough.


	3. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving at the hospital, Bones, Abby, Brandon, Asriel, and Doctor Gaster are pulled in for questioning by Ralph McTheo.

Weedle opened the door and stopped Bones from running out. “Hey. I don’t really think it would be a good idea if you go too fast,” Bones tried to push past him and get out of the car, but Rob pushed him back. “Listen. I saw what she looked like. And, well, it’s not pretty. You’re an agent right? I don’t know what you’ve seen while on any sort of mission, but-“, Bones interrupted him.

“Look, I know you want to stop me from getting violent or from harming myself or others, but, sadly this isn’t the first time something like this has happened,” Rob looked concerned, “It’s the first time it was this bloody, but not the first time something similar has happened to her. Just please, let me see her.” Rob nodded and led him out and through the hallways and up to the fifth floor. He was led to the outside of an operating room where his friend was being operated on. Inside, Gaster was keeping her blood circulating until they could start doing that with her medical procedures.

“Hey, Gaster,” Gaster looked up at Jacob Peirce, “We got her stabilized now. Sides, I think the police need to talk to you.” He nodded and washed and sterilized his hands, then walked out the door and stared into the window, waiting for him to be called. He noticed that Brandon and Bones had arrived.

Gaster raised his eyebrows. “So,” he said to Bones, “they put you in handcuffs?” Bones nodded.

“Yeah. Thought I was going to hurt Abby and that I was the one who actually stabbed her. Even worse considering I had my foam gun on me.”

Gaster shook his head. ~~ Asriel was called into an empty waiting room for questioning.

“What is your relation to the victim?” The cop asked.

“She’s my sister.” The cop, who introduced himself as Ralphe McTheo, nodded and just went with it, even though he thought he was lying.

“Okay, and how long have you been 'siblings?'” Asriel took a breath and thought for a moment, deciding on whether he should use the normal from this run or the entire thousands of years from RESETS. He finally answered,

“367 years.”

“Impossible, humans can’t live that long.” Asriel didn’t feel like wanting to explain the entire monster magic thing, so he just gave the short version.

“Monster magic is why she’s still alive. There is an entire scientific explanation that I could go through, but now is not the time.” Ralphe nodded.

“Okay. Thank you for your time Mr. Dreemurr. Please wait outside and bring in the girl.” Asriel stood up and left the room. He tapped Abby’s shoulder and she walked inside.

“Hello Ms. Simpson. I am Ralphe McTheo. Can you tell me what your relation with the victim is?”

“She’s my teacher for Monster Magic and Anatomy. She treats everyone like a friend or some acquaintance, honestly is one of the most loved teachers for her attitude.” Ralphe nodded.

“Did you try to kill her?” Abby immediately freaked out.

“No! No! I would never harm anybody like that! I haven’t hurt anybody in my life! It wasn’t me,” fake tears started to pour down her face as she created a traumatizing scenario to tell the police, “It was the monsters! I saw them do it! They tried to kill her and then when they saw I was there, they tried to blame it on me. The kid was the worst!” She had a wonderful idea of how to ruin their lives, and she was going to make sure it fell through.

“He was stabbing her in the thigh and then Doctor Gaster was trying to gut her. That goat tried to cut her head off and keep it as a trophy. Bones was using the knife to stab her so many times all over her stomach and it was so horrifying. And then they saw me and dragged me outside and held me down so I couldn’t call the cops. I didn’t do it,” she continued fake sobbing, “I didn’t do it. Please, don’t arrest me.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. That will be up to the court. And something tells me they’ll probably go in your favor.” She sniffed and looked up at him with quickly drying tears.

“You really think so?” She asked hopefully.

“I know so.” Ralphe responded, a devious thought forming behind his kind smile. ~~ Rob was listening to the entire conversation with his partner, he didn’t want to cause a scene in front of the officer conducting the interrogations, so he walked out with his partner near the elevators.

He started pacing. “This is bullsh*t, Rick, bullsh*t.” Rick nodded his head.

“I agree with you chief. What they’re doing is not right. He’s going to bribe them, I just know it.” Rob nodded in agreement.

“We don’t have to stay here. Let’s go file some reports.” He pressed the button of an elevator and one was already waiting going down. A news reporter and his camerawoman came out. Ralphe was about done interrogating Abby, so he got up and then helped her up.

“They got the food dye off of ya’?” She nodded and he took the handcuffs off of her. “You’re not free to go just yet, because she still hasn’t pressed charges. You’ll still have to go to court though.” She nodded and went out. “Hey, uh kid?” Brandon turned around and looked at the officer.

“Yeah you. You’re up next. Get in here.” Brandon walked in and sat down. “Look, I’m only interviewing you because I have to. If it were up to me, I wouldn’t. You’re a kid, I doubt that you would actually want to stab someone to death. But I still gotta ask, why’d you stab her in the thigh?” Brandon’s eyes widened, for he did not know she was stabbed in the thigh.

“She was stabbed in the thigh?!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah. The girl said you were stabbing her there. So, did you or did you not?”

“I did not! There was blood everywhere and the only things I saw was on her throat and on her stomach, nothing else. I didn’t even notice her legs, I just noticed blood.” Brandon shuddered and Ralphe nodded.

“Okay. Get out of here and bring that tall one in.” Brandon stood, visibly shaking at yet another traumatic experience in his young life, and left the room to fetch Gaster.

“Hey, Gaster, you were called in next.” Gaster nodded and walked past him and into the room.

“I’m getting tired of this," started Ralphe, "I just want to know why you were in there and why you would have harmed her for any reason.”

“We’re her family. We would not harm her unless she needs a reality check or another, very different circumstance happens…again. We were in there because Brandon, the child that came before me, panicked for some reason and demanded that we go to her college. And then Abby ran out of the classroom, and wouldn’t stop. Bones got her to stop running, then she panicked and tried to hit him. Asriel saw blood on her and grabbed me then ran to the classroom. Brandon followed us. I kept her blood circulating with magic, Brandon helped me by feeling her pulse to make sure she was still alive, and Asriel called the ambulance. Hopefully I can assume you know the rest from there.” Gaster caught himself before he gave the cop some attitude; he didn’t want to make the situation worse than it already was. The officer nodded.

“Okay. Thank you. Please leave and call in Bones.” Gaster left (he never sat. He just kind of stood and stared at him with that “I’ll wait” face that teachers do).

“Bones, you’re up.” Bones stopped watching them stitch and fix her wounds. They started with the neck and thigh after fixing her broken organs and excessive bleeding.

Bones sighed and teleported his hands back into handcuffs and walked into the room. He sat down and stared into the eyes of the officer, looking very bored and just wanting to get it over with.

“I understand that you have a very different view of what happened than everyone else. I would like to know what your side of the story is.”

“Sure. My son, Brandon, screamed and fell. We all panicked because of it, then he grabbed me and demanded that we go to the college. We got there, saw that her car hadn’t left yet, and wondered where she was. A door slammed and we turned around and saw someone running like Hell. I called for them to stop and they ran faster. I admit on my part that holding her down by her soul was not entirely a good idea, but if I used my phalanges, she would have been able to say that she was assaulted by a skeleton monster with holes in his hands. That could have either been Gaster or me, but she would have pointed at me in a lineup. They saw she had blood on her hands and ran to the classroom. I think I should have a recording of what she said. C?” C popped into existence on the table in front of the cop.

“Even better, I have a video!” Ralphe was interested in the AI, but even more interested in the evidence that could prove that it was the monsters.

“Play it, please.” Requested Ralphe.

C played the holographic video from the chip that their friend who was just stabbed created for all of them. He watched the entire scene a second time over and was slightly disgusted that Abby would even go to heights like that for what seemed like a pitiful reason. The video ended and Ralphe had one final question that he forgot to ask the others.

“We still don’t have a name on the victim. Since you have personal and work related relations with her, I would like to ask what her name is.”

“Sure, can you just un-cuff me first?” Ralphe begrudgingly got up and unlocked his handcuffs.

“There. Her name please.” Bones felt his wrist to make sure it wasn’t sore, then answered, “Oh yeah, her name is-“, but he was interrupted as Asriel burst into the room.

“I-I’m sorry I had to interrupt, but she’s awake Bones. Come on.” Ralphe gave an exasperated sigh and waved at Bones to go. Bones got up and dashed out the door.

Boy oh boy did Ralphe hate monsters.


	4. 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever seen a Doctor become less of a man than he already was? Have you ever seen the sun dim? Have you ever seen the most hardened crack? Most importantly, have you ever seen a child cry?

“She’s not finished with surgery yet. One of the nurses came out and said that the anesthesia that they used somehow wasn’t strong enough on her body. Gaster did the science and concluded it wasn’t because of her magic, it’s just in her body for some reason. She’s not dead, and she seems fully conscious of what’s happening.”Asriel explained as they turned a final corner and stood at the window, watching her while Gaster was trying to ward off the news people.

“For the last time, if you want facts, ask the police. We are not supposed to say anything unless we’re cleared by the police. So go ask them.” The reporter, Bob Dundy, finally gave up and told his camerawoman to switch off the camera.

They all stared into the operating room as the last few stitches were placed and the blood was cleaned from their gloves. ~ I heard a beeping.

I felt...numb. Everything felt numb and I was so tired but I was restless. The beeping...steadily it beeped every second. I felt movement around my abdomen. I wasn’t dead, I’d know if I was dead, but I felt pretty close to it. Slowly, I opened my eyes. A bright light hurt them for a moment before I started making out moving figures. Figures with surgical masks over them. I lifted my right hand to try and heal my stomach, or at least feel the wounds. Something on my abdomen twitched and I felt a tiny bit of pain. The beeping sped up a bit.

“No, no, no, no, no. Don’t move,” the voice was rushing a bit, but slowed down, “Don’t move. I’m guessing you can hear me, God I hope you can.” I squinted and the breathing tube felt uncomfortable, so did the mask they used to put me under anesthesia. “It’s me,” someone moved their hand, “Jacob. Jacob Pierce. You’re in surgery right now, okay? From your increased heart rate, I’m guessing the anesthesia didn’t work too well. We can’t put you under again, with how weak you already are, you could die. So right now, I’m going to have to use local anesthetic, okay?” I wanted to nod, but couldn’t. I work in this danged hospital, I went through med school Underground, I know it’s not a good idea to move the head while in surgery. My wonderful colleague Jacob remembered that. He breathed in through his teeth and nodded.

“Right. Okay, blink once if yes for the anesthetic, blink twice quickly for no.” I blinked once slowly.

He breathed a sigh of relief then put some local anesthetic and continued with the surgery, making small talk with me and informing me of my injuries along the way. “Whoever stabbed you punctured a few internal organs. Including your liver, right lung, and stomach. It’s actually a miracle you’re alive. With the amount of stab wounds you had and how many organs were punctured, you would have died fairly quickly.” My eyebrow raised, I wanted to know how many times I was stabbed.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He continued the incision and then gave me an answer. “You were stabbed 78 times in your torso, but it was mainly in the abdomen.” My eyebrow was no longer raised, I looked disappointed. “I was told that you were saved by your family. Honestly, you lost a lot of blood. And you would have lost a lot more if Gaster and the others hadn’t come when they did. I’m honestly really glad for monsters and their magic. With their addition to the community, there are so many more opportunities for healing processes to speed up. Oh, I forgot to mention, Gaster used his magic to keep your blood flowing. You had just a little less than half of your blood, so any more and you would have died a lot quicker.” He was silent for a few minutes, concentrating on stitching my wounds.

“And, done. Now we can take off your mask and tube.” One of the nurses took off my tube and mask and I felt so relieved. I (stupidly) took a deep breath of air and immediately coughed.

“Will you not do that? You’ve done medical procedures on people with punctured lungs before, how did you forget not to breathe deeply?” I coughed a few more times and looked up at him then smiled.

“Hey, it’s not like I’m dead yet, Jacob.” He looked at me and said, “Why are you like this?” He even had that face on him.

I smiled bigger, then noticed the window to the right of me. I turned my head to face it and saw Brandon, Bones, Gaster, Asriel, and Abbygail. I looked at them with a confused face. Asriel’s eyes widened and he seemed very relieved to see me up and staring at them. A look of relief washed over all of them, except for Abbygail. She looked scared and angry. I started looking angry too, unlike her though, I couldn’t walk...yet. They finished cleaning everything and I moved my bed so I was in a sitting position.

The door opened and my family was allowed in, and Abbygail. A few news reporters were with them and I tried my hardest not to shoo them out. I gave my best sarcastic smile and threw my hands outward, signaling to myself and said, “Heya fellas! I’m not dead! Yay!” Abbygail gave me a death glare, and if looks could kill, she’d be pretty happy right now.

“Oh good, I thought this vacation would have turned morbid.” Said a holographic C on Bones’s shoulder.

“Speaking of which, is that why you guys are here? And, what vacation?” Asriel sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish laugh.

“Surprise,” he said sheepishly (but he’s a goat). “We were going to surprise you with a vacation. You’ve been working pretty hard lately, we all have, but you’ve been doing quite a bit. There was that visit to Technotale on Monday and Tuesday, the passing out on Tuesday, the work and random surgeries the other days, college, and then right now.”

“How long have you guys been planning this?”

“About a month and a half,” answered Asriel, “We’re leaving for Florida tomorrow and that’s where we’ll be until Wednesday.”

“Well, I don’t know if you can actually leave tonight,” said Jacob. “You have magic, but even with healing, the effects are still going to be there. Sides, you seem a little sick. You’re coughing quite a bit.” I nodded.

“I think I got sick while in Bones’s universe. It was a lot cooler than over here. But, I think I’ll be fine. From what I can do with magic and how I actually take care of myself,” I looked directly at Bones and Gaster, “I think I’ll be fine.”

“So, what exactly happened here?” Asked the newsman.

“I got stabbed.” Bob Dundy seemed disturbed by this. “Oh, you’re live? Well, to everyone watching at home, I got stabbed by my student because she has horrible grades and decided to blame it all on me because she has the worst grade in my class.” Abbygail had fake tears running down her face and purposefully made her mascara run. She practically grabbed the camerawoman and turned her towards her.

“It wasn’t me! The monsters did it! They tried to kill her and then blamed it on me! I didn’t do anything,” she started crying really hard, even though she just had tear stains and tears running down earlier, not emotional, real tears.

“Okay, Hillier, can you move the camera towards the monsters please?” The woman nodded and the camera moved towards the others. “Now, is what this lady says true?” Gaster shook his head.

“No. None of it is. We didn’t blame it on her, we didn’t stab her, all we wanted to do was get ready for our vacation. Then we tried to save her, and now we’re here.” The reporter leaned in more.

“But can you tell us what happened exactly? The police didn’t give us much detail.” They were growing uncomfortable.

“Can you leave us alone please?” Asked Brandon.

“I’m sorry kid, but this is my job. I have to report.” Bones seemed very irritated, but didn’t make any action. “Please, what happened to her and who really was blamed?”

“Hey,” I called, “Can you not do this? It’s a little uncomfortable.” He ignored me and pressed on for more details. Hillier actually looked worried that Bob was going too far.

“Why was she stabbed and did you try to kill your own family?”He pressed.

“Okay, we’re done here.” Bones turned off the camera with magic then removed the microphone from Bob’s hand.

“Hey! I was gonna get a story out of that.” He pouted.

“Yeah, well, we told you a few times that we weren’t going to give answers and the victim even told you that this was making us uncomfortable, yet you continued to press on. I don’t know how it is here, but where I’m from, if someone is making someone else uncomfortable and is asked to stop, it’s usually polite to stop. But I don’t know, maybe being polite over here means to make that person extremely uncomfortable.” He took the mic from Bones and grabbed Hillier and left.

“Finally. I thought that a**hole would never leave.” Gaster said, rolling his eyes.

“Doc! Not in front of the kid.” I exclaimed.

“Well, he’s heard it before. I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“Hey, half of me, no cursing in front of my kid.” Bones said jokingly. “How are you feeling?” he asked afterwards.

“I’m not in much pain. I’m just trying to heal it right now. I know the normal way of healing. Things just happened and I couldn’t let others know about scars and stuff.”

“Well, if you feel good enough to leave the hospital, you know the procedure. If you really want to try, go ahead and sign yourself out through yourself.” Said Jacob. We both chuckled and he put his clipboard down and waved at me on his way out. “I’m gonna get you the paperwork and give ya’ll some privacy.” He left the room and closed the door. Bones closed the curtains to the window and locked the door.

“Oh, what are you going to do now? Kill me?” Abby sneered.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Gaster asked me. I cocked my head and grinned. “Sure.” Abbygail looked scared.

“No! Don’t kill her!” Screamed Brandon. I took hold of Brandon’s soul and threw him next to Abby, then pinned Abby in place. “NO!” Screamed Brandon.

A protective barrier of bones surrounded him and Abbygail. A void black force field surrounded them, with enough room to move and to jump, but it was soundproof and not see through. It took me a day to perfect that spell, even though it is one of the hardest to learn and usually Gaster’s or really powerful people or monsters from other universes are the ones who perfect it. Like Princess, except she perfected it by accident.

“Did Brandon really have to go in there too?” Asked Bones.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go in there with him.” Responded C, dissolving into the mainframe to switch to Brandon's chip. I, on the other hand, pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, thinking.

“Okay, it’s understandable as to why the police are here, as to why I’m in a hospital, and why I’m alive. But what the heck actually happened? One minute I’m lying on the floor of a college classroom bleeding and blacked out, and the next I wake up in the middle of a surgery.” Their demeanor changed

Instead of the usual, straight-backed, witty Doctor W.D. Gaster, he was leaning against a table for support and seemed at loss for everything, and instead of a laid-back, bada** agent of the Foundation, Bones looked like the anxious mess all Sans-es can be deep inside. Even Asriel changed; he usually is so peppy and happy, but now he seemed scared and worried. I pretended not to notice it, just to see what else has changed.

“Well,” Gaster seemed hesitant to speak, “We were just waiting for you. Then, all of a sudden, Brandon screamed, I teleported us to the college, and,” Gaster was at loss for words, “And…There was so much blood. I remember everything that happened, but, the last time I saw that much blood was during the war,” he looked away, lost in his memories, “And that time didn’t matter to me how many humans died.” I...I didn't know...

“I stayed outside with Abbygail,” started Bones, “She did admit to stabbing you while we were out there,” he rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes closed in frustrated remembrance, “My only question is why she did it. I didn’t actually see how bad you were until we got here,” his eyes opened and he covered his mouth and looked away from me, “The officer didn’t want me to get out of the car because of how I’d react. I didn’t see your condition until we got here.” Was...was Bones really that willing to kill? For...for me?

“I opened the door. I saw blood on Abby’s hand then grabbed Gaster and opened the door,” Asriel seemed scared, “I called the ambulance, and they got the cops and now we’re here.” My...my own brother...

With each of their views, I sank deeper in my chair. All of this because of me. It was silent for a minute, then all of them said, “I thought we lost you.” It was my turn to be shocked and not wanting to look at them. I covered my mouth and looked away.

“Did…did I scare you guys that bad?” Gaster gave out an exasperated sigh.

“No! We just decided to call the cops and the ambulance for fun!” He replied, sarcastically.

“I-it’s just-I know a lot of what you guys have been through. S-sure, it’s not exactly the same as this, but I know you all have been through a lot. Whether you saw your family or yourself. And, even if I did die, you could have just asked Frisk to RESET or I could have RESET and it wouldn’t have mattered. But I didn’t, see? I’m right here,” I waved at my body to emphasize my point, “I didn’t die. I’m perfectly fine,” my speech started speeding up because of my panicked state of mind.

“It was 78 stab wounds, right? Maybe a few broken ribs and a punctured lung, but that would have taken at least a half hour or more. If I was stabbed in the heart it would have been quick and I don’t-okay that’s getting off topic. My main point is: I wouldn’t have-,” Gaster slammed his hand on the table.

“I can’t lose anyone else!” His emotional outburst died quickly as tears started to form on the corners of his eye sockets. He inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath. “I can’t lose anyone else...” He repeated.

I removed the different needles in my body and took off the heart rate clip on my finger. I teleported clothes on myself from home and walked up to Gaster and gave him a hug, which Bones and Asriel joined, all three crying silently.

The black force field around Brandon, Abbygail, and C disappeared and the first thing I heard was slight struggling and C finally yelling, “WILL YOU TWO JUST CALM THE F*CK DOWN?!” The movement stopped and then C said, “What the sh*t did we just walk into?”


	5. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya is finally able to leave the hospital and we see just *what* Brandon, C, and Abby were doing in that weird dome thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am aware that this isn't how actual legal systems work.

“What the s**t did we just walk into?” ~ Abbygail started pounding against the force field while screaming obscenities.

“What the f*ck?! Let us out of here you b*tch! I’ll sue you!”

“Hey, stabby lady, calm down. I don’t know how long we’re going to be in here but you’re not getting out unless she lets the field down.” Said C.

“Hey,” Brandon said nervously, “Can we calm down? I know this doesn’t seem like a good situation, but maybe we can-” Abby cut him off.

“Oh, shut up you pathetic monster-human hybrid!” Brandon had been playing calm and innocent teenager since they got here, in truth, he’s been wanting to threaten and scare Abby since they got here. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“You stabbed my friend, insulted myself and my family, and now you’re telling me to shut up?!” With each new addition, a blue bone appeared. “You tried to kill my aunt for what I assume to be a petty reason and then try to blame her family, the ones who saved her. You are a cold-blooded, sorry excuse for a human.” Abby seemed absolutely terrified at the human child in front of her with a smoking golden colored eye and surrounded by blue bones, then she remembered she could sue if any damage would be done to her.

“You don’t scare me you lifeless pile of bones and meat.”

‘Okay, it’s going to be a word battle, is it?’ Brandon thought to himself. The bones around him disappeared and his eye stopped glowing. “You’re a selfish and entitled little brat who probably throws a temper tantrum if they order a mocha Frappuccino and it’s not out the minute they order it.” C was in his holographic form and watching them have their argument. Roast battle? He raised his hands in a confused manner and quietly said, “What the fu-“, he cut himself off before he said anything else.

“You’re dad probably tried to kill you because you were a human.”

“Brandon don’t!” Yelled C. Brandon was very angry now, but he took a deep breath and thought how his mom would act in this situation.

“Your boyfriend probably cheats on you because he knows you’re too stupid to notice.” Abby gasped.

“Oh yeah, skeleton boy? You’re so-called 'Aunt' is so stupid and weak that if your pathetic hologram tried to hit her, she would die.” Abby had a smug look on her face, thinking she had won the argument.

“You son of a-!!!!” Yelled C.

Brandon tackled her, and it was just a bunch of hair pulling and scratching and C yelling for them to stop. The force field finally went down and C yelled, “WILL YOU TWO JUST CALM THE F**K DOWN?!” They finally let go of each other after seeing that they were free in the room again. They pushed away from each other while a confused C stared at the crying quartet huddled around Gaster and their now purple-jacketed friend.

“What the sh*t did we just walk into?” He asked himself. ~ It was silent for a few minutes before a knock on the door broke the silence.

“Uh, hello? I’ve got your paperwork. Can you, uh, unlock the door please?” Nobody reacted for half a millisecond, then everybody scrambled to be in a place or position that was somewhat decent. Jacob knocked on the door again.

“Uh, hello? Did you teleport out?” I was panicking on the inside, but appeared calm and collected. I walked over to the door and unlocked it, then opened it. “Oh, you’re up,” his eyebrow raised, “And why aren’t you in a wheelchair?”

“But I’m fine,” I whined, “I don’t need a wheelchair,” he gave me a stern look, “Fine.” He handed me the paperwork and walked over to open the curtains.

The news reporter was outside interviewing policeman, I could only imagine how bad the police were making the situation. The police looked in the window and immediately stopped his sentence and walked past the reporter and into the room.

“I see you’re awake, ma’am. I was told you’re a judge?” I nodded.

“Only for trials that are regarding monsters.” ‘Or if someone is murdered.’ I thought.

“My name is Ralphe McTheo. I have to get your part of the story.” I nodded and sat down on the bed, my abdomen starting to hurt. I let my magic build up in my neck, thighs, and abdomen. Everything knit back together and I lifted my shirt slightly to see if I did leave the scars, and I did.

“So,” Mr. McTheo started, “What happened?”

“Abbygail stayed after class to help me clean up after a class party. We were watching a musical and I said people could bring snacks for the class or for themselves. When we finished, she asked me if I could check her grades, so we did. After I told her her grades, I was going to leave, then she tackled me and stabbed me while I was on the floor. She stabbed me multiple times in the abdomen,” I lifted my shirt so that the scars were seen, “She cut my neck, and stabbed me a few times in the thigh. I could have died pretty quickly.” Mr. McTheo wrote down what I said in a little pocketbook and then put it away.

“Thank you, ma’am. Who are you accusing?” Well, I thought he would have been a good cop, but people disappoint you eventually, some of them anyway.

“I’m accusing Abbygail Simpson of trying to stab me.”

“But I didn’t! You must have been seeing things!” Her fake tears welled up again, but I saw the hatred and anger underneath her tears.

“Are you sure you’re accusing her? She was the last person you saw before you were attacked. Maybe you’re just putting her where she doesn’t belong in her memory?” I remained calm, and hoped the others were doing the same.

“I’m accusing the right person. You may not have a way to see what happened from any of our point of views, but I do and I will use it if I have to.”

“I’m just saying, Miss, you might not have been fully conscious at the time and it could have been-” I interrupted him.

“As a judge, I know that the cops usually listen to the victim, no matter who they accuse. And if, by any unfortunate circumstance the victim dies before the police arrive, on the way to the hospital, or during surgery, they listen to the most possible suspect,” I waved my hand at the suspects, “And I ask you, who seems the most possible suspect out of these five people?” He looked to the right and looked at the line-up. Jacob stood next to me with a wheelchair, hand on my shoulder to keep me calm.

“To be honest, the skeletons look the most suspicious, and your blood was found on the goat, and the tall skeleton. The shorter one was holding Abby captive and the kid really couldn’t have done anything.”

“Alright, so you blatantly ignore the fact that there was a lot of blood on the shoes of Abbygail and that her hand was probably extremely bloody since she was kneeling in a possible pool of blood and from the places she stabbed me, a lot of blood probably got on her hand?”

“But she said it was food dye.” The hand squeezed my shoulder a bit, and I took a deep breath so I wouldn’t yell and disturb the other patients.

“Look, I don’t want to be angry and I’m trying to remain calm, but can you just accept the fact that I’m accusing the human girl and not the monsters?” He admitted defeat and walked over and cuffed her. Abbygail had crocodile tears in her eyes as she was dragged out by the other cops.

Mr. McTheo popped his head back into the door and said, “By the way, your court hearing is on Thursday and the trial is on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Sunday is going to be the final decision of the court. See you all Thursday.” And he left.

“Well, at least you’re not dead.” I smiled at Jacob and sat in the wheelchair. “See you whenever you can come back in.” I smiled at him as Asriel wheeled me out of the hospital. As we got to the parking lot, I got out of the chair and discarded it in the wheelchair return. I grabbed the four people by surprise and teleported them to the inside of my car.

“What the-,” Asriel started. I grabbed the wheel of the car and teleported the vehicle to my usual parking space in front of the lawn. I fixed my jacket and got out the car. The others seemed a little dazed and frazzled. I chuckled.

“Come on guys, home sweet home eh?”

“Did you just teleport an entire vehicle, plus four magic-wielding people 80 miles away into a specific spot to park in front of your house?” Asked Gaster.

“Without using an equation?” Added Bones.

“Or even put much magic into it?!” Added Brandon.

“How?!” Asked Asriel. I shrugged and closed the car door. I pressed the genie and opened the garage. I sighed out of relief when I realized that they were talking in their usual voices again. I walked up the driveway and got halfway (it’s one of those houses with a driveway that can fit like, four cars) before the garage door slammed open and mom ran out of the house. She ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

“You’re alive,” her voice was shaking and she sounded relieved, “You’re alive.” She was crying with shaky breaths.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be alive?” Dad came out, along with Sophia and Frisk. They hugged us too.

“You were on the news,” Dad’s voice was breaking slightly.

“Hey, hey. I’m here. Just forget about this, okay? A lot of things have happened and right now, let’s just get ready for vacation,” I chuckled nervously, “What a good start to vacation, huh?” They released me and I fixed my jacket again.

Physical touch for things that include people worrying about me highly make me slightly uncomfortable. Why do I let them hug me when they were scared I would’ve gotten harmed or if they were worried about me? Because I know that they care about me and even though it makes me slightly uncomfortable, it comforts them knowing I’m still here. Mom wiped her tears away and held my hand and led me inside. A lot of people were in the house; Bones’s family, my family, and the main characters.

“You punk! We thought you would have died!” Said Undyne.

“What the heck?” I said to myself.

“Well, it’s time for dinner if anybody still has the stomach.” Mom said. I resisted the urge to giggle at that.

“Did you guys eat already?” I asked.

“No, we were waiting for you.” Answered Sophia.

“Wow, thanks for the gesture. You really should have eaten though, it’s,” I checked my watch, “11:48. Wow. I was out that long?” I immediately covered my mouth as Mettaton and Napstablook had evil smiles on their faces.

The rest of the night went smoothly, and then at 12:30, we all said our goodnights and went off to our respectful rooms. Before I went into mine, Frisk stopped me.

“Hm? What do you need kid?”

'Are you okay?' They signed.

“Yeah. ‘Tis but a mere flesh wound, Frisk. I’m okay.” They threw their arms around my waist. Frisk was pretty small for a nine year old.

“Hey, I’m okay kiddo. It’s going to take a lot for me to die. So don’t worry about me, okay? It’s a Sans’s job to worry about their Frisk. Now come on, let’s go to sleep. It’s late and we’re leaving early tomorrow.” Frisk sniffed and looked up at me.

“Please no dying.” I chuckled.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, don’t worry.” I kissed the top of their head. “Goodnight kid.”

They ran off into their room, which was across the hall from mine. I walked in, packed a few days’ worth of clothing and my bathing suit, then went to bed.


	6. Arriving at the Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya awakens in the car to Mettaton yelling, only to find that they're on the way to the airport.

When I woke up, Mettaton was yelling at something. I realized we were in one of the family cars and looked around. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

“I swear, if he cuts us off one more time I will kill them.”

“Mettaton,” I said sleepily, “It is too early for you to kill someone. Wait a bit, buddy.” I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:27. I stretched and looked around me. We were near LAX and were stuck in traffic.

“Well, it’s the same f*cking driver that has been cutting us off! I swear if he’s just doing this because we’re monsters.”

“Where’s Frisk?” I asked.

“In the car with Asriel. Brandon’s asleep next to you.” Answered mom. I surprisingly did not realize that a thirteen year old human was sleeping next to me. I was sitting on the left, a seat I have claimed as my own, Brandon was sitting on the right and leaning against the window, snoring quietly.

“How the heck did I not notice that?”

“Well, you did just wake up. And, Undyne is in the back. Probably knocked out.”

I turned around and saw Undyne with her legs crossed on the seats and her head faced upwards and not snoring. “How far are we from the airport?”

“About 15 minutes. Our flight’s at 9:35, nonstop flight. About 4 and a half hours.” I yawned and checked to make sure I had my purse, my watch, my devices, and most importantly, my hairband and secret knife. My phone buzzed in my bag.

'By the way, I felt something magnetic attach to my fingers as I was taking your hairband this morning. Isn’t it plastic?' M texted.

'Yeah,' I texted back, 'There’s probably a wire or something inside to keep it stable.' I put my phone away and started looking around.

“I just realized something.” I said.

“What?” Responded M.

“Who the heck dressed me? I am not in my pajamas.” My phone buzzed again.

'Me.' Gaster texted me. I stared at my phone quizzically. 'Look out of your window.' A minivan with the Gaster family of my universe and dad were waving at me.

I looked to my right and saw the other Gaster family and Asriel and Frisk. They waved. I turned to look out of the rear window and saw a car with D, Paps, Papy, and Cross. D winked at me and Paps waved.

“Metta,” I called.

“What?”

“Where’s Napstablook?”

“Right here, you idiot.” A little talking flower popped over my head and his face was directly in front of mine.

“Woah. Why Flowey today?”

“It’s scares people more if I come to them as a ghost then disappear and become a flower again.”

“Ah.” I looked up again and saw we were turning onto the ramp.

“We’re almost there. Just need to find a place to park.” Mom said.

“Cool. Should I wake them up now?” I asked.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea until we park. Let them have their rest. Undyne didn’t sleep. And, Brandon is still young. He’s only 13 and-” Mettaton cut her off.

“Not as adorable as that thirteen year old!”

“I am three hundred and eighty-one years old! Or, 14, equivalent,” I squinted, “I am not an adorable child.” He laughed at me.

“You are adorable.” My phone buzzed.

'Like a cinnamon roll puppy.' It was Sophia. I looked out of Brandon’s window and saw Sophia smiling at me from her window, a big troll-ish smile on her face. I scowled and texted back, 'I am not adorable!'

"You’re adorable." Mettaton jumped in, again. I sighed angrily.

“Mom!” She was silent for a few moments.

“Well, he’s not wrong.” I made a sound of frustration.

“You’re not helping. I am not adorable, I am a terrifying force of nature, not an adorable child.”

“Terrifying force of nature, huh? Please, you’re more scared of yourself than anyone is of you.” Flower added.

I grumbled to myself and stayed silent. “I’m not adorable.”

Mom got to the parking area and payed. After finding a parking spot somewhat close to the elevator and near the others, we finally unloaded. We went to the luggage check for all of our things.

“Did you have to bring your equipment?” Church asked Gaster, Alphys, and Dad.

“Y-yes, Church. You never k-know what could b-b-be a new thing to s-study.” Responded Alphy.

“I would like to do my research while there. The city lab has asked me to collect data on how humans react to seeing us monsters.” Answered Dad.

Gaster had a playful smile on his face. “You never know when you need to harm people with science.”

After the baggage, we finally went up a level to find our terminal. After, of course, going through metal detectors.

“Please ma’am, take off your shoes.” One of the officers told Mom.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not wearing shoes.” The officer paused for a moment and continued working.

“Ugh, I forgot you guys have metal detectors. This is gonna be a pain in the a**.” Undyne groaned.

“Language.” I said.

Undyne looked at me with her normal looking eye. “You better be glad Frisk is here.” I chuckled.

“Ah, you love me Robo-Shark.”

“You little punk.” I was going to say something more, but saw it was her and Mettaton’s turn to go through the metal detectors. The people operating them weren’t paying attention I guess.

“Sir, ma’am. Can you step out of line please?” I charmed my hairband so the metal wouldn’t alert the detectors, then I walked through.

Poor Bones, he had to take off his jacket because of one chain that could not be taken off of the jacket. I took my bag off the belt and waited for the others, watching Mettaton and Undyne getting pat down and the look of increasing worry on the faces of the guards. I was highly amused.

“Joe, can you hand me that please?” The security guy named Joe handed the other hand metal detector to him.

“Here you are Steve.” Steve waved the metal detector over Mettaton’s head while Joe did the same with Undyne. Both the detectors beeped. They looked at each other with confusion.

"How do you have metal on your head?” Steve asked quizzically. “Do you have a metal plate?”

“I’m a robot? I’m made entirely out of metal, did you not notice?”

“You are?! Steve, I think I’m going blind. But what about you? What’s on your head?” Undyne moved her bangs covering her left eye, the one that they were able to save in the explosion.

“I’m a cyborg. And about half of my body is metal.” The security officers both had a look, “Well, I’m stupid,” on their face. They put their detectors away and apologized.

By the time they got their luggage, the rest of us were sitting down and waiting so we could find our terminal and continue to the plane.

“Let’s stop for food first, and we can eat while we wait.” Said Cross.

We all agreed and found a nice place to have breakfast, a cheap little café. The line wasn’t long, so we ordered our food fairly quickly. It just so happened that the Sans-es forgot to order their drinks, and we all wanted coffee. Gaster forgot his too. We all went back in the line and waited for the cashier to be finished with her customer.

“Hi, what would you guys like today?” We all looked at the menu, looked behind us to make sure the others weren’t anywhere near us, shrugged, then answered (all of this happened simultaneously within the Sans-es, Gaster was looking at us amusedly).

“I would like a double shot espresso with some goat’s milk, please.”

While Gaster said, “I would like a large coffee, black, please.”

We all looked at each other, then D and Bones’s eye sockets moved to Gaster, while Sans and I turned around slowly. We all had the same glowing eye aimed at him. He put his hands up in a defensive manner with slight fear and said, “I’m not saying anything! I won’t say anything.” The cashier was giggling slightly.

“Isn’t your brother a goat?” She asked me. I sighed and nodded. She giggled more. “Okay, that would make your total,” she started entering the numbers and repeating the order to herself, “Let’s see. Four goats’ milk espressos and one large coffee, black. Your total is $18.45, is that okay?” We nodded and all of us (including Gaster) made the same motion to get our wallets in our various pockets or bags, and made the same motion of putting down the cash to present it to the cashier. She giggled again.

“Is this normal for you guys to be almost perfectly in sync?” We all shook our heads, in sync. She was practically dying of laughter at this point as she was getting the money, in perfect order because we all put out the exact same amount of money. She counted it and it amounted to exactly the right amount of money.

“You know, this was pretty entertaining. Thank you, and have a nice day! Your drinks and food will be out shortly.” We all hesitated for a bit, then said thank you.

It was silent until we were finally able to get our food and find our terminal. It was actually pretty empty. I was balancing four trays of drinks on me and pulling my suitcase with magic, so it was nice to sit. I put the drinks down on the table next to me and looked around at all the people around me. There was Frisk, Church, Cross, Sans, Bones, D, Papy, Papyrus, Paps, Mettaton, Napstablook, Mom, Dad, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, Gaster, Brandon, Sophia, C, and me. As I looked at the 20 people around me, and the multiple possibilities of different conversations around me, I wondered how it was all orchestrated. I took a bite of my croissanwich and thought.

“Mom? How did you guys get everyone here?”

“We,” she gestured towards herself and Sans, “thought of this. Well, it was mainly Sans’s idea.” I looked at Sans who had a light blue blush on his face, then at Gaster with a knowing smile, and Papyrus with a proud smile. “We told Papyrus about it, then he said he’d tell the others.” Sans said.

“We thought it would be a good idea to get everyone at one place for a vacation.” Continued Papyrus. Mettaton was holding his hand and was cuddling up to him, from where I was sitting across from them, it looked like Mettaton couldn’t see Papyrus’s face. Papyrus was blushing a deep orange that covered most of his face, Gaster was trying to hide his smile from Mettaton, and Sans was smiling proudly at his little brother. I looked over at D, Bones, Paps, and Papy. Those four had the exact same smile on their faces, it seemed that the only people who didn’t know what was going on was Mom, Mettaton, and me.

Conversations went back to normal and I went back to people watching. We took up a lot of space, but there weren’t many people on the flight. I looked to my left and saw Church check her phone, roll her eyes, then show Bones and Cross. I took out my phone to play Sudoku, but Bones called me over.

“Hey, kid. Can you come over here?” I got up and sat across the two Echotale families. Bones took a deep breath and leaned back. “We’ve been getting reports lately of people just randomly showing up in different universes. The literal exact opposite of theirs. Out of the 16 people who Alpha has, 3 of them are from the same universe.” Bones took a deep breath and Church picked up where he left off.

“Those three are from an Outertale. They each landed in a similar spot in an Undersail,” she looked at her phone, “Here’s the bad thing: We can’t find their universes. All of them. There’s a Sans from a Mafiatale and the moment he saw me, he immediately called me 'Seal.' He landed in a Coptale.” I sat straighter.

“He called you Seal?” I asked. She nodded.

“Yeah. I keep on forgetting that I’m known throughout the universe. He didn’t attack us, thankfully.” I sighed in disappointment.

“Does 01 need them for questioning or anything?”

“No. We just need to find their universes and get them back home.”

“I know where the Sans goes.” I checked my watch and saw it was 8:20. “Mind if I do something real quick?” They shook their heads. I teleported into Alpha, and managed to scare the receptionist.

“Goodness! Who are you and what business do you have just teleporting-,” the skeleton at the desk caught themselves, “Wait, how do you even know this place? What equation did you even use? You landed right in the lobby, nobody lands in the lobby. The known equation lands everybody outside and-,” I heard a metallic clanging behind me, “Ah! Sophia! Can you please alert 01 that there is a potentially dangerous stranger in the lobby? Do not alert lockdown though.” I sighed.

“Hey, Meryl, it’s me. Agent N? The super magical one? The one who wiped the floor with 01 in the one-on-one training?” Sophia made a mechanical buzzing sound.

“Oh! Agent N, 01 has been trying to call you. He has been sending you messages regarding the people disappearing and reappearing in different universes. I’ll call him over.” Sophia’s eyes turned pure white with black specks for a few seconds before they returned to her normal black and white. “I have informed him. He will be here shortly.” She left to go make sure other parts of the Foundation were in working order.

“Where in the hell have you been?!” A voice barked from behind me. I resisted the urge to be scared and turned around calmly.

“I’ve been in my universe. I haven’t been getting messages from you, or Bones, or Church. Don’t think I’m ignoring you, please. You know my number right?” 01 nodded.

“Look, I don’t know what the hell is going on, but matters have become worse.” I raised my eyebrow.

“And what do you mean by that?”

“Error’s Chara is missing.”

“I’m here because I know where one of the Sans’s belong. And I heard you guys can’t find their universes?” He nodded.

“I would let you take him, but we still need him. When we get everything sorted out, we’ll call you.”

“One thing before I go. Send me a message.” He took out his phone and sent me a message.

“The hell? It says all the messages I sent you weren’t delivered. Which is weird. The only way it could not be delivered is if someone or something tampered with my phone or the tower. Or your phone.” My phone buzzed.

“Yeah, I got your message.” I put away my phone. “Well, see ya later 01. I have a vacation to look forward to. See you whenever this thing gets sorted out.” He nodded as I teleported away into my own universe. As I landed in my seat, I felt the VOID being used not too far away from us.

“Did you feel that?” I mouthed to Bones. He nodded. I took out my phone and messaged Error.

'Error, where are you?' His response was almost immediate.

'I’m in the Anti-Void looking for my little sh*t. Why?'

'Just making sure.' I replied.

I put away my phone and thought for a moment, letting my eyes lose focus and focusing more on my surroundings and on everything I felt around me. I felt someone staring at me, not in a curious way, but carefully watching me and making sure of my moves. I went back into focus and breathed out.

“Ah shoot,” I said. Cross looked at me curiously.

“What?” He asked.

“I think I know who kidnapped Cherror.” This got their attention.

“Who?” Asked Cross.

“There’s this group of Chara’s going around,” I looked away from Cross, “They called themselves a Midnight Collapse fan club, except better than Midnight Collapse,” I looked back at Cross, “Sorry that I had to bring that up.” He shook his head.

“No, no. It’s okay. I just want to hear how they were better than Midnight Collapse.” We looked at Cross with a lot of concern and worry. He looked around at us and put his hands up. “What? I’m competitive, I’m not going to make Midnight Collapse a thing again. I mean, seriously. To your knowledge, have they directly attacked any Foundation using someone from the past to use it to their full advantage? Uh, no offense Church.”

“Oh, you better be glad we’re in an airport.” I shook my head.

“They said that they’re better in the sense that they’re more powerful, more secretive, and there’s a lot more members.” Cross nodded.

“And you know about them, how?”

“They tried to kidnap me while I was on a walk in the older part of town, where the new sections meet with the older. They threw me into the VOID and I luckily landed in a Mafiatale. You know that Sans that called you Seal?” I asked Church, “He goes by 'Don S.' He’s pretty chill. I’m pretty sure they’ve been following me around lately. They’re gathering perfectly strong and capable Chara’s or kidnapping very powerful ones and possessing them. So, yeah.” I was going to say something more, but Sans called us.

“Papyrus and I are going to go buy something. Want to come?” D, Bones, Papy, Paps, and Brandon stood up. “Uh, sorry Brandon. Skeletons only.” I took out my phone and started playing Sudoku.

“But I am a skeleton,” Brandon whined. Bones breathed in through his teeth, making a “hiss” sound.

“Sorry kid, but we’re going to look for something that’s adult skeletons only.” Brandon immediately sat down and had a look of playful disgust on his face. They weren’t leaving yet, then Sans spoke up again.

“Uh, that means you too kid.” I looked up from my phone.

“I’m not technically an adult, and even though I can become a skeleton, I am a human.”

“It doesn’t matter. We need your help.” I got up and got my bag, and off we went.

“So,” I started, “Where we going, fellas?” We continued walking and Sans looked to the right.

“Right over here.” We turned towards a small gift shop.

“Ah, Sans!” A voice with a British accent called.

“Ronaldo!” He called. A tall man with dark hair came out from behind the counter to shake hands with Sans.

“I’m guessing you need the back room?” Sans nodded.

“Thank you.”

“What time is your flight?”

“About 9:35.” The strange man named Ronaldo led us to a door behind the cashier and opened it, revealing a bright room about the size of his store, with a table and about 10 chairs.

“I’ll alert you ten minutes before your flight if you plan to stay long. Other than that, this room is free for you to use.”

“Thank you Ronaldo.” Ronaldo nodded and closed the door. I looked around the place and immediately spotted three hidden compartments, but I didn’t mention it to the others.

“Is he a secret agent or something?” I asked. Sans shrugged and took a seat.

“I know he’s part of some secret organization, but I don’t know what organization and what country. I know he’s not a bad person, that’s for sure.” He waved at everyone to take a seat.

Gaster, Papyrus, and Sans were sitting at one end of the table, Papy and Bones were on the left side, and Paps and D were on the right. I was sitting on the other end of the table and silently watching the others with slight caution. As odd of a situation we’ve been in as a family, this was new, and the hidden compartments weren’t helping.

“Okay, let’s get started. Dad,” Gaster looked very happy, “You got the magic right and set up?” He nodded and remained calm, but he looked very excited.

“Everything is good. The magic and firework show, along with the setting and time.”

“Good.”

Papyrus looked at his counterparts. “Now, about the music. What have you two found?” Paps took out his phone.

“We found two songs that would match the situation beautifully. Here, I’ll send you the links.” Paps sent him links while Papy explained. “One of the songs is for when you do it. The second song is a nice song in case it goes downhill.”

Papyrus nodded and Gaster turned to Bones and D, “Now, nobody else knows about this, right?” They nodded and Gaster seemed satisfied.

“Everything is set, sons. We have the perfect songs, and now, all we need is the perfect singer,” he turned towards me, “Well? What do you say, child?” I was honestly confused.

“Woah, woah, woah, what the heck is even going on? I assume everyone in here knows what’s going on besides me?” Everyone nodded and then Sans asked me, “You didn’t get anything out of earlier?” I shook my head. “No.” He and Papyrus blushed, then reached into their back pockets. “What are you doing?”

They brought their hands up and they were closed around something, then they placed it on the table. I looked at them curiously. They were little fuzzy boxes. They looked slightly familiar, and I was trying to think of where I’ve seen something like it before. I gasped. I lit up, brighter than the room.

“Oh my gosh. Really?” I asked in a very quiet voice. They nodded. I squealed. “Oh my gosh!!! Can…Can we see them? Or has nobody seen them yet?”

“Nah, we’ve seen them.” Answered Bones.

“And they look beautiful.” Replied D. The skelebros opened the ring boxes and the rings dazzled brilliantly under the lights. The ring that Sans had picked out for mom was simple, but beautiful. The ring itself was gold and had both the Delta Rune and the Skele Rune on it, and the gem wasn’t a diamond, it was a white fire opal.

“Sans,” I said breathily, “It looks perfect. It’s so calm and the fire opal matches mom perfectly. And, Papyrus,” the ring he picked out for Mettaton was obsidian and silver ring, and a Rhodonite as a gem, “That matches Mettaton perfectly. The color scheme is perfect and, is that Rhodonite?” He nodded.

“M always said he doesn’t like diamonds.”

Papy nodded. “It is quite a beautiful ring. My sexy robot would approve.” Suddenly, his eyes widened as he turned to face his brother. “I-I mean-!” Bones had an almost threatening look on his face as he stared at Papyrus.

“And how long has this been going on, exactly?”

“Nothing has been going on, Sans. I was just saying that-that Mettaton was rather dashing and he would like this ring and I referred to him as 'mine' because we are from the same universe and-I’m just saying that I just find him rather dashing.” Papyrus was speaking quickly and was stuttering slightly, trying to make it look like he was totally not dating Mettaton. Bones had an “I don’t believe you” face.

Bones was about to say something when there was a knock on the door behind me. I turned to my right and saw the door opening.

‘Sting. It has to be Agent Sting. Otis always talked about the famous airport worker Sting.’ I thought.

“Uh, I don’t mean to interrupt, but I heard some commotion going on in here. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” I called, “Nothing stings.” They looked at me with curiosity before Sans put away his ring and stood.

“Everything is fine, Ronaldo. We’re just about finished here,” he walked over to Ronaldo and shook his hand, “Thank you for letting us use the room.” Ronaldo took it and nodded.

“Anytime, sir.”

“I’ll see you around. Thank you.” Sans left the room, and one by one, the others stood and did the same.

I used my magic to put all the chairs back and in the right place while Ronaldo was looking. I passed by him and gave him a smile on my way out the door when he grabbed my shoulder.

“You’re Agent N, aren’t you?” His accent was gone.

“If I were this 'Agent N,' how would you know it was me?” He let go of my arm.

“Agent N knows magic, she has a relation with monsters, and” he pointed at my jacket, “I heard she really likes purple.”

“Okay. Who are you?”

“Agent Sting.”

“Oh good. I thought I made a pun for no reason.” I revealed the inside of my jacket and showed a little white pin with the initials SCA. He looked behind him then turned his right sleeve inside out to show he had the same pin, but in red.

“You’re pretty famous, you know? After what you did to Otis, and saving the Princess, it’s kind of interesting how you wanted to stay under Man for so long.” I shrugged my shoulders and shoved my hands in my pocket.

“Sometimes, you don’t like to be the one in charge. Other times, you know your power should be saved for a time when it is really needed. It was a little combination of both for me.” He nodded.

“My name’s Adam, by the way. Otis would always talk highly of an Agent N and how she was pretty good, and that maybe she could beat him one day. Imagine my surprise when I found out she was better than everyone at the Agency.”

“Heh. Well, you gotta do what you gotta do.” He checked his watch.

“Well,” his voice returned back to the accent, “It was nice meeting you. I hope the compartments didn’t throw you off too bad.” I shook my head.

“Nah, it’s fine. Just, try not to make them obvious.” He nodded. “I’ll check back in every now and then. Your number’s with the Agency, right?” He nodded.

“Bye.” He said.

“See ya.” I replied. I caught up with the others, who were looking at me curiously.

“What was that about? You had an entire five-minute conversation with him. Did anything happen?” Asked Bones, curious.

I shook my head. “He just wanted to know about openings at the Foundation. He seemed pretty interested in it too.”

“Well, we decided we’re going to bring back ice cream to the others, so, come on.” We found a stand with over 50 flavors, 15 of which were exotic. I immediately noticed the bright purple, and when it was my turn, ordered it.

“What is ube?” Gaster asked.

“It’s a purple taro root that is famous all around Asia and is used to make a lot of desserts. Haven’t had it in years.” I thanked the cashier and held the rest of the levitating cones with ice magic so that they wouldn’t melt before we got back to our terminal.

“You’re super important adult skeleton only thing was to go for ice cream?” Said Undyne.

“We got everyone ice cream, including you, C.” I said. C became a hologram and I turned him human, handing him a double fudge scoop.


	7. Kraken Open a Cold one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving at the resort, our lovely main character receives a call.

We sat there for another half hour before our gates opened and we were allowed on the plane. When Sans handed me the ticket, I was surprised to see it was first class. I am used to sitting in economy, because even though we could afford first class, economy was still cheaper. As we were boarding the plane, an elderly lady was putting her things up on the carry on thing.

“They had all the first class seats taken up. I do not belong in economy, economy is for you peasant people.” She huffed.

“Ma’am,” I called.

“What?!” I shrank back slightly.

“If you want to sit in first class,” I took out my ticket, “You can have my seat.” She was about to take the ticket when Bones spoke up.

“Hey kid,” he called to me, “You need help transferring your stuff?” The woman looked horrified.

“You know monsters?!?!” She shrieked. I nodded.

“Yeah. I think I’m sitting next to my brother, Asriel.” Asriel looked back and she shrieked again. “Do you still want the ticket?” Her face turned sour

“No I don’t want your stupid ticket you insolent little b*tch!” She spat at me.

“O-okay.” I put my ticket back in my pocket and walked to first class.

“Was it necessary for you to be nice?” Asked C.

“Yeah. I may hate a lot of humanity, but sometimes, it’s a good thing to be a good person. Even if the other person has a reaction that is…less than ideal. Oh, and Bones,” I called, “Sorry you had to be victim to that.”

“I’ve dealt with humans for centuries, you don’t have to apologize for something someone of your species has done.”

“Still, it was my fault why she snapped in the first place.” As I sat down, a flight attendant walked up to us.

“Hello. I would like to apologize for what that lady said to all of you earlier.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s okay with me,” I turned to look at my family, “Are you guys okay?”

“A little racism never killed me.” Answered Dad. The flight attendant nodded.

“Again, the airlines, the captain, and myself would like to apologize for this mishap. If you would like to speak to the captain if or when this happens again during this flight, you are free to. But other than that, please enjoy your flight. The plane will be taking off shortly.” We nodded and sat down. I saw Undyne and Alphys already holding hands like their lives depended on it.

“Are you scared Robo-Shark?”

“N-no! It’s just, I’ve never been on a plane before and I’m so pumped!” I chuckled a bit and smiled. I turned on the TV and turned it to the channel for departure and approximate landing time. We were supposed to depart in 10 minutes.

I turned on the (complimentary) in-flight Wi-Fi that was only for first class and went on Facebook. The almost 5-hour flight went by smoothly, with the drink and snack cart going through every hour. I was able to watch a few movies and get some work done. The city lab asked me to solve some equations for them, they were left by a brilliant scientist, who was recently murdered. As both a judge and a scientist, I hypothesize that they had something to do with his murder. I finally finished the last equation just as we landed. It was about 4:00 pm when we landed and it took a few minutes to get everybody in the same place, call cabs or get rented cars, and then get to the hotel, but we all managed to arrive around 4:30. Sans walked up to the front desk, and signed in.

“Hi. My name is Xara and I will be the one assisting you when you come call. Your bungalows are ready and so is everything else. Please, enjoy your stay.” Sans was handed 8 keys with different names on them. He handed one to Bones, one to Gaster, one to Papyrus, one to Undyne, one to Papy, one to Cross, and one to me.

“The resort is pretty big, here’s a map so you can teleport there if you would choose.” Xara handed each of us a map. Our bungalows were circled, I looked at the other maps and realized different bungalows were circled for each of us. I looked at the key and saw (in neat print) Asriel, Frisk, and my name on it.

Asriel, Frisk,” they grabbed their things and came over, “You guys are with me.”

“Hey punk, do you mind dropping us off at our place?” Asked Undyne.

“Sure.” I looked at their map, then snapped my fingers, teleporting Undyne and Alphys to their bungalow, and Az and Frisk to ours.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Asked Cross.

“Wanted to make sure they went to the right place. I’ll see you guys there.” I grabbed my things and teleported to the bungalow, right in front of the bed.

I took one look around me and was immediately amazed by it. The place looked extremely well-polished and like an actual beach house on the Caribbean, this place must have cost them a fortune to rent. There was a grill on the back porch, a mini fridge/freezer, a high definition TV, and a lot more. I looked around, amazed.

“What the heck? How did we afford this?”

“Uh, sis, remember? People still find G an acceptable form of currency. Eight bungalows, one bungalow is about $1,000, about 1G per bungalow.” Responded Asriel, entertained.

I shook my head and put my suitcase on the bed to start unpacking it and putting the clothes into the closet. “Still not used to this.”

“By the way,” said Frisk, “There’s a bunk bed, well more like a bed on the wall, but same thing.” I looked up and saw a bed that was close to the one that I used to sleep on whenever my family went on a cruise.

“Wow! I haven’t seen one of those in years!”

“Well, you were Underground for 367.” Said Frisk. I was about to respond, but my phone rang.

The ringtone was the Mission Impossible theme, but by a kazoo, which perfectly summed up what I thought about Zachariah whenever he called me in for work. I begrudgingly took out my phone and answered.

“This better be important. I messaged you last night saying not to call unless it was a universe, multiverse, or world threatening mission. Which included people being held hostage, people about to die, or the Foundation being under direct attack.”

“Will you shut up?! I need Frisk to RESET, please!”

“Why?”

“There is a magical weapon being held to my head, Emily and Ethan are tied, gagged, and being held at weapon point along with a really dark skinned kid. They are demanding a RESET, please, nobody has to die.”

“Ah shoot, it’s the Charas. Do they want a RESET or do they want me?” The receiver moved and a different, more sinister voice answered.

“We want you. So what’ll it be, a RESET, death to fellow agents and the traitor, or you and your soul?” I looked at Asriel and Frisk.

“Give me a moment.”

“Okay.” He hung up. I grabbed the Blaster gun from my bag and put it into a holster inside my jacket, then I looked at Frisk and Asriel. 

“If anyone asks, I went to the store.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Asked Asriel.

“The Foundation.” I waved goodbye and teleported to the vents directly above Agent Sigma’s office.

“She’s here. I felt her magic.” The same voice I heard over the phone said. I heard guns being holstered and safety being put off. “You idiot. Did you really just give up one of the most powerful souls in the multiverse for three pathetic, useless agents?”

“She’s here now! Just let them go. You have what you want!” C appeared in my head.

“I connected to the Wi-Fi, it’s Cherror.”

‘Shoot.’ I took out my phone and messaged Error.

“Hey, Error. You should probably peek in here. Just in the universe in general. Don’t come in, they’ll feel you, but just stay around. You’ll know when to enter, trust me. Don’t respond. They’ll hear.” I sent the text and it said “seen.”

“You really think we would have? We have a traitor, and Frisk Church and Frisk Cross. The two best fighters of Epsilon and a valuable Chara! You idiot!” I shook my head and silently opened the vent, lowering myself with magic. I looked like I was in a hammock, lying with my hand behind my head, the other one playing with a knife that I summoned, and my legs crossed over each other.

“You’re pretty stupid to think that they are the Church and Cross. They’re different agents,” I balanced the knife on my finger, “The doubles in my universe. And,” I flipped the knife and caught it between my thumb and forefinger, “I’m pretty sure Sigma over there was fine with sacrificing me because he knew I could take care of myself, isn’t that right? I opened my right eye and lazily looked over at him, noticing all the weapons pointed at me. He looked hesitant to answer, then his face became relieved and happy.

“Yes.”

I looked calm and played along, but his face did not lie. I understand it’s for the greater good, three lives over one, but considering he was so willing to sacrifice someone part of a team when one of the codes we used was “No man sacrificed unless they sacrifice themselves," it hurt slightly.

“So, I heard that you guys have a traitor. Let me guess,” I stopped hovering and stood on the ground, still playing with the knife, “Error’s Chara?” The look of everybody’s face told me I “guessed” right. “Hm, one, two, three, four, five, six…Seems a little small,” I turned to walk towards the door, “Ah, there’s seven and eight. Come in, come in. Join the party.” The two Chara guards outside walked in with their guns right on my head. “You know, it’s not nice to interrupt somebody’s vacation. And honestly,” my eyes darkened, “I’m a little tired of playing nice.”

The guns immediately shot off in different directions, never quite hitting anyone. Then, they were torn from their hands and destroyed, the broken pieces landing neatly into the trash can near Sigma’s (now ruined) desk. They were stunned for a moment before they drew knives from either magic, or varying parts of their armor.

“Hm, you guys just don’t know when to quit, do you. Just hope I don’t need to call in for backup.” I felt the VOID open up beside me.

“I’m already here.” It was Error.

They immediately attacked us, and I pushed them back. Someone jumped over the attack and tried to stab me, I bent backwards and shoved a blue bone through their gut and kicked them to the other side of the room, pinning them to a wall. Three more tried to attack me at the same time, including the leader. I jumped over an attack, ducked a next, and parried another. I pushed them back with magic too. I don’t know how Error was doing, but he had them backing off. Soon, they were all up again and had throwing knives ready.

“No!” I shouted. I summoned one knife and it flew at lightning speed across the room, damaging them, but not killing them. Error summoned black bones that glowed blue and orange, and they shot through their bodies.

“Nobody kidnaps my little sh*t other than me.” He said dangerously.

“Error, don’t kill them. It’s not worth it.” He turned his head toward me and gave me a look.

“Maybe to you, but not to me.” I watched as the bones tore through their bodies, pieces of them going everywhere. I put a shield around Error, Sigma, and I so we wouldn’t get blood on us. When it was finally finished, I looked at Error with both concern and a “Was that necessary” face.

“Are you okay? That has to be a lot of LovE.”

“It’s worth it. These pieces of crap have been causing a lot of trouble throughout the Multiverse.”

“Speaking of 'pieces of crap,' I think I found mine.” We turned around and saw Cherror, Emily, and Ethan.

“Ah, there you are, you little sh*t,” Error said fondly, “Tor was starting to worry.” Something fell and I looked behind me and saw Zach struggling with his bonds.

“Oh, for crying out loud.” I walked over and un-cuffed him. He stood and rubbed his sore wrists. He smiled happily at me.

“Thanks. I-,” I ignored what he had to say and immediately went to Error and the others to say goodbye. “N, wait.” He called.

“Save it, Sigma.” I responded coldly. He grabbed my shoulder and I turned and gave him a dirty look. He let go of me. “I just wanted to say I’m-”

I teleported before he got to finish the sentence. I arrived back at the bungalow as Asriel and Frisk were about to go outside.

“So, what’d I miss?” I asked as I put my gun back into my suitcase.

“Nothing, really, nobody noticed you were gone. We’re going to barbecue for dinner, I’m going to surf, and of course, people are going to swim. I think Undyne mentioned racing someone.” Responded my lovely older brother, Asriel.

I took out my bathing suit and put everything into a drawer with magic and went into the bathroom (which was very fancy by the way) and changed. I put on my swimming shorts and shirt over my one piece, trying to look decent until I actually swim. I left the bathroom and got my sunblock, I don’t get sunburned, but after years of being Underground where there was very little sunlight, I was not taking any chances. Then again, I haven’t gotten burned yet, and I’ve gone back to my normal skin tone.

“Wait up!” I called. They waited for me on the porch and I rushed out the door, but stopped the minute I stepped on the sand. I looked around me, taking in the scent of the ocean, the view of the clear blue water, the sensations of the soft, white sand on my bare feet.

“Woah.” I breathed, “I never really look at things and immediately think that it’s beautiful, but this is an exception.” Yet, I looked to my left and saw the city and the rest of the resort, at least the right was a private beach and beautiful open waters. I followed Asriel and Frisk to everybody else. Some people were already in the water, I immediately saw a flash of red, the color of water matching Undyne’s skin perfectly.

“Hey, is there anything I can help with?” I asked.

Dad shook his head and gestured toward the water. “No, go ahead and have fun. It’s your vacation too, so just try and relax.”

“Hey punk! Get over here! Let’s show these kids who’s boss!” Undyne called. She may have been part robot, but they made her waterproof because she is part fish monster. I chuckled to myself and looked at the adults (Mom, Dad, Bones, Papy, Paps, D, and Gaster) for permission.

“Just go. You’re an adult, remember?” Said Bones.

“Right. C, want to be a human?” A holographic child stood before me, already dressed in a Hawaiian shirt.

“Hell yeah!” I quickly changed him into a human before taking off my shorts and shirt and placing them with the others.

“Wait, don’t you need sunblock?” Asked Mom.

“Nah. I need a tan, sides, I don’t burn, fire can be on me though.” I ran as the Papyrus’s threw sand at me.

The water was warm when I stepped in, unlike the usual freezing cold waters I was used to. I went into a deeper part and swam near Undyne, the kids, and a few others, but not too close that they could see what I was doing. I let my magic gather around my legs so that they fused together and formed a tail, a dark purple and maroon. Parts of my neck opened up and formed gills, allowing me to breathe and talk underwater. I sank into the water and swam towards the others, letting my tail brush on Brandon’s leg.

“Something touched me.” I heard him say.

“It was probably seaweed.” I think it was Church.

“But I would have seen it.” I brushed against Sophia then Church.

“I’m telling you Brandon, it’s seaweed.” Said Sophia.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Answered Church. I brushed against Church again and let her try to grab my tail, then saw her startle as she couldn’t wrap her hand around it.

“The heck?” Said Undyne. I swam a little deeper so I was directly under all of them, then swam up slowly and tugged on Cross’s leg. He thrashed in the water.

“Something’s got my leg!” I tugged him gently, hoping he took it as a hint, then dragged him underwater. He turned to punch at whatever was holding him, but I caught his hand. I waved my hand and he stared at me quizzically. Knowing elemental magic, I gave him his own personal air bubble.

“What the heck?” He said.

'Deep breath,' I signed. He nodded and took a deep breath, the air bubble released his head as Undyne dove under. He swam up and I swam after them.

“Boo,” I said.

“What the hell type of magic do you even have?” Asked Cross.

“Pretty powerful magic,” I showed my tail, “Because now I’mma mermaid.”

“Wow. How fast can you swim?” Asked Undyne.

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s race.”

I shrugged. “Sure. To where?” She pointed in the distance where I knew the coral reef ended.

“We just need someone to stand there.” Cross turned and swam towards shore, said something to D, then called the others out of the water.

“I’ll be your finish line.” D called. He walked into the water and came to a certain point where it was deep enough for him to become a dragon, so he did, his ribs out of the water and his shorts growing with him. He went to the point, his head above water. Undyne and I looked behind us as our varying fans cheered us on.

“On your mark,” yelled Sophia, “Get set… GO!”

We dove underwater and raced toward D, she was getting ahead of me, when all of a sudden, D was dragged down into the water. He was thrashing and trying to climb. We both picked up speed and swam faster than I thought we could to go to him. We got to him around the same time, Undyne winning what was supposed to be a race. The sunlight coming in from the surface of the water showed a huge mass of white thrashing and struggling against some sort of black. I illuminated the area with blue bones, showing D struggling against dark tentacles.

“Holy sh*t.” Said Undyne. We froze for a moment, then Undyne turned to me. “Think you can fight like that?” I shook my head as an electric blue spear appeared next to her.

“No, but I have another idea.”

She was already shooting spears at the tentacles while trying not to hit D. My body started rearranging itself. I became leaner (but still chubby), my tail separated and became legs, but with webbed feet and hands, and my skin faded away and became scales. My hair floated around me and I noticed that it was blue, my skin was yellow, but it was no time to notice or see how I changed. I summoned an electric green glowing sword and swam down to help Undyne.

D grabbed hold of something and tried to pull it off of him, his head landed near me as he raised his arm to try and pull the owner of the tentacles off of him. I stared at the sight and knew the Kraken was here. I swam over and started working on the tentacles, hacking at whatever piece I could, Undyne was at the head, spearing it. The Kraken made a shrieking sound as we attacked it, its tentacles tugged on D, pulling him closer. D was straining under the pressure, I noticed that he was starting to crack. I swam next to Undyne and helped her attack its monstrous head. A tentacle pushed me back as Undyne evaded it.

I threw a few sharpened bones at the sea creature, Undyne grabbed one, swam behind it and thrust it into its skull. With one final shriek of agony, the Kraken slowly released an unconscious Dragon D and sank into the ocean, lifeless. I checked Undyne’s stats to see if she gained anything or lost any hp. She didn’t gain LV, but she was on low health and looked like she was about to pass out, her spear disappeared and she swam to meet me. I swam down near D and took out his soul, saying a spell that calmly put his dragon form back into his body and released his original form. I cradled him in my arms and went up to grab Undyne, who was tired and on the verge of passing out. I grabbed her too and swam to shore. I dragged them out of the water when we were near enough for me to stand up.

We landed on the beach and I dragged them to lie them on the sand.

“Undyne!” Yelled Alphys.

“Brother!”

“D!” Shouted Paps and Cross. A weapon was held in front of me as Paps, Cross, and Alphys tried to protect their loved ones.

“Who are you and what did you do to them?” Asked Paps. I stood up and brushed the sand off of my bathing suit and noticed that I was still a yellow scaled fish monster with blue gills and hair, I actually looked pretty tropical.

“Hey, calm down. It’s me.” I healed Undyne and D and then changed back into myself.

“The way you can turn into monsters is really concerning.” Said Paps.

“How so?”

“Sometimes we don’t even know if it’s you and I fear that one day we’ll harm you on accident for it.” I shrugged my shoulders and hoisted D on my back while carrying Undyne bridal style, not asking for help.

“Will you stop straining yourself?” Said Church.

“What do you mean? I’m totally fine.” I lied them down on some beach chairs then got some water. “They’re the ones you should be worried about.”

Cross crossed his arms and said, “Are you sure about that? They may be passed out, but at least they take care of themselves when they wake up.”

“What are you talking about? I take good care of myself. I helped them fight. Heck, I just got back from a mission and I’m fine.” It was silent for a minute, before Paps said. “Yet, you still managed to get stabbed. You’re hp’s low too. For somebody with 30 hp, I don’t think 5 is good for that at all.”

“Who told?” I looked around and just about everybody nodded. “At least I’m not passed out on a beach chair because of the Kraken.” A shot that sounded really close to us boomed. Sophia was to my left and fell back, clutching her arm in agony.

“Sophia!” Screamed Bones. The window to a bungalow closest to us was shattered, I noticed it as Bones’s.

Everybody ducked for cover, besides me because I’m an idiot like that. I looked into the window and saw none other than Otis himself. His eyes locked mine as he loaded another bullet into his gun. He ran out the door and aimed the gun me. My reflexes kicked in and I immediately ducked as the bullet whizzed over my head. I ran towards him and tried to tackle him, but he took out a knife and shanked me. I fell back as he straddled me, about to shove the knife in my throat and finish the deed when he was suddenly lifted from my body.

“I am not having this!” Yelled a Papyrus. I looked behind me and saw Papy holding Oscar (his old agent name is Otis) with his magic, eye blazing a fiery orange. I rolled and stood as fast as I could, not noticing the pain in my abdomen.

“Papy don’t!” I yelled.

There was another gun shot from above me, I didn’t feel anything at first, but my shoulder slowly started to throb. I fell on my knees and held my shoulder, forcing myself to stand. “Papy, don’t do this. You don’t need to gain the LovE.” He ignored what I said and I turned around and was able to catch multiple white bones erupting from the ground and impaling Oscar.

”NO!” I screamed again. His soul left his body and broke into many different pieces, too broken to stick around. I used levitation to pull the bullet out from my shoulder. I winced in pain as I turned around again.

“Sophia!” I said. I ignored my wound and went to treat her. “Lay her on the bench.” I ordered. “Let me see it,” her hand moved away from her arm and showed the wound. “Okay, this might sting a little, but I’m going to have to move your arm.” She nodded.

“Cloth.” I said. A hand towel was placed in my hand and I rolled it up and placed it in her mouth. “Towel.” A beach towel was given to me and I used it to clean some of the blood around her arm. I carefully lifted it up and looked at the other side, no exit wound.

“This isn’t good. Uhh,” I thought, “Gaster. By any chance, do you have iodine and desflurane, isoflurane, and sevoflurane?”

“Yes.”

“I need it please.” He handed me his lab kit and I immediately took the iodine and cleansed the skin, feeling Sophia tremble and bite down on the towel. I took the three separate chemicals and combined them to make a local anesthetic. I took one of the needles and sterilized it with the alcohol, then filled the syringe with the anesthetic.

As any doctor would do, I shook it to get rid of the air bubbles, and squirted some of it away from the patient and everybody else to make sure it was working, it was. From there on, it was just a matter of getting the bullet out with harming anything major or possibly making the wound worse. After cauterizing the wound and cleaning it of everything, I healed it with magic. Speeding up the natural body process of repairing the flesh.

“How ya feeling?” I asked.

“Tired. And hungry.” She responded. ~~ "Again, I apologize for this happening. I tried to call your phones, both the personal numbers you gave us and your bungalows. Nobody answered and I feared the worst. But, luckily, you decided to stay with us specifically. The police will not be alerted and the body will be given to his last known work location. Is that alright?” Xara asked. We nodded.

“Hey, uh, kid?” D said.

“Yeah?"

“You’re bleeding… A lot.” I looked down at myself and noticed all of my wounds, it’s a surprise I hadn’t fainted yet. I let magic gather around the places where I was hurt and let it knit back together, making sure no scars were left.

“I guess I’m just not good with octopuses and squids, huh?” D said. I nodded, chuckling silently.

“At least the Kraken didn’t tenta-kill us.” He nodded.

“A little morbid, but funny.” I sighed and looked at the setting sun over the beach. I had an idea.

“Hey guys!” I called. “Listen, I know this isn’t how we planned this out, but it’s just the first day. Maybe tomorrow will be better. And, how about a picture?” I flashed my new camera, not a phone, an actual camera.

They looked at each other and piled up in front of the camera, right in front of the beach, with the setting sun directly behind them. I set my camera in a place that would have gotten all of us, then held it there with magic along with all the other phones or cameras that were given to me. When we looked at the picture after everything was through, it was slightly humorous.

“Look at that, we all look like a mess.” Giggled C. We agreed.

Right before it was time to go to bed, the Papyrus Trio called me over.

“The song we found for you to sing is called 'Perfection' by Ted Sheerer.” I nodded. “The other one if things go south, which I doubt highly, is called 'Say You’ll Hold On' by Arthur James.”

"Have you got that-,” Papyrus was about to say my name but was interrupted by a distant laugh.

“Yeah, I got it.” We all nodded and went to bed.


	8. Totally Not a Shakespeare Rip-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the resort has a sparring arena, which leads to some interesting characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There comes a section where it continuously mentions how "cats" is italicized, but I wasn't aware of the entire thing where you *could* make it italicized, so yeah, italics have been replaced with apostrophes.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of smoke.

I jumped out of bed and looked around. “Where the heck am I?” I said to myself.

“We’re in vacation in Orlando and the smoke is because Undyne is making breakfast.” A soft voice responded from nearby.

I looked to my left and saw Frisk drawing in their little journal. I changed into more presentable clothing and opened the door.

“Come on Frisk.” They put their journal away and walked out with me. “Are you alright, kid?”

They nodded. “I’m just scared. Not just for me, but for all of us. And, Papy… He killed a man yesterday.”

i nodded grimly. “Yeah. He didn’t need to though.”

“I offered to RESET so he wouldn’t have the LOVE, but he didn’t want to. He said that it can be prevented, but he still tried to kill you even when he was being held by his soul. Papy said that whoever that guy was, he was too DETERMINED to just forget about it or think that it was some sort of déjà vu,” they turned me toward them, “Is he right? And who was he? Why did he shoot you?” I put on my brave face and held Frisk’s head.

“I don’t know who he was. But, I know Papy was right. As good as it would be to RESET, if he remembers dying, we don’t know what could happen. But, I think it would be a good idea to SAVE every day.”

They nodded. “I don’t want anybody to die. Nobody has to die.”

I nodded. “Now, let’s go.” They held my hand and we walked over to our beach table.

Xara was there and speaking to Sans. I checked my watch and saw that it was 8:07, I woke up an hour earlier than I intended.

“G’morning.” I said.

“Morning.” Said Asriel.

“Hey guys,” called Sans, “Listen to this.”

Xara spoke. “We have a sparring arena near the gym and game room. Ever since monsters came to the surface, we’ve added more things to make sure both our monster and human guests can be comfortable. So, we have added an outdoor sparring arena so that monsters can now use their magic without possibly hurting the other guests.” Church and Cross nodded excitedly. “One of the rules are though, you can’t eat one hour prior to the match.” We nodded.

“We can go right now and those who aren’t going to fight, you guys can have breakfast.” Said Cross.

“Brandon! Sophia!” Called Frisk excitedly. “What if we spar each other?”

“Well, as long as you guys know what to do and don’t harm anyone too bad, then yes.” Church cut in.

“Actually, we have a sparring area for children with a lot of foam protectors, but not too much that they can’t do anything. Number one rule for that is, you’re only allowed to use the foam sticks over there, to assure that children don’t get hurt.” Xara offered.

“You know what, sure. Let’s go. Where is it on the map?” Asked Bones. She pulled a map out of her dress pocket and showed it to us, pointing to a building not far from the main lobby. “Thanks.” Bones responded. She nodded and said goodbye, off to attend her duties elsewhere.

“Well, D. What do you say? Want to have a little spar?” Bones asked his counterpart.

D nodded. “It’s been a while. Why not?”

“I’ll stay here and make sure all the food’s ready when you guys come back.” Offered Mom. Undyne, Alphys, and Sans all decided to stay back. We took five minutes to change into our sparring outfits or casual clothing, then we teleported into the outdoor arena. There were four sparring circles, none of which were occupied.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Asked Church.

“Asgore,” said Gaster, “What do you say, old friend? Would you like to spar? Just like old times.”

Dad stood. “I’ll still beat you like old times.”

Gaster had a very cocky look. “We shall see, Asgore. We shall see.”

I sat down next to Mettaton and Papyrus as Gaster and Dad situated themselves in the sparring circle.

“How long has it been since our last match, Asgore?”

“At least a few centuries.” They started circling each other while having a conversation.

I slowly leaned over to Mettaton and whispered, “Hey. Wanna make a bet?” I asked. He leaned his head towards me while he continued watching the fight that was yet to start 

“What?”

“I bet that Dad will win against Gaster, it’s going to be a tie between Church, Cross, and their skelebros, and the kids are going to win against whatever adult we end up finding inside.”

“I bet that that old skeleton idiot will win, Church and her family will win, and I agree with you on the kids. What’s the wager?” He asked.

“Loser treats the other to dinner.”

“Any specific place in mind?”

“The old fashioned diner in town, the one we usually go to for family dinners.” He nodded and held out his right hand; I shook it. Finally, the spar between the two old friends began.

Gaster tried to punch Dad, but Dad blocked. Gaster punched again and Dad dodged. He caught one of his hands and pulled Gaster towards him and lifted him up, then threw him to the ground.

“Oh ho ho! We’re doing it like this, are we?” Gaster rolled over and jumped up and over Dad. He stopped over his back and put his elbow out, landing it on the spinal column. Dad gave out a groan of pain and fell down.

He threw Gaster off of him and summoned his blue fire spear. Gaster stood and summoned his bone staff, which was glowing a dark purple. They swung their weapons at each other, clashing them. Then, Dad directly attacked Gaster. Lifting his spear over the Doc’s staff and slamming it near his shoulder, pointed end facing up. Dad then flipped the spear and pushed the Doc down with the blunt end of it. He spun the spear and held it against his throat. “Yield, Gaster.”

“I don’t think so.” Gaster kicked dad off of him and grabbed his spear, throwing it to the side along with his staff. He grabbed dad’s hand and pulled him toward him, but moved out of the way and dodged the hit that was headed towards his face. He sidestepped as Dad fell forward and then grabbed his arm, holding it behind his back and pulling it. Dad let out a little squeak.

“I yield! I yield!” Gaster let go and helped Dad up. “Just like old times Gaster, just like old times.” Dad laughed.

“I was surprised when I won. You usually pull something last minute.”

“I’ve been out of training for about a week. You know how it is.” Gaster nodded and they went and sat down. ~ “You feel it too, don’t you Asgore?”

Asgore nodded grimly. “I don’t know when I felt it exactly, but I know that something just isn’t right about this place. It’s a wonderful resort, I know that. But, something just feels-”

Gaster finished his sentence. “-Dangerous. I know what you mean. Why would Xara be fine with a dead body showing up over here? And why else would there be a sparring arena?”

Asgore nodded and they watched as the two opposing Gaster families were about to spar. ~ “Well, guess we’re up guys.” Said Bones.

“Do we just go against whoever?” Asked Cross; Church nodded.

Yet, when they took their stances on opposite sides of the battle square, they were directly across their counterparts. Church to Cross, Bones to D, and Papy to Paps. They were still for a moment, contemplating the others moves, then, after it felt too still and tense, they ran towards each other. At a certain point, the Frisk’s jumped and drew their right hand back to punch their counterpart. Around that same point, the Sans’s summoned bone clubs and swung them to the left for momentum to swing to the right (they are both left handed, most Sans’s are). The Papyrus’s both did a jump kick, they collided, staying in the air for a few moments. The Sans’s swung at the same time and made a cracking noise as their clubs collided, staring at each other with a playfulness and a fire. The Frisk’s fists collided, they stayed in the air for a few moments.

When their attacks collided, it felt like everything froze. Then they fell or moved again. Church and Cross both landed with a practiced grace and immediately put their hands to their face, boxing style. They threw a left and right hook, then an uppercut with their right hand. How they both managed to dodge each other’s uppercut is beyond me. Then, after going back to the boxer’s stance, they both aimed for the face and hit. Their heads jerked back as they held their noses and said, “Ow!” The punch moved them a few feet away from each other.

Bones and D moved back from the tension in their clubs, then smashed them forward, quickly pulling away and aiming lower. They stared each other down, then their clubs snapped where they were conjoined. Their eyes widened, then they drew back their clubs and pointed the blunt end towards each other and shoved, pushing each other back a few feet.

Papy and Paps backflipped away from each other before their hovering moment stopped. They kicked with their right foot aimed at the face, then the left. Then they spun for momentum and kicked with their left foot, not only did they hit the others face, but they moved back and to the left.

They stayed at their places for a few seconds, numbing the pain on their injuries, then they took a few steps back and took a running start toward the other. The Frisk’s jumped again to try and punch their counterpart one final time, the Sans’s had their bone clubs ready to swing, sharpened end out, and the Papyrus’s jumped for another kick. When their hits collided, a boom was heard and a golden circle of light was produced from the group, and grew outwards. Like one of those really fancy fight scenes in cartoons and stuff. We looked away as dirt and some debris hit our faces.

“Holy sh*t are you guys okay?” Asked Napstablook.

I looked up and saw the two families on the floor, eyes wide, and slightly charred. Their hair was messy and they had soot and char all over their skin. I jumped up and looked at them.

Cross coughed. “That was awesome.” I laughed in a relieved way and sat back down next to Mettaton.

“I win this one.” I whispered to him.

“I won last. Next one won’t even be a tie breaker.” I shrugged and we stood to move inside. We looked around the indoor sparring arena for people who might have been willing to fight three literal children. Well, an almost adult, a teen, and a child.

“Anyone willing to fight three kids?!” Sophia shouted. A few adults looked at them and laughed. Two adult males walked up to them. A dark haired man with a beard and black shirt that said “420 blaze it”, and a brown haired man with workout clothes on him.

“I’ll spar with you kids. If you want to fight someone, might as well be someone competent.” The man in workout clothing said.

“Typhalt, is this really a good idea? I mean, they’re just kids.” The bearded guy said.

“Mauritio, you should know by now that I may not make good decisions, but I have good reasoning behind it. By the way, where’s Benvy?”

“He went to get Rome and Julie.” I laughed after they stated their names. “What? Is there something wrong with our appearances?”

“N-nothing,” I giggled, “I just find this entertaining.” Typhalt puffed his chest out and straightened his back, acting like authority as he addressed me.

“And what is entertaining about it?”

“Typhalt…” Mauritio said quietly. I cleared my throat and smiled goofily at them. 

“You guys have names that are similar to Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. I find that very entertaining.”

“Oh god, another one.” Said Typhalt.

“Well, if you want to spar with three kids at the same time, I think we’re up for the challenge.” Said Brandon. Frisk nodded with a determined glint in their eyes. Typhalt nodded and led the kids to a sparring square.

“Since you guys are still young, I’ll go easy on you. I’ve been fighting for years and I don’t really want to put my all into kids. Don’t get me wrong, I’m a fighter, but I know when I’m too much.” The kids nodded, but Frisk was about to sign, but then opened their mouth and said, “I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to go easy on us. We’ve trained together before and we know what we’re capable of.”

“I still don’t want to go against kids, it just feels wrong.”

They shrugged their shoulders. “Suit yourself.”

Typhalt squinted and stared at them. “Fine. If it’s a challenge you want, it’s a challenge you will get.” They all smiled at this, then got into a battle stance. Typhalt also assumed this stance and gave the kids a friendly smile, then the battle begun.

We were sitting in the bleachers, with the other people who were spectating. ~ Brandon was the one who made the first move.

He moved forward with a quick punch to the gut and stepped back. Frisk moved to behind Typhalt and tried to climb on his back, but Typhalt grabbed them and lightly tossed them at Brandon. Sophia tried to swipe him off his feet, but she ended up getting pushed away from the stomach. Brandon was up again and lunged at him, while Sophia tried to attack from behind. Typhalt elbowed Sophia in the face and kicked Brandon down. Frisk again jumped on his back and tried to take him down the other way. Typhalt grabbed Frisk’s hands and flipped them off of his back, elbowed Sophia in the gut and was about to punch Brandon in the chest to knock him down, when he noticed someone on the other side of the arena. He was holding a weapon that was aimed at the kids.

Typhalt’s eyes widened as he pushed Brandon down, knocked over Frisk and Sophia, turned around and yelled, “Everybody get down!” ~ I watched as Typhalt was about to knock down Brandon, sucking in my breath because of the wager I had made with Mettaton.

He paused for a moment and the kids were getting ready for another attack when he pushed Brandon down by his chest, then swung his arm behind him, knocking down Sophia and Frisk. I tensed up, then he turned around and yelled, “Everybody get down!”

I stood up and summoned a clear barrier in front of the bleachers, all of them. A shot was fired from nearby and as Typhalt screamed in agony, and fell. The barrier flashed as something hit it, which I assumed was the bullet. It either went through his body, or grazed his flesh. The unfamiliar person walked forward from his perch and pointed the gun towards the kids, I think he was aiming at Frisk. I jumped through the protective barrier and ran towards the weapon holder. I grabbed the hand with the gun and held the other one. I heard people screaming behind me and a lot of chaos.

“Typhalt!” Mauritio yelled.

I was still wrestling the gun from this guys’ hand, but then his other hand freed itself and punched me in the gut. I was pushed back because he just happened to hit a surgery spot and it hurt. I released his other hand because reflexes suck sometimes, and the gun moved to under my stomach and was fired. I coughed and fell over, holding my stomach in pain. I was breathing heavily, but steadily. I rolled onto my back and looked behind me.

“Dad,” I called out weakly, “Dad don’t… Please. You don’t need to gain the LOVE.”

The Doc put a hand on his shoulder and Dad nodded. The man wielding a gun had it pointed at Frisk again, and was about to pull the trigger when black tentacles shot up from the ground and wrapped around the hand, and then the body. Gaster’s eye was glowing a dangerous purple as he held his hand out, squeezing the man.

Dad on the other hand, his eyes were glowing a dangerous red, unlike his usual color of sky blue. His hands were holding a blazing fire. The moment before they launched their attack at him, I could only whisper a silent, “No,” before the flames engulfed the man and the tentacles squeezed him, some piercing him. His end was quick, his screams of pain during his final moments were loud and full of agony.

I was feeling weaker, having forgotten I was shot like, 3 minutes ago. Instead of watching the aftermath and seeing a charred human body fall to the floor, I focused instead on healing myself. With how weak I was though, it was practically impossible. I sighed and lied flat, waiting for either death or help. Honestly, whichever came first I guess. You might be thinking that it’s impossible, but mind you, remember how Uncle Ben died? Exactly. Anyway, back to the story.

“Aunt Magic!” Said Sophia. I groaned slightly and leaned my head back against the floor, feeling the wetness of my own blood soaking one of my best shirts and favorite travel jacket.

“Oh sh*t. Don’t-don’t worry kid, I got you.” Said Bones. “F**k, f**k, f**k. Oh sh*t. How did you do this yesterday?” He said. I could hear panic in his voice.

“Where’s my briefcase?” Said a panicked Gaster. “Where the f**k is my briefcase?!”

“Gaster, calm down. You left it in your bungalow.” Frisk said.

“Ah, r-right.” Soon, a furry hand was caressing my face, calming me.

“She’s still alive. I think she’s still conscious.” ‘You got that right, dad.’ I thought. He removed my hand from my stomach and a warmth fell over it.

“What are you doing? The bullet will be trapped in her!” Said Brandon.

“I’m not trying to heal it, she can do that on her own. I’m cauterizing it so not much blood falls out. At least until Gaster can hurry his ass up and get here with the f*cking briefcase.” I was shocked. I have never heard Dad curse before. I’ve heard Mom, but only with lesser words…usually.

“Dad!” Said Frisk.

“I’m sorry, child. It’s just, two f*cking times. Three if you count Friday. I’m tired of all this f*ckery. This is a vacation, dammit. And, why would this be happening now? It doesn’t make any sense. It’s all so much sh*t and-,” he stopped suddenly. (A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked behind him).

“I think you’ve done enough. I found my briefcase and I remember how she did it. Now move.” Said I think Gaster.

After iodine was added to my skin and a syringe entered the area, a pair of cold tweezers entered my body. After some digging around, it found what it was looking for: the bullet. After stitching my wound and healing it the best they could, I felt strong enough to get up, so I slowly sat up. I was immediately smothered with hugs.

“Hey, hey, hey! Guys, calm down,” my hands were up and I was being smooshed by hugs, “Guys, I’m okay. One bullet isn’t gonna kill me. I’m no Uncle Ben.”

“Will you just shut the f*ck up with your self-depreciating bullsh*t?!” (As a writer, this surprised me. I know I’m the one who wrote it, but still. Agh.) Said Dad.

“D-dad? What,” I stammered, “What?” Frisk gasped, Bones had the exact same look as Gaster, and I was shocked. “A-are you okay?”

“No. No I am not. Three times already my family has been hurt or almost dead. Twice, it was the same person who was hurt severely. Of course I’m not okay,” his voice softened and started breaking at points, “I can’t take it. I’m worried that someone is going to get hurt too badly or die before Frisk SAVES again.”

“It’s the LOVE, Asgore. You shouldn’t have killed him.” Said Bones.

“I gained some too. But to me, the stupid b*tch deserves it.” Scowled Gaster.

“Can you watch your language please? Goodness, there are kids present.” Asriel teased.

Brandon scoffed. “I don’t f**king care.”

“Hey,” said Bones, “You watch your mouth.” Brandon pouted.

Frisk looked at Dad and signed, “Do you want me to RESET?” Dad and Gaster looked behind them at the corpse of the young man.

I realized that there were no police here, and the only people in the arena was us, Mauritio, Typhalt, and three people who were unfamiliar, but since they were huddled around Typhalt, I was guessing it was Benvy, Rome, and Julie.

“Frisk, as much as I like the offer,” I turned around to see Dad, Gaster, Bones, and D looking at me, “I think we have to decline.”

“It’s warm outside, I don’t think the cold will last long.” Said Gaster.

“Why don’t you guys want to? These deaths can easily be preventable, so can the injuries.” Said Brandon.

“Yeah. I remember the RESETS, I can just use magic and nobody will have to die. They won’t have to die, nobody will.” ‘And if I have to, I’ll gain the LOVE myself.’ I thought to myself.

“You know as well as we do that the smallest thing can have the biggest outcome. They could come back and kill us, someone else could kill them, they could kill one of us, you could kill them, the possibilities are literally endless.” D’s usually deep and ethereal voice was a little higher and sounded like Original without his accent. I shrugged.

“So? Either way, it’s going to end with a dead body and somebody having their LOVE raised. If anyone is going to kill, I’d rather have it be me. We still don’t know if I can gain LOVE and I see it as better.” I argued.

“And that’s how we know you’re a Chara,” said C. Church elbowed him.

“Look, we know you don’t want to kill anyone, and that you haven’t before, but-” I cut off Bones.

“I’ve killed before. I just didn’t live with it. Aside from all the Genocide runs where I had to kill Frisk lest they sell their soul to Mettaton and basically ruin their life and the lives of everyone else because we can never truly be happy if they sell their soul, I went back to my first SAVE. Where I almost killed somebody. And then I killed him in the entirety of the school, and the Underground. I went back again and didn’t kill him, then I disappeared for like, a month, and reappeared,” I shook my head, “Anyway, my point is, I don’t think I can or will gain LOVE if I kill anyone.”

“The answer is no, and that is final.” Said Gaster.

I was about to say something else when someone tapped my shoulder. “Excuse me? I know this probably isn’t a good time, but you’re monsters right? Please, my cousin is bleeding. He’s going to die, please! Please.” A woman was begging, I looked past her and saw Typhalt. I immediately stood up.

“Shoot, we forgot Typhalt. Don’t worry Julie, I got this.” I rushed over and looked at his condition. He had a lot of blood on his side, not near any internal organs though. I leaned down and uncovered the area. “Sorry for this,” I said as I placed pressure on the area and teleported iodine to me, “The bullet hit the barrier so it’s a clean exit wound. It’s too far off from the middle to have hit any internal organs, and from how he’s physically fit, it just went through muscle,” I was explaining the situation and his injuries while healing him, “There, that should do it. Your body should be able to generate enough blood either today or within the next few days. You lost at least 1 pint, so I think you’ll be fine today. You’re fully healed, flesh and all, but take it easy Typhalt.” He rolled onto his back and felt his side.

“How? Magic works miracles.” He said in awe.

“Only hers does,” said Dad, “If any of us healed it, you would have still gotten stitches and it would have taken a month for it to fully regenerate and heal.” I shrugged it off and stood.

“Thank you,” said Julie.

“Don’t mention it.”

“I am sorry to interrupt,” interrupted a female voice, “But I would like to have a word with both Mr. Dreemurr and Mr. Gaster.” It was Xara.

They walked off into the gym while we talked with the others, learning they had last names of Capule, Monteg, and Escal. ~ “Gentleman, I apologize for you having to see all of this today, but I would have to say not to dig too deep into our sources."

Gaster and Asgore glanced at each other before becoming more cautious. Xara noticed this and put her hand up.

“I won’t harm you. The only weapon I have on me is a weak taser and I’m pretty sure it won’t harm either of you.” They relaxed.

“What are you talking about then?” Asked Gaster cautiously.

“We…I know that you two have suspicions about this resort, I’m saying not to dig into our sources or reviews. For our safety and yours.”

“Well then, if we can’t research, then may we ask?” Asked Asgore.

Xara looked at them for a moment, then answered, “Yes. But I have every right not to answer or elaborate.” They nodded.

“Understandable. First question: Why would a resort have a sparring arena and why haven’t the police been contacted?” Asked Gaster.

“A lot of people enjoy fighting and our managers thought that it would be a good idea for those training. We also offer special defense classes. The police are notified whenever an accident has happened, they just don’t come right away. We work with the police department here in Orlando to ensure that if anyone dies, is harmed, kidnapped, or any other felony happens on our grounds, the police will be notified and arrive calmly. Not the usual blaring sirens. If it is an accident that could prove fatal or someone is just injured, the ambulance will arrive. But if someone is just dead, we will just call the coroner and the police.”

“But why? If someone dies on your property, which has happened twice on our stay and I get the feeling that it has happened a lot more before then, why would the police be so calm about it?” Asked Asgore.

“I’m afraid that is a question I cannot answer.” She flipped her hair behind her shoulders and adjusted her jacket. Gaster saw something yellow fastened to the inside, which clashed highly with the dark maroon of the jacket.

“What is in your jacket?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s something yellow in your jacket, what is it?”

“I am not allowed to answer that either.”

“Alright. Well, I think those were all the questions we needed answers to. Thank you Xara.”

“Welcome. I still have to talk to and apologize to the other guests.” They walked out, Asgore and Gaster behind Xara.

“What did you see?” Signed Asgore. Gaster showed a little yellow pin with the initials SCA on it. “How odd.” Signed Asgore.

“We must see what it could stand for, before anything else happens.” Signed Gaster.

“I agree.” ~ “I would like to both apologize and thank you all for what you have done today. This does not happen often, and if you would like to sue, maybe I or your assistant could convince you not. If you choose to sue, then go ahead.”

We looked at Typhalt and he just kind of shrugged and felt his side. “Honestly, I’m fine. The kids are safe, as far as I know, and the only person who died is the attacker.” Xara nodded and turned to us. Then, everyone looked at me.

“What? I’m the one who got shot, but I wasn’t the one he was aiming for.”

“If there is anything we could do here for your stay to make up for what has happened, please feel free to ask.”

There was a thoughtful silence before Typhalt said, “Well, I would ask if you could cut our pay in half, but since we already paid, I see we can’t do that. So, how about half off of the food around here and/or couponed or free events like scuba diving or a dinner cruise?” Xara took out her phone and messaged someone.

“The manager is fine with this and you will receive passes to any restaurant located in our resort is free, only used once. This includes places that require reservations, and you can just drop in. And, he will also send a coupon for half off the dinner cruise, and free scuba or surfing lessons, gear included. They will be waiting at your room.”

“Thanks.” She turned to face Dad and Gaster. “And you two?"

“Maybe some heating pads and a coupon like theirs.” Gaster responded without any hesitation.

She sent another text and turned to the kids. “Children?”

They were quiet for a moment before Frisk whispered something in Brandon’s ear, who then whispered to Sophia, and they all nodded. “A FunStation or ZBox, please, if you can anyway. And only while we’re here.” She sent another text and turned to me. I shrugged.

“I’m good,” then a thought crossed my mind, “Actually, I don’t want any items, but I have one small request,” she nodded curiously at me, “I would like access to some security cameras, if not, then can any of us, me being preferred, be notified whenever someone odd or out of the ordinary is on premises or anywhere near us?” She sent another text and waited a bit for a response.

“My manager will give you access to the cameras at the lobby and the area closest to your bungalows, and you will be notified. If you are not notified and there is any other accident, then they either bypassed the cameras or they were already a guest here. Is that all?” We nodded. “I bid you all adieu.” She left and we gave each other wave and left the building.

I walked next to Dad and Gaster, in the back of everyone else, although the kids were not far in front. ~ “So,” she asked, “What did she ask you guys?”

“She just told us not to dig into their reviews. I’m guessing they have terrible reviews on Shout.” Said Asgore.

“Did you guys ask her anything?”

“We asked why the police weren’t notified. She told us they were, they just don’t come with sirens. She also said that since it’s just a dead body at this point, they only need the coroner.” Said Gaster. “Although, we found,” Asgore jerked his head toward Gaster and shook it, “That information to be useless.” He gave a questioning look towards Asgore, who again shook his head.

“Aunt Magic!” Sophia called.

“What’s up kiddo?” She picked up her pace and caught up to the kids, leaving behind her father and the scientist.

“Why didn’t you want me to tell her about the pin?” Gaster asked Asgore.

“As much as I love and trust my daughter, I don’t think it would be a good idea to have her in on our research. There’s something that’s telling me that if she finds out, something really bad will happen.”

Gaster nodded. “Let’s just hope we can get research out of this before Xara finds out that her pin is missing.”

They arrived at their bungalows shortly after. The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming and relaxing. A few of the adults went out to a bar for drinks, including the very young looking child. She only went to make sure they didn’t go overboard because they were going scuba diving the next day. In the evening, they gathered around the campfire and made s’mores. Singing campfire songs and telling tales from the past, and from some old adventures. Gaster and Asgore pulled Alphys away at some point, telling the others that it was time for research, which they all believed.

“W-what do we need to d-d-do for the lab?” They led her into Gaster’s bungalow and Gaster locked the door and immediately took out his laptop.

“Well, we’re researching, but not for the lab. You’re a roboticist and quite a good hacker. If we need you to help with some things, please help. And, don’t tell anyone about this.” Said Gaster.

“What are y-you looking f-f-for?” Asgore took the pin out from his pocket and showed it to her. “Hm,” she thought, “I don’t k-know what it could m-mean.” Asgore took a picture of it then gave it to Gaster, who teleported it away.

“SCA,” he said, “I found multiple websites for these initials. But, the most promising seems to be this, cat website?” He said in a very confused tone.

“C-c-cats?” Asked Alphys.

Gaster clicked the link and was directed to a website made specifically for cat lovers. A picture of a kitty playing with a piece of yarn was at the top, with the words “Super Cat Admirers” in big lettering right under it. Asgore looked over his shoulder and read the first few sentences.

“’We really like cats, and if you do too, you should become a member! And if you already are a member, then please sign in. Instructions are below’? Why would they have pins for a cat website? Scroll down, please,” Gaster scrolled down to the instructions below, “Why is it in cryptic wording? Listen to this, ‘To become a member, you must know the ways of the cat. You must be swift and silent, and you need to know how to hunt, and how to kill. If you are here and are interested in becoming a member for this cats’ website, please click the link on the left. If you are already a member of this "cats’" website, then please click the link on the right.’ Why is 'cat' italicized?” Asked Asgore.

“T-try clicking it.” He hovered over it, but nothing on the mouse changing. “Try the l-left link.” He clicked the left link and was directed to a different page.

“What type of questions are these? 'Do you know the way of the cat? Including killing. Can you hunt as a pack and are able to work with a team?' Hm, I don’t think this is what we’re looking for.” Gaster went back a page and clicked the other link.

“Alphys, do you think you can hack into this and find something?” Asked Aagore.

“It looks like a s-s-simple sight, I think I c-can.” Gaster moved and let Alphys take control of the computer.

After going through a few codes and searching for the most simple password and username, she found one.

“Oh my god,” she said, “The simplest one is 'Cat101' and the password is literally 'Purrfect.' I cannot believe this.” Gaster and Asgore chuckled and entered the username and password.

“Let’s see where this gets us.” Mused Gaster. The webpage directed them to another cat site, with a lot of kittens and news for the cats.

“Seriously? This is all what SCA stands for?! A stupid cat website?!” Asgore was frustrated. “There has to be more than this, we must have missed something,” he thought for a moment, “Gaster, go back to the main page and hover around the cats’ websites.” Gaster did and when he hovered over the italicized “cats’”, nothing happened. When he hovered over the other “cats’”, his mouse changed.

“Holy sh*t.” Gaster whispered. He clicked it and was directed to a different website, similar to the login for Super Cat Admirers, but this seemed more official, with the grey background and black and white lettering. “Alphys? Do you think you can do the same with this one?”

Alphys pushed her glasses up her nose and moved in Gaster’s place. “It should be s-similar to the other site. If it is d-d-different, then it’s probably what we’re l-looking for.” After typing out some things to hack into the password and username, she found the differences in the code and was excited.

“I think we found the right place!” She tapped furiously then smacked her forehead. “Oh my, Goddammit,” Gaster and Asgore looked at her with confusion, “It’s another freaking pun!!! Listen to this, username 'Carpenter,' password 'WOODyoulookatthat.' I am so done with all of these people.” Asgore and Gaster chuckled and entered the name.

“This is what we’re looking for. Secret Continental Agency, that must be the true meaning of SCA not some stupid cat site.” He went through the drop downs and found something that said “Agents List." In the corner, he saw something saying, “Welcome Agent Carpenter,” then he continued through the dropdowns and went back to Agents List. “Let’s see who we have here...” The list was in alphabetical order, but the first name on the list started with an H. “Head Agent? I hope whoever this head agent is has the answers.” He clicked the name and it directed him to another page. “It appears that there are multiple of these SCA’s across countries. Why is it called continental when it is clearly across countries?”

A sigh of disappointment was heard in the room, but none of them sighed.

“Head Agent America, I think that’s what we’re looking for.” Asgore commented.

After clicking the name Head Agent America, he was directed to a page similar to Wikipedia, where the picture goes being a generic shadow profile, with a question mark where the face would usually go.

“’Head Agent America’s agent and family names will not be disclosed for privacy reasons, along with their gender. Please remember that all Head Agents wear a white pin. H.A. America earned their title after saving the Queen of England from Oscar Wind, also known as Agent Otis (deceased). They used to operate under Agent Man, in Rank 3, section 4. Man used to say how good of a fighter they were and-' this is all just useless information. But I think I know how we can find who the Head Agent is. It says that they operated under Man, and that their deceased predecessor is Otis, so if we can find who has worked under Man and who has fought against Otis or saved the Queen, then-” Alphys finished Asgore’s sentence.

“We can find who the Head Agent is.” Gaster immediately moved back a page, “A-and maybe we can ask help from-” Asgore cut her off.

“That is not an option, Alphys. As much of a good idea it would be, I think they’re targeting her and the kids, and if she finds out what we’re researching, things might get a lot more dangerous after today.” He was about to say something more when he shivered. “I’m so cold.”

“Me too,” said Gaster.

“I-it’s the LOVE, why don’t you guys j-just let Frisk RESET? Then you won’t have to d-d-do this.” Alphys said with worry.

“It’s not that simple, Alphys. You know what could happen. She may remember them, but with us not remembering it, our actions could still be the same. Whether hers have changed or not. And, maybe it won’t even be the exact same people. Yesterday it was Papy and today it was Asgore and I. Maybe if everything else doesn’t change, who kills does. It could even be the kids.” Gsaster responded.

“Then just take care of yourselves! W-we’re on a vacation to have fun, and in this t-time maybe you can get rid of the c-c-cold.”

Asgore nodded. “I hope. But for now, we have to find who this mysterious Head Agent is. Now, Gaster-” he was interrupted by a knock at the door. They all jumped in surprise and faced it.

“Hey, uh, Doc? The others told me you were in here. Um, I don’t know if you’re sleeping or not, but Sans is pretty drunk, and I don’t know where Mom is,” the knocking ceased as the voice became awkward and scared, “Ah shoot. Um, I heard you, Dad, and Alphys were doing research in here. Which also gets me to something: Alphys, Undyne’s fighting the water,” she knocked a few more times, “Uh, hello? I-I guess your sleeping. Sorry for disturbing you,” she said quietly. Suddenly Gaster loudly shut his laptop then bolted up from his chair. A quiet yelp was heard outside, and then off-balance footsteps.

“What are you doin’ to me?” Asked a very drunk Sans.

“Sans, I’m trying to get you to bed.” She responded quietly.

“You’re not my dad.”

“I’m here. How much did he drink?” Gaster asked, slamming open the door.

“A lot. He had like, three shots, a lite margarita, and half a bottle of ketchup champagne. I don’t know if he’s sobered up slightly because of the walk, but he did drink some water before we left.”

“’m gonna MMmmmaAaARRrrRrRrrrYYyyyYYy-” she and Gaster immediately reached for his mouth.

“Sans, be quiet. You’re drunk, son.” He drunkenly stumbled as Alphys ran past him and to the beach to stop Undyne from fighting the water.

“You TWoOoO should just,” he pointed at the pillar keeping the roof of the veranda stable, “I’m not dr...dru…drunk, Dad.”

“Sans, you’re talking to a pillar.”

“I aM NoT, GasTeR! I am MY OwN monSTER, And yoU should leAVe me alone!” He took hold of their souls and used blue magic, then weakly threw them to the sand. She took hold of their souls and lightly floated them down.

“I’m sorry I didn’t watch over him, I should have done a lot better at making sure they didn’t go overboard. Nobody is hurt and nobody threw up, but they’re really drunk. Even Church and Cross are.”

Sans saw them get up and sent a bone attack at them, long forgotten attacks coming up. “Stay down!” He was still drunk, but his goofiness turned into rage and fear.

They ducked and rolled. She jumped up, but was immediately knocked down by a bone to the chest; Gaster didn’t notice.

“Sans stop!” He yelled. A Gaster Blaster appeared and shouting was heard behind him. Gaster’s eye lights shrank as he did the only thing he could think of that would calm Sans down slightly. He straightened his back and let fear out of his voice.

“G-1,” he commanded. Sans froze and the weapons he summoned disappeared. Sans looked up at Gaster, tried to move, then fainted. Gaster held onto his soul before he hit the floor and hurt himself. “I’m sorry I had to do this son.”

He walked over and hoisted Sans on his back, carrying him to his bungalow. ~ On the other hand, I was slowly dying.

The white bone didn’t hit my heart but it was pretty darn close to it. As the bone disappeared, it left quite the hole through my body. I let magic gather in my chest and repair myself slowly, and painfully. Somebody was holding my head and was whispering a slew of curse words. I felt more magic start healing me, but it wasn’t mine. As I repaired my broken ribs, my pierced lung, and the other problems with my body, I felt really tired. When we finished healing and repairing my body, I just kind of lied there and stared at the stars.

“Oh my gosh, are you alive still?” Someone said.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna die anytime soon.” I let out a weak chuckle and just looked into the endless night sky, “What are the odds. I get shot in the morning and boned in the night. Tibia honest, I think it’s just getting pretty humerus at this point.” My eyes widened as I realized what I said. They started laughing and I sat up quickly. “Not that type of bone! Gosh dang it, not that type of bone!” I put my hands on my heads and fell back, facing the stars again.

The others doing the same. It was peaceful and quiet for a few minutes, before Asriel asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. How are you guys feeling?”

“Scared.” Asriel said quietly.

“Understandable. But right now, let’s all just look at the stars.” In the silence of the night, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A subplot???  
> Literally though, The SCA is a thing that will have its own folder once I finish uploading everything related to ATOTA Fight Scenes. I don't know how long it will take to finish this Fight Scene alone, but for now, stay tuned, I guess.


	9. The Harpoon Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harpoon Scene

I woke up the next morning in my bunk bed.

I looked around the place and immediately looked at the white sheets, then sighed out of relief when there wasn’t any blood.

“What the hell did you do to him?! He doesn’t act like that when he’s drunk, he never acts like that when he’s drunk. And my child could have died last night because of whatever you did to him!”

“T-Toriel, calm down, whatever happened was probably a trigger from the past and-”

“Well I don’t care! And you were the cause of it!”

“Tor, I was really drunk last night, I don’t really remember much.”

“Sans, Gaster, I love you both, I really do, but could you both just please start telling me about each other? I’m getting worried about all of you.”

“I’ll start telling you my past when you start telling yours.”

I realized that the voices were getting closer and the door knob started jiggling as a key entered. I quickly rolled over so I wasn’t facing the door. The door opened and I pretended to be asleep. They were silent as footsteps came closer to me. A large furry hand gently shook me, I let out a sleepy groan.

“Child, it’s 7, I know it’s a little early for you to be awake on vacation, but D and Paps have planned something that I think you and everyone would enjoy.” I rolled over and peered over the pillow I was hugging. “It’s a water activity, so I suggest to not take a shower until you’ve made your decision.” I blinked a few times, then rolled on my back and stretched and yawned.

“Morning.” I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of the bunk, one of the most normal things I’ve done in a long while. “A water thing, huh? Let me change into my bathing suit.”

I walked to the back porch and took my dry suit, then walked into the bathroom to change into my swimming shorts and an old shirt. “Okay, what’s up?”

“Scuba diving. They think it’d be a fun way to relax from yesterday, and the coral reef is supposed to have a lot of tropical fish.” Mom said.

I smiled and yawned again, “Sounds fun. I’m in.”

We walked out and joined the others for breakfast. I immediately noticed the ashamed look in Sans, and that Gaster, Dad, and Alphys were having their own conversation. I guess the lab’s working them, then again, they haven’t emailed me.

“How’re you guys feeling?” I asked the hungover adults.

“My head feels like I finished training with Fell’s Undyne.” Answered Cross.

“It feels like a thousand waves crashing on mine.” Said Church. Undyne didn’t seem to be doing too good either, and D seemed fine. Bones, on the other hand, was moving slowly and rubbing at his sore shoulder joints.

“What did I do last night? I’m so sore.” He asked.

“Well, you see brother, you kind of,” Papy inhaled slowly, “fought a shark?”

It was silent for a total of three seconds before half of the table burst out laughing and the other half was highly concerned.

“How did you fight a shark?!” Asked Napstablook.

“I don’t know! I was drunk and I don’t remember last night.” After a lot of laughter, Paps answered.

“He ran into a fake hanging shark for tourists and mistook it for an enemy. In your drunken stupor you didn’t even realize a dog was taking your bones and that you were practically losing to a dummy!” Then more laughter.

Flowey leaned closer to me and whispered, “See, this is why I was a ghost last night. He was so drunk he didn’t even realize that the shark was moving, none of you did! You’re all idiots.” He then cackled.

After a pleasant breakfast, we went and rented scuba, which they said was free because of yesterday (I still left a tip, because I can’t accept free things 100%) and we were on our way. The coral reef was beautiful, the bright colors of the corals contrasting with the rock and sand, and the fish were so bright and beautiful.

“Wow,” I signed, “I never thought I’d be able to see this in person.”

“Me neither,” signed Paps, “And Cross did a lot during his time in MC.” There was another diver close by, which wasn’t odd considering there were at least five other divers around us.

Brandon turned to me and signed, “Hey, what’s on his back?” We looked and noticed him reaching for it.

“Guys,” I signed, “I think we should go away.” Then, we saw what it was: a harpoon gun.

I immediately swam to try and shield Brandon from any harm, while the others scattered and summoned their weapons. I was luckier this time, but still unfortunate. As I swam to cover Brandon, the harpoon grazed the left side of my waist before cutting into my oxygen tank. The oxygen started escaping and propelled me back towards the others. I managed not to get stabbed again. I was losing oxygen quickly, and I was bleeding, the dark red contrasting with the light blue water and other bright colors of the reef. I did the only thing I could think to do, I teleported to the sand. I took off my mask and took a deep breath of air, coughing up some water. I was breathing heavily and moved the rip of my wetsuit, breathing harder at the pain of the saltwater on open flesh. I took a deep breath and held it as I forced it to heal as quick as it could.

Being healed with no scar, I let myself fall back and waited for the others to resurface. ~ The mysterious diver had no chance.

In a state of panic, D summoned a bone club, swam forward, and knocked his head as hard as he could with the water, then continued swinging until a cold passed over him. The diver wasn’t just taking it, he was trying to fight back, but the water hindered his movements. Until it was too late. A hand held onto D’s shoulder and pulled him away, then hugged him. D froze and let his bone club disappear.

“Brother,” Papy signed in front of him, “We should go up. Ask Frisk to RESET please.” He closed his eyes and contemplated it, then he nodded. He turned around and faced Frisk.

“Frisk, when was the last time you SAVED?” 

“I SAVED when I woke up.” They signed.

D nodded slowly and looked at them, “Please. I don’t think I can live with this.”

Frisk nodded and took out their SAVE button and pressed it. ~ The world swirled black and I was in my bed again.

The RESET took me by surprise and I fought with my sheets, then fell out of my bed (there was a railing, but I put it down because it makes it easier for me to float out of bed in the morning) in a tumble of sheets.

“Ow.” I said. It didn’t hurt, but out of habit I said it. I heard two or four pairs of footsteps come in through the back, the bathroom I think, and the front door. They stopped abruptly and I heard something fall. It was silent for a few minutes before someone asked, “Sis, you alright?” It was Asriel.

“I’m good. Just can’t believe that bed sheet like this happened too early in the day.” There were three groans and one giggle.

“Oh, you’re getting out of there yourself!” Asriel said, then I heard a door shut. I got myself untangled from my sheets with little help and looked at Church, Cross, and Frisk.

“What happened?” I asked.

“D killed someone and asked me to RESET.” They signed. I nodded.

“Well then, how about we start over, yeah? Considering this happened, I’m pretty sure some events are going to change, want to try again or keep it here?”

They thought for a moment, then looked at Church and Cross. “I’m going to RESET.” They nodded and we all prepared for the inky blackness.

I woke up in my bed again, and looked down to see Frisk staring up at me. “Remember kid, don’t let anything change.”

They nodded and I went on my phone until Mom, Gaster, and Sans would pass by. “Tor, I’m telling you, I was just very drunk last night. Dad did nothing that would have made me react like that. I just haven’t been that drunk in a long time, and that’s it.”

“You know I don’t believe you, Sans. I trust you with my children and I trust you with my life. I know she can take care of herself and that it was an accident, but you have never reacted like that before. Now tell me, what happened in December?”

“He doesn’t know and I don’t either. The only people you can ask for that is herself and Bones and the others.” The soft sound of the sand moving stopped and I could tell Mom was angry.

“I know you two of all people would at least have some sort of idea as to what happened that day. And I’m worried. You know damn well that she never tells anyone anything. If she comes home late and got stabbed or shot, she wouldn’t have said anything. She would have just let it be. Now please, what happened?”

“She became unstable, and then Error made her stable. And that’s all that we know.”

She huffed and I heard the sand moving again. “Fine. Now, come, we have to wake her up. Paps is really excited.”

I quietly put my phone away and faced the wall, pretending to be asleep and hearing the changes from last time. The door opened and footsteps came into the room, then slowly walked to near my bunk. But they stopped there. I resisted the urge to turn around and see who was at my bed. I felt something coming near my neck and stayed still as it tickled me. It was round and had a hole in it. My eyes widened as I grabbed hold of it with magic and threw it towards the ceiling.

“Nope,” I said. I jumped out of bed and landed on a girl, someone who looked like a Chara. I held her limbs down with magic and held the gun towards the ceiling, emptying it and throwing it to the side. Using a magnetic attraction trick that Shift taught me, I took away all the knives from her and threw those to the side to.

“Who the heck are you?” I demanded.

“Oh please, you already know who I am, traitor.”

“I am no traitor, I didn’t even work for you guys. You just want to overthrow the universe.” There was a look of sickly sweetness on her face as she imitated Asriel’s voice.

“But Sis, I just wanted to help you.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You did this to yourself. You’re the one who won’t put your magic to good use and now you’re paying the price for it.” I quickly glanced behind me to make sure that there was nobody at the open door, and to my luck, nobody was there.

“This is for everyone who ended up killing someone this vacation.” I teleported my Blaster gun to my hand and held it against her head.

“Oh please, we all know you don’t have the guts to kill anyone.” I had a look all Chara’s know too well.

“Try me, kid.” I charged the gun with magic as she stared at me with confidence. The gun was fully charged and as I was about to pull the trigger, I heard hurried footsteps and then Mom yelling, “Child no!” I froze, then continued on.

My finger pulled the trigger as fast as I could, but the world swirled black before anything could happen. I woke up in my bed again, it was about six ‘o’clock and I heard Frisk moving around on the bed beneath me.

“I’m not going to ask what you did, but I’m glad that I RESET before you got the chance to finish.”

“Thanks.” Everything else was the same, the Chara not showing up. Soon, Mom and the others came to wake me up, and to their surprise, I woke up fairly quickly. Everything else went accordingly and then we were finally underwater. Instead of signing, “Guys, we should probably go away,” I signed, “Guys, get ready.”

They trusted me and summoned weapons, and she was not alone. There were more of them now, with harpoon guns and spears. A harpoon was shot in my direction as I dodged it, then another one, what I didn’t anticipate was the ropes that were attached to it that dragged them back. The edge of one of the harpoons grabbed onto my oxygen tank and ripped some of my wetsuit, but otherwise did not harm the skin. I was dragged along with it for a few seconds before it detached from the back holster and left me without oxygen. I tried to swim to the surface and change into the aquatic monster from our first day, but someone grabbed my foot and pulled me down. I looked down and tried to kick, but they grabbed my other leg and continued pulling me down. I was so close. I looked behind me and saw three dead bodies and a lot of blood. D swam towards me and thrust a bone through the chest of the diver. But, they didn’t let go of me and their blood red eyes were dancing, screaming, “I’m taking you with me.” I kicked and thrashed in the water but was losing air. I tried to summon air magic, but I was too panicked to focus.

I was sinking quickly and before I knew it, I felt a pain on my head and the world slowly faded to black. ~ Her head hit a particularly large chunk of coral as the Chara pulled her down, their death grip refusing to let go.

D finally killed them, but had to hurry before she drowned. Her head hit the coral and she fell unconscious. D ignored the familiar cold and swam down and grabbed her, then swam up to the surface and swam towards the shore. The others took the corpses of the Chara’s and swam with him. D was in a hurry, trying to make sure she wouldn’t die from water. He brought her to the sand and performed CPR to assure she would live (don’t ask how it works, because the answer is always magic).

After a few minutes of CPR, she started coughing out water and then started heaving. ~ After I stopped dying from coughing and heaving because of salt, I stood up while D put my arm around him for balance.

After letting the dizziness pass, I removed my hand and stood up straight. I looked at him, “You’re different.” He shrugged. I checked his stats and sighed. “This is what we tried to prevent. I should have known it was those Chara’s again. It wasn’t just you, was it?” He shook his head as we looked towards the water to see the others emerging, some carrying bodies and harpoons.

“Undyne, Paps, and your Papyrus. This is too familiar, this morning is too familiar. Frisk RESET, didn’t they?”

I nodded. “They RESET a lot. The first time was because you killed the first diver, and asked to RESET, I got hurt and teleported to the sand. They RESET like, 2 more times after that. This is the last one and I don’t know anymore.”

His LOVE raised to 2, it was originally at 1 and like, 25 exp. I looked at Undyne, Paps, and Papyrus. I can only imagine what they felt. I ran to Papyrus and held his skull in my hands

“Pap, you didn’t have to.” He looked away and put the body down on the shore, sitting down and resting his skull on his knees. “Undyne, Paps, what did you guys do?” They put the bodies down near the other two and answered me.

“They attacked us. After they shot those harpoons at you, they tried to attack us. The kids went to the back and we killed them. Honestly, I’m fine. This isn’t anything new, I’m just more worried about Papyrus and D.” Answered Undyne.

I looked at Paps. “I’m not as innocent as my brother. I’ve taken the lives of those who tested Frisk and have harmed my brother. I never killed Frisk because he is the only reason why D is better now. And I forgave him years ago.” I nodded and walked over to Papyrus.

“How ya feeling?”

“Cold. I haven’t killed or even harmed anyone since the war. And, even with all those times I fought and possibly killed Frisk, it never had the same chill as this. Those humans centuries ago were cold, but these were colder,” he looked up at me, “Tell me, who are they?” I made a decision to tell them all that night.

The rest of the day was spent shopping and having fun, trying to ward off the cold. At the campfire that evening, after the kids were put to bed, I drank some fruit punch and waited for the questions that were to come.

“You said you wanted to explain to us something?” Asked Mettaton.

“There’s a lot to explain and a lot to answer.” I sighed thoughtfully and looked at the stars. “I guess the first place to start is December. To fully understand it, there’s something I have to say before that. You see,” I looked at Sans and Gaster and they nodded shamefully, “way back in the Underground…”

I told them a short narrative about the experiments I asked Gaster to do to me, to make me more of a monster, to leave behind the last shred of my humanity. But my humanity would never go away. And then, I told them about the heck I put everyone through in December. I told them everything, all the deaths I’ve almost caused, the instability I’ve been feeling recently, and most importantly, I told them about the Chara group. I left the SCA part of it out.

“If Xara didn’t take the bodies before we got a chance to take off the masks, you guys would have seen they were Chara’s.” I looked back to see a figure in my room. “And, they’ve been finding new ways to try and kidnap, kill, or harm me or the ones I love,” I opened my arms and gestured it towards them, “Also known as you guys.” It was silent for a few minutes to let everything sink in, I worried about Asriel and Frisk with that figure in the bungalow, but didn’t worry.

“What about the guy on Saturday? He didn’t look like a Chara, he looked like he belonged here.” Asked Bones.

“O-,” I caught myself before I called him Otis, “Oh, him? I don’t know who he was or what his business was here, but whatever it was, it’s done now.” I adjusted my jacket by pulling the halves forward, then rolling my shoulders. I noticed Alphys, Dad, and Gaster looking at me with both bewilderment and anger. I checked my watch and found it was 12:39. I drank the rest of my punch and looked at my bungalow, the figure was at the window and I was relieved to see that it was just Frisk.

“Maybe we should go to bed,” Mom suggested. We agreed.

“Go to bed, I’ll clean up.”

“W-we’ll help you.” Said Alphys. I shrugged and put out the fire.

“If you want, it’s late and aren’t you and Undyne going to see that movie tomorrow?” She nodded.

“Yeah, but I-I’d feel bad if I d-d-didn’t help.”

“Okay.” We put the benches back on the table, cleaned whatever was left on the table, and closed the punch and put away the alcohol via teleportation. I swiped my hands together to remove it of the sand and excess water.

“Well, now that that’s finished, we can finally go to sleep.”

“Yes,” said Gaster, “We can finally 'go to sleep.'” The way he said it made it sound like it was in quotations.

“What do you mean, Doc?” I asked warily as I slowly turned around. He was holding a little white pin, examining it closely. I resisted the urge to look at the inside of my jacket. “What’s in your hand?” I asked carefully.

“It’s a pin I found the other day,” he was lying, “It has the initials SCA on it. By any chance, do you know what it means?” Oh, how I hate lying to my family.

“No.” I shifted in place, and shoved my hands inside my pocket. I remained calm while they were staring at me.

“Well, it stands for Super Cat Admirers. But, you know that’s not what it means, isn’t that right-” he slammed his hand on the table as a dark purple force field appeared around us, “-Head Agent America?!” I jumped back from the sudden hostility.

“Gaster please,” said Dad, “Let me handle this.” The Doc calmed down and stepped back. “You see, child, this resort has been very suspicious as of recent. Gaster and I asked ourselves that when we were at the sparring arena. Xara knew we were suspicious and just told us not to say anything. We know about the Secret Continental Agency and we know that you’re behind it all. We trusted you, and look where that got us.”

I was legitimately confused. “Wait, wait, wait, what? You guys are telling me that this is part of the SCA? I swear, I’m Head Agent, but I have no idea about this stuff, none at all. I just recently became Head Agent like, in like, February-ish. I can tell you this though, the dude who attacked us on Saturday, that was Oscar Wind. He must have escaped captivity.”

“But why are you doing this?” Dad asked again.

“I’m telling you, I had no idea that this place was even part of SCA. I swear, heck, I don’t even know if these guys know who the heck I am.” I shook my head in frustrated thoughtfulness for a moment, “Look, Whatever has been going on recently, I have nothing to do with it. Now, can I have my pin back? The other HA’s are gonna be so disappointed in me if they ever found out.”

Gaster held it toward me and I was about to grab when he pulled it back and said, “Ah, ah, ah. On one condition: you start telling us what we ask if it is very important.” I thought about it for a second then agreed.

“Sure, can we just go to sleep now?” They nodded.

“S-sorry we had to keep you up.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. I probably wouldn’t have slept until 1:30 anyway.” We said goodnight and I walked into the bungalow I shared with my siblings. Asriel and Frisk were both awake.

“What happened? Gaster seemed very mad at you.” Asked Asriel.

“He was just very concerned as to why I worded things the way I did.”

“What did you even tell them?” Signed Frisk.

“A lot of adult stuff, Frisk. I know you’ve seen and heard and done things that kids your age would never do, but this thing is one of the things a Sans keeps to themselves.” I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bunk. “Just know that, I did some really bad things and I regret it all. But, never mind about that. It’s late and we’re having a barbecue tomorrow, get some sleep. Goodnight, I love you both.” I sat staring at the darkness for a few minutes, hands behind my head, before I heard shifting and Frisk saying, “Can you sing us a lullaby?”

“It’s been a while. I’ll just find something and play it for you.”

“No. I want you to sing, please?”

I put away my phone and sighed. “Sure kid, any suggestions?”

“How about that 'Song of Healing' thing you once showed me? Or maybe 'Edelweiss?'” Suggested Asriel. (I tried to sing Edelweiss while writing this, but I can’t sing for squat) I nodded and stared at the ceiling.

“Just know that it won’t be good, final warning.”

“Just sing already.” They complained.

I took a deep breath and sang the sweet lullaby from “The Sound of Music”, letting my voice hit the low notes and felt a deep rumble in my chest. My old days of past with marching and concert bands kicked in as I imagined the rest of the parts with it, and I may have been going crazy, but I swear I heard them. As the short song was ending, I peered down and saw them already sleeping.

“Bless my homeland forever.” I sang. I felt the last note reverberate in the room, then I looked down again and quietly said, “I love you two. Goodnight.”

I said a silent prayer to my deity, then fell asleep. ~ After everything she told them during the campfire, they all found it a little hard to fall asleep.

None of them knew the people they were sharing a bungalow with were still awake, and they didn’t know the inhabitants of the others were still awake too. Everyone was pretty restless. Then, in the silence of the night, they heard the faint singing of a song they all knew, “Edelweiss.” The Sans’s and Papyrus’s fell into step quite easily, singing along softly. She was the main part, and the Sans’s, Papyrus’s, and Gaster were the others. The people they were sharing a room with or the people who just heard it from the others relaxed and closed their eyes, letting the soft lullaby hit their ears and lull them to sleep. By the end of the song, everyone was either sleeping or about to sleep.

Despite the horrible events of the day, the night was spent peacefully and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You know I don’t believe you, Sans. I trust you with my children and I trust you with my life. I know she can take care of herself and that it was an accident, but you have never reacted like that before. Now tell me, what happened in December?”
> 
> She was referencing "Am I a Man or Monster?" for those of you who didn't catch that.


	10. Proposing a Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ever seen Infinity War? Fun fact: When I was writing this general section, Infinity War was new and all my friends had seen it except for me, so I was just suffering while they talked about it.

I woke suddenly.

I tried to ignore it and kept my eyes closed, but whatever was poking me wouldn’t stop. I slowly opened my eyes, preparing for a blinding light. It was still dark in my room, but there was a smiling white face in front of me. I woke up in a panic and scrambled against the wall, about to say something to wake up Frisk and Asriel when the figure put a hand over my mouth and shook its other hand. I blinked and let my eyes adjust to the dim light.

My Sans was standing on the ladder, looking at me. His permanent smile is what made me freak out.

'Oh good, you’re awake.' He signed. 'Come on, get your clothes and grab a towel, we’re heading to Dad’s bungalow.' I blinked and shook my head, letting the sleepiness leave me.

'Time?' I signed.

'5:00. Wear your typical Sans clothes, it’s the theme for today. Now hurry, let’s go.'

I teleported my belongings and my gun to me, then held onto Sans as we teleported into another dark room full of glowing eyes. All eyes looked towards us and if I didn’t know who those eyes belonged to, I’d freak the heck out. I rubbed my left eye and then made it glow, something I haven’t done in a while. I squinted, blinked a few times, then signed, “Morning.” A lot of voices said, “Morning,” but they were in my head.

'You know, it’s a little early for weird things without warning, please,' I thought-spoke back. Any monster can learn to speak to others through telepathy, but it is mainly Gaster’s who use it.

'I’m sorry, child. But, this is the best way to converse and see without alerting the other people that we are awake. Now, go take a shower.' I looked around and found Dad, he was smiling and waved a good morning.

'Ah, whatever,' I thought, then walked to the bathroom.

It occurred to me that the entire vacation, I’ve been getting hurt, and that resulted in a lot of blood, so I decided to be a skeleton today instead. Because if a bullet was shot at me, it would make it a lot harder to make me bleed. Crack a bone or two, yeah, but not blood. I got into the shower in the dark as a human, and cleaned my hair and skin, then changed into a skeleton mid-shower to soap and clean my bones, making them a clean faded white. I wrapped a towel around me, then got out of the shower. Bones are easier to dry, but it takes a while depending on how much effort you put into cleaning the places in between the holes and stuff.

I left the bathroom and looked around the room. In one corner, I saw Doc, Dad, Flowey, and Sans, I saw Bones, Papy, and Paps near the bed, and Papyrus and D near the door. I used telepathy and listened to the different conversations. Paps was saying something about Undyne wanting salmon, Flowey was saying something about vines and defenses, and D was talking about the songs and Edelweiss.

'Okay, now that we’re all here, let’s get the plan out of the way.' We all turned towards Sans. 'Bones, you said you were going to handle the kids right?' Bones nodded and Sans turned to Papy.

'Papy, you’re going with Undyne and Alphys to the movies with the Frisks’, right?' Papy nodded.

'D, Asgore, Flowey, and Dad, you are going to help with shopping?' They nodded.

'Okay, the rest of you, stay with me. For now, let’s just plan out the decorations and keeping everybody away until the evening. We won’t start the barbecue until like, 5 or 6, right?' He snapped his fingers quietly, then pointed at Papyrus. 'Pap, C, Toriel, and Mettaton are going to the spa, right?' Papyrus thought for a moment, then responded.

'Yes. They said they would love to bring C along so he would have his hands feel fine after years of not being used.'

I checked my watch, 5:44. 'Hey guys, a lot of these people start waking up around 6:00, I know Azzie doesn’t wake up ‘til 5:45.'

'Sh*t, you’re right.” Said Gaster. 'Come now, everybody out. Let’s start breakfast.' Paps opened the door and we all piled out.

Letting our eye lights die as the sun rose enough for us to see what was in front of us.

"Uh, we have flour, right?” I asked.

“We should. Why?” Asked Bones.

“Pancakes.”

“Ah, everything should still be here. Magic works charms, doesn’t it?” Said Gaster.

Flowey crossed his leaves like they were arms. “Whatever. You make horrible foods anyway.”

“Says the same person who loves my cookies.” I retorted, noticing that we were talking with our actual voices instead of telepathy.

When we got to the table and grills, we got set up. Cooking didn’t take long, and it was agreed the night before that we would all meet up for breakfast, get the different things needed to get done and get lunch on our own, then meet back here for dinner on our last full day. I saw the light in my bungalow turn on, then the door slam open as Frisk yelled, “Help!” I paused my cooking and rushed over.

“Kid, what’s up?”

“Sans,” they said, “I-I need your help. I woke up and my sister, she’s-she’s gone.” I chuckled a bit.

“I go by Sans kiddo, but you know that’s not m’name.” They looked up at me and blinked a few times, then hugged me.

“I thought you got kidnapped.” I pat their head and unwrapped their arms, leading them towards the grill where I left the batter.

“Don’t worry Frisk, it’s going to take quite a bit to kidnap someone like me.” I continued flipping pancakes and put one on the plate I set out for normal pancakes. “Now go ahead and take a seat, there’ll be enough pancakes for a stack soon enough.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them put on an apron and grab a spatula, then grab another apron and draped it around my back like a cape. “Okay, if you want to help, go ahead. And I’m sorry I forgot my apron.” I handed them a ladle and the batch of chocolate chip pancakes I prepared earlier.

After about 15 minutes of cooking, everybody was awake and working around each other using the different grills, getting different ingredients, and chopping things. There was conversation about the lullaby from last night and I felt people moving behind me with practiced ease.

It was a good start to a good day. ~ As per usual, our pancake cooking main character flipped another pancake onto the plate, then scooped another ladleful to pour onto the griddle-like attachment to the grill.

As she was pouring it, she stopped humming and just paused her body in general. She started trembling and Frisk noticed. They transferred the pancake to the plate and looked at her.

“Sis? You okay?”

They poked her and she continued to tremble, then she stopped and fell back. Around this time, C was drinking some good old orange juice at the table. He was listening to Church talk about the movie they were going to watch when he froze. His juice started spilling out of his cup as he felt something in him that shouldn’t have been in him.

“C? You’re spilling your juice.” Church said with worry. His eyes widened and he slammed his cup down and yelled, “No!”

Their friend fell, and half of them payed attention to her, while he was busy battling something in him. “Get out of me, now.” He grabbed his head and willed himself to remain in control. “This is my body, and I am not going to let some weak bodiless Chara take it.” The force that was pressing in him pressed harder. He grabbed a knife and took out his soul.

“I said,” he separated their souls, “Get out.” The soul tried to go back into his body, but he cut the bright red soul in half before it could.

He was visibly shaking, but then noticed that the other Chara was leaning against the table and breathing heavily. ~ There was somebody in my head, and by the voice, it was a Chara.

“The least DETERMINED are the easiest to possess.” I took a deep breath and regained control of my body.

“Yet,” I said out loud, “My magic is always a lot better than you’d think.”

I forced the soul out of my body and teleported it to wherever 01 was. I got up and leaned against the nearest table, breathing heavily. “Dang sand,” I muttered as I shook it out of my skull. I shook my head a bit, washed my hands, then continued cooking a slightly burnt pancake.

“How the heck are you so nonchalant about almost being possessed by a bodiless Chara?” Asked C.

“With how hectic this vacation has been and everything I’ve been through before, during, and after the Underground, that was quite tame.”

“Fair enough.” He responded, then movement resumed.

The rest of the morning went quite smoothly, with polite conversations about the plans going around the breakfast table, and about 8:30, the people who were leaving got ready to leave.

“Come on kids, let’s go have some fun. We have to go to the mall to get some things for home. You know Az asked for some souvenirs from America.” Bones said.

Frisk lit up. 'Oh yeah! I almost forgot, Chara always talks about how much they love dolphins. Do you think we can get something to surprise them?' Signed Frisk excitedly.

Bones pat their head and smiled, “Sure Stick.”

“Just so we’re clear, we all should be back around 4:30, got it?” Said D to Sans. Sans nodded and whispered something into his ear, and they went off.

'What’d you ask D?' I thought spoke (telepathy).

'I told him to make sure to check in every hour and to take as much time as they need.' Sans responded.

'Got it.'

Everyone left and the rest of the afternoon was spent decorating, but hiding it with magic. We made sure that the karaoke was set up and Sans told us the plan for the proposal.

“This is how we’re going to do this. Right before you start singing,” I averted my eyes from his sockets, “Pap and I are going to say that we forgot something and we’re going to take a while. We’re going to change into our suits and stand behind them on one knee. Around the end of the song, walk to them and stand them up, then walk behind them. They’ll see us and let’s hope they say yes.” I nodded.

“Brother, do you really think they’ll say yes?” Asked Papyrus. We finished setting up about five minutes ago and were just relaxing.

“I’m not so sure myself, Papyrus. I hope they do, but I really can’t say. Especially with the past few days’ events and what I feel like we had to do.”

“Papyrus, if I were you, which I am, I would be entirely confident in myself. So don’t worry about this, I am entirely confident in you.” Paps cut in.

I leaned against a chair and let my lazy voice set in. “Yeah. And if I were you Sans, which I technically am, I wouldn’t be too worried about it. I’d be more worried if she doesn’t like the pun.”

The Papyrus’s groaned at the mention of the horrible popcorn pun (I finally popped the question, with a picture of a popcorn bucket). We stayed and relaxed until the others came, having light conversation about anything and slight worries about the proposal and if they’d say yes or no, which quickly stopped when D’s voice came in our heads and sounded urgent.

'Hey, are you guys finished over there? We’re like, two minutes away and-oh, never mind. I see you guys sitting down on the beach chairs.' I chuckled internally, and forgot that I was still using magic to hear him.

'And you are laughing at what, exactly?' Asked Gaster.

'Idiot.' I heard Flowey say.

'Be nice Flowey.' Said Dad. I got up from the chair and turned around, getting the chopping board and other such ready with magic. I saw everyone coming up from various places.

“Why the heck did you guys not teleport here? It would have made it a lot easier.” I asked.

“We thought you guys could use the extra time.” Said Bones.

I saw him and the kids carrying a lot of shopping bags, and a few bags that looked like they were from Lush. We got everything set up, got Alphys and the others to stop marveling over the movie they just saw (hidden pun, boom), and got things up and running within 20 minutes of their arrival. I was cutting and preparing the meat when my hand slipped because I am a clumsy child and I severed my hand. I stared at it for a few seconds before I grabbed it with my right and looked over at Bones, who was grilling with Dad.

“Welp,” I said and called their attention, “You really got to hand it to me for being a skeleton today, eh?” They looked at me with both concern, and a hint of a smile on their faces.

“...That was terrible and I hope you know that.” Said Mettaton.

D was putting on a show, singing with Cross and Brandon. It was very hilarious considering he has the deepest voice, yet he was singing the highest notes perfectly in tune. I cut the last piece of meat and then started chopping the vegetables, which Mom took over so I could listen to the performance.

Church scoffed, “I gotta say, that was really good, but it’s nothing compared to what we prepared. Come on guys.” Church, Papy, Frisk, Asriel, Sophia, and C stood in front of everyone on the beach blanket, singing an acapella version of “Take Me to the Parish” by Hazier; it was really cool.

I sniffed the air and it smelled of really good barbecue, almost familiar. Then I remembered I marinated the meats and it was my father who always called to help him with marinating and cooking. I smiled at memories of my little niece always begging for her uncle’s steak whenever we came for a barbecue. I was about to get lost in another memory when someone shook my arm and pulled me out of it.

“Hey, you okay?” Asked C.

“Yeah, why?” I asked.

“You’re staring at nothing, not blinking, and there is a lot of purple magic surrounding us, the type of magic you use for your memories.”

I blinked and the purple haze surrounding us disappeared. I shrugged it off, but blushed out of embarrassment and chuckled nervously. “Sorry, got lost in memories of days past,” I shook my head and remembered the box in my night stand at home, “Don’t worry about it.”

He looked like he was going to say something when Dad announced, “Dinner is ready!”

I got up and washed my hands, then started cutting different meats, making sure they were separated and it was shown if the steak was rare, medium, or well done. Everybody got their food and we just started listening to music and talking. Around 8:00, everybody was finished eating and the sun already set. A few people were in the water, mainly the kids and Undyne, and Mettaton and Mom were sitting in the beach chairs we set out for then, the ones that were facing away from the bungalows.

I looked around and Sans caught my eye, then nodded. I waited for Gaster to finish his slow ballad and called next. I set the song to “Perfection” and saw Sans and Papyrus excuse themselves. The music started up and I started singing (horribly, in my opinion), and waited for the skelebros to leave Sans’s bungalow. The song got to the end part and the door opened and they walked out wearing their suits and stood behind Mom and Mettaton, looking nervously excited. I walked over to them and stood them up, put the mic down and spun them both. They faced me again and turned around, confused.

“I don’t deserve this,” I moved their chairs out of the way with magic as Sans and Papyrus took a deep breath, facing their respective loves, and got down on one knee, “You look perfect, tonight.” ~ “I can’t believe we’re doing this, brother.” Said Papyrus as he put on his pants and jacket, and tied his orange bowtie.

“I can’t believe it either, bro.” He put on his dark blue vest and tied his black tie with dark blue swirled designs.

They got their ring boxes and Sans put out his hand for Papyrus to shake, a sign of respect and formality. Papyrus raised his bonebrow at that and took Sans’s hand, then pulled him into a hug. Sans was surprised for a few moments, then hugged Papyrus back.

“Thanks brother, I really needed that.”

“Be confident in yourself, Sans. And besides, brother, we are quite dashing aren’t we?” Then finished it off with his trademark “Nyeh heh heh!”

“Now, let’s go.”

They walked out and stood behind their loves and waited for her to make her move. When they emerged from the bungalow, all people who knew (literally just the skeletons, Flowey, and Asgore.) stopped what they were doing and smiled at them. She spun them around and let them face everybody else again. They were stunned for a few minutes, then turned around slowly. As she finished the song, they got down on one knee and held the boxes towards them.

Papyrus had the brightest smile on his face as he said, “Mettaton Rose Taylor, will you be my husband?” Mettaton covered his mouth in happy surprise and screamed, “Yes! Yes yes yes yes, yes!” Papyrus stood up and he practically jumped into his arms, laughing and kissing him. Pictures were taken and the now engaged couple fell back from Mettaton throwing his arms around Papyrus again.

Now, it was Sans’s turn. He took a deep breath then said, “Toriel Royale-Dreemurr, will you,” he opened the box of the white fire opal ring and popcorn pun, “Marry me?” She expected this, but was still surprised and unclenched her fists, then gasped. Her face was surprised for a moment, then hardened and her hands balled into fists.

Everybody held their breath as she said, “Sans. I… I.” Sans looked down and held back his tears. Then she smiled goofily and picked him up and hugged him. “I would have something better to come up with, but that was such a lovely corny way to propose.” He let his tears fall, now tears of relief and hugged her back. “Sans, why are you crying?”

“I-I was really afraid you would say no.” She chuckled and held him in front of her like a Papyrus would do to any drunk Sans.

“Sans, I love you. Why would I say no?” He got the ring and put it on her finger, then pulled her in and kissed her. ~ I chuckled silently and thought, 'At least we were able to ear this joke. Honestly, it was stalk quiet earlier.'

Sans was holding it together, but then he pulled away from Mom and started laughing hard.

“Sans,” Mom sounded worried, “Did I do something wrong?” It occurred to me that I said it through telespeak because I heard the others laughing too.

“Oops.” I said.

“What happened?” Asked a very confused Frisk.

I saw Papyrus glare at me, before smiling. “It was nothing, Frisk, let’s just celebrate.”

We partied late into the night, congratulating them for actually coming through with it.

Sans pulled aside the skeletons, Dad, and Flowey. “I just wanted to thank you all for what you’ve helped us do. And, I can proudly say that one of my Dreemurr’s have come true.”

“And I would like to propose a toast. You all have helped us with this journey, and Father,” Papyrus turned to Gaster, “I have to say, the fireworks you put out were quite magnificent. Thank you.” He and Sans raised their glasses and clinked them together.

“To us,” they said, “To us!” We repeated, pushing our glasses of wine together (except for me because alcohol is disgusting and that one fight scene is nothing and sparkling cider is always better).

After cleaning everything and making sure that everybody was safe, I finally went to bed.


	11. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day of vacations are always the most bittersweet, aren't they? And after a few days of very eventful vacations, the Dreemur and Gaster families look forward to head home, even if they'll be faced with a hearing the next day,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time trying out the "Rich Text" as I finally discovered it existed, so if you question why the format is different. Also, I have no idea what was going through my head when I wrote this part. If you want to read all different routes, go ahead, they're bolded, and honestly, this was written in like, the end of my Freshman year (2018, Spring) and like, yeah. Also fair warning that this does touch up on racism and a lot of death.

I woke early the next morning and took a shower.

I packed my things and put my gun in a holster on me, making sure it was hidden by my jacket. I checked the time on my watch and saw it was only 6:30, but we had to catch a flight at 5:00 pm, so we wanted to spend as much as we could of our time here. I made sure to keep my senses on high alert seeing as we didn’t get attacked yesterday. Breakfast was ready and everyone seemed to be awake. I was on high alert, not wanting our last day to be ruined. I was very paranoid, but thankfully didn’t show it.

“Morning everyone. How’d you guys sleep last night?”

I got a mixture of morning and answers to the question. I got myself some bread and used fire magic on it to make toast, then got some butter and some Nutella. I took a seat next to D and he passed me a bottle of Nutella under the table. I looked at him thankfully and took a sip.

Mom saw me and shook her head. “Honestly child, you have to stop with that.”

“Why? D has his white sauce-” D held up a cup of his condiment “-Bones has his hot sauce-” Bones held up his sriracha “-Sans has his sparkling ketchup water-” Sans held up a glass of his glorified ketchup “-and I have my Nutella.” We all did a small cheer and took a sip of our respective condiments.

“I remember when you used to drink ranch.” Said Asriel.

“Why ranch? It’s like, a low condiment. And it’s for salads. Who are you?” Asked D jokingly.

“I don’t drink sugar very often, and I just really liked ranch, okay? But I like Nutella more.”

“Well, at least you’re not 'crazy for cocoa bits' like that one universe.” Said C.

“Yeah, Cereal needs to tone it down a bit.” I got up and put my plate in the trash, and stood, leaning on the table next to the grill and sipping my condiment.

It was silent for a few minutes before Dad said, “You know, when Sans came up to me to ask for my permission for Toriel’s hand in marriage, I was utterly confused. I mean,” he chuckled breathily and looked at Sans, “Why would you ask her ex-husband whom she divorced because he was keeping secrets from her, secrets that were necessary for her to know both as a mother and as the captain of the royal guard?” Sans put his glass down and looked thoughtful for a moment, possibly contemplating the best way to put it into words.

“You said it yourself, you are her ex-husband. Yet, you two live in the same house, have conversations daily, act like loving parental figures even though you two had bad history. Just because you think it won’t matter doesn’t mean it doesn’t. I wanted your permission because I know how much you care about your family and people you had relations with, and I didn’t want you to get hurt if I just proposed to her out of the blue.”

“Honestly,” said Gaster, “I’m surprised you didn’t propose sooner. You too, Papyrus. Just do what I did with your mother, grab her by the hand, slip the ring on her finger, and kiss her.” He had a sly grin and we all laughed at this.

In a nearby palm tree, I heard a branch snap and saw some of the leaves move. My eyes widened and my pupil shrank (turned into a human while in the shower). I panicked and summoned a tentacle, swinging it around to face the tree and it wrapped around something. I tightened my hand and pulled it toward the sand when the Chara pulled out a knife and cut the tentacle. I swung my left hand, summoning another tentacle and wrapping it around their entire body and covering their mouth. When they were just being held above the ground, I took my gun out of my holster and pointed it at them, taking off the safety it towards them.

[Okay, so I have four, technically five different ways this could end, and I could not choose which one I love the most. So, to whoever is reading this (probably me, or someone I trust enough to read this horrible, horrible story), choose which way you want it to go out. It will all lead to the same place though.]

**Church route** : I felt a familiar delicious chill crawl up my spine and my voice had taken a sad and maniacal tone, the type that was shaky but sounded almost light and giggly.

“I try to be a logical person, I try not to give in to the madness that pokes at me every day. I don’t want to be like you, I don’t want to take over people or harm for fun. But it’s people like you who make me feel insane,” I smiled crazily and looked at the Chara like a kid who got a new toy, “And boy will I have _fun_.”

The chill thrummed up my spine again and I could feel the madness consuming me and I let it, relishing the terrified expression of the Chara in front of me. ~ A hand grabbed her gun before she was able to pull the trigger.

“Please, this isn’t you. This is madness.” She sighed, annoyed.

“It’s not madness, Church.” Her voice was deeper and more of a knowing villain than the manic and laughing voice of a Chara. Church’s hand tightened around the gun, her face becoming slightly desperate and worried.

“Then what is this? Some twisted form of justice?!” Her face never left the Chara, but her eyes moved to see Church out of the corner of her eye.

“I said it earlier; this is in _sanity_ ,” her voice was slowly becoming crazier and her breathing was staggered, “twisted, sadistic, insanity. Now let go of my gun and let me have my fun.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, please don’t kill him, them, whatever.” She unclenched her left hand, tentacle staying still, and slowly moved it over to Church’s, then forcefully removed it from the gun. She was about to fire, holding Church off with her other hand while the others were panicking and trying not to get someone else killed. Church looked around helplessly and tried to call her name.

“Please, we all love you. You don’t have to kill to protect us, please.” She was begging.

“I said the same to you guys, and did any of them listen? Now stop your struggling and let me concentrate.” Her eyes started to look red and Church started to panic, so she did the only other thing she could think of to bring her back from her blood lust.

“Will you stop being such a problem for once?!?!” Her finger froze on the trigger. Church froze, not expecting that to come out of her mouth, but she rolled with it and continued lowering her self-esteem. “All you do is cause one problem or another for us, and you never even try to fix it.” Her voice was full of venom, but if you listened close enough, you could hear the panic. “And if you do, it just ends up causing more problems that we have to fix. And do you even try to help? NO! You’re always too busy feeling sorry for yourself that you never even realize what you’re doing to everyone else! So can you just stop being such a problem and give me the damn gun?!” She gave an exasperated sigh and pushed the hand away from her.

Everyone else froze, surprised at this form of violence from Church. On the other hand, _she_ was frozen. The words sunk in and everything else became different. All she could think was, ‘I’m such an idiot. What was I thinking? She’s right. I’m nothing but a problem. What am I doing? No. No. _NO!_ ’ And just like that, the insanity left her. “Give. Me. The gun. _Now_.”

She blinked a few times and handed Church the gun. Then put her hand on her head, and dragged it up to her hair, removing her hairband and carrying it in her thumb. She shut her eyes hard and breathed for a few moments.

“Frisk? I think you were a little too harsh.” Said Frisk.

“No… No, kid. I think she was just harsh enough.” She opened her eyes and Church was relieved at seeing they were the normal hue of dark brown.

“I didn’t mean any of it, I‘m sorry. Your eyes were looking a little…red. I panicked.”

“No, no. Don’t worry about it. And, my eyes are brown, pal. There’s no way they’d be red.” But Church knows what she saw.

**Bones route** : As she held the trigger, Bones stood in the way between her and the Chara.

“You’re not a killer, you don’t have to do this.” Bones started slowly.

“None of us are, and that didn’t stop the others from killing to protect, did it?” Her voice was questioning. He stood firmly in front of them, not showing his worry.

“We’ve gained LOVE and I’d rather gain the LOVE than some child.” He said.

“I’ve killed before, and you know it. Now move.” Her voice was commanding, trying not to harm. “It’s been a while, but I have good aim. Move.” He stood his ground and put his hands out.

“No. If you want me to move, then make me.” She stared at him for a few seconds, contemplating it, then she cocked her head to one side and put her gun in her holster. She seemed too emotionless, too calm.

“Fine then.” She rushed forward and threw a right then left hook, both of which he blocked perfectly, then he kneed her gut and she fell back for a few. He summoned a long bone and swung it at her. She ducked under it then grabbed it, pulling him with her. Bones saw a weakness and quickly pushed the bone to her, pushing her to the ground. He pushed the bone to her chest, near the spot where her Sans had accidentally shot a bone through in drunken fear and rage. She had no scar, but she remembered.

“You are no killer and I am not going to harm someone I’ve known for three years,” he reached down and took the gun from its holster, then put it in his own. She seemed slightly panicked and scared now, and she didn’t know what was going on.

“What the heck did I just do? I know everything that happened, everything, but it feels all hazy.” She shivered as a chill went up her spine, not the same wonderfully maniacal one, but one of fear and cold. Bones stood and helped her up to wobbly feet. He grabbed her arm and put it around her shoulder.

“I’m tired, really tired. I didn’t even use much energy.” She again shivered. “I’m so cold. Did I hurt you?”

Bones checked his hp. “No. I’m good, kid.” Then he said in a low voice, “You looked a little, uh, emotionless. I’m sorry, but I didn’t want a repeat, with the kids here too.”

She nodded and said in the same low voice, “I understand. I’m just glad it didn’t get too far to where either of us got hurt.”

**Gaster route** : She pulled the trigger, but the beam was blocked by a magical barrier.

“Oh, come on. Can’t you just let me kill one person, Doc?” The Doctor in question walked in front of the captive Chara.

“We are not having another situation like this. You have done e _nough_ harm Underground, and I am not letting that horrible luck follow us to the surface.” Her eyes glowed a dangerous shade of red and her face calmed.

“Kids, stay back.” Whispered Bones.

“What happened Underground was an experiment who was made to be a monster, but was turned into a war machine. What she did Underground was blood lust. And I am done standing by while people are trying to kill my family. I could care less if I died, but I swear if anyone dies because of people who want to harm me...”

"Then they die! You know as well as I do that it cannot be changed. So put the f*cking gun down and don’t kill them!”

“No! Can’t I just kill one person, I just don’t want anyone else to take this LOVE.”

“No! I am not letting you take the life of another human!”

Paps leaned down and whispered in D’s ear, “Should we do anything to help or…?” D shook his head and whispered back.

“Nah, this is just typical Sans vs. Gaster argument.” Paps nodded and their attention was drawn back to the argument.

“It doesn’t matter, Gaster. Sides I’m pretty sure you-,” her eyes widened and she caught herself before she said something that she’d regret. Gaster noticed this and became defensively curious.

“What were you going to say?” She shook her hand, speaking.

“Nothing, nothing. Here, just take my gun and forget I said anything.”

“What were you going to _say_?” He commanded. She sighed and put the gun in her holster.

“I’m pretty sure you killed more people during the war, so what does it matter that another life is lost on the surface? The LOVE won’t even be gained by you.” His face hardened and he grew angry, but kept calm. His voice said otherwise.

“You know as well as I do that the war was an entirely different situation. This is just an overly emotional _brat_ who can’t handle the fact that people actually care about her. At least Z-3 understood that people cared about her.” She remained calm, and her voice was even.

“Z-3 was made to be a monster, a thing that was supposed to have no humanity left. Yet, look at what that made her. At least what we…what _I_ created was useful.”

“What _you_ created? You may have been the one to make yourself into that, but I was the one who shaped her, I was the one who experimented on her,” he squinted and pointed accusingly at her, “You were only the _lab rat_.”

“The _lab rat_?! I made those obstacle courses, all you did was take notes and make sure I didn’t die.”

“Without those notes you would have had no way of knowing what your true abilities are. And face it, I did way more in this project than you did.”

“I-” she was cut off by her Sans.

“Are you two-” he was cut off by them both yelling, “Shut up!” Without missing a beat, he picked up and said, “No. I will not stand by while you two are trying to take credit for “creating” a human equivalent to a war machine. Whom, need I remind you, paired herself with the Chara personality of her almost destroyed our universe as a whole and almost killed like, ten people in a few minutes. And you’re both trying to take credit for that?” They stared at him for a few moments, then turned towards each other.

She looked sheepish and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry Gaster, I got a little out of hand,” she averted her eyes, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it child. It just reminded me of the times Sans and I would argue over useless things.”

**Cross route** : She evened her erratic breathing and held the gun straight.

Everybody was yelling at her to not do this, but she ignored them and focused on shooting the gun. She closed her eyes and focused, unconsciously creating a clear and soundproof force field around her, the Chara, Cross, and her Sans. She opened her eyes and tried to pull the trigger, but her finger made no move to pull it.  Cross saw this and yelled, “Wait!”

She opened her eyes and looked at him, face emotionless but eyes screaming pain.

“You’re not a killer, why?”

She shrugged nonchalantly and focused on her aim. “Some people deserve to die sometimes.”

Sans put his foot down. “That’s a lie and you damn well know it.”

Cross nodded his head in agreement. “This is coming from the same person who feels bad about stepping on bugs. So why do you want to kill them?” She shut her eyes tightly and expression returned to her face when she opened them.

“Because I’m tired, Cross. This was supposed to be a vacation to spend with family and friends, and in the past five days, I’ve almost died four times and three people who weren’t me got hurt. I can’t just stand by anymore.”

“And you don’t need to! You don’t have to kill them, you don’t have to hurt them.”

“I’m already here, and if the death isn’t quick and painless, the part of me that pushed me to my first SAVE will be the same reason as to why I won’t be able to face you guys. Now please, let me…let me kill them.”

“No! I won’t let you do this. You don’t want to kill. You even said yourself that you couldn’t handle killing that kid and **RESET**. You won’t do this, please. I’m begging you.”

“No...” She responded sadly. Her face returned to looking emotionless as Sans tried one last attempt.

“Why do you want to do this?!” He was desperate, and his choice of words made her finally snap. She quickly drew the gun away from the Chara and faced them with a ton of emotion.

“Because I’m tired, Sans! I’m sick and tired of all this! These guys won’t stop coming after me,” her eyes were filling with tears, “and if killing one of them will finally slow them down, then I don’t care the consequences to myself. If they just went after me,” she had calmed slightly, “I could care less. But they’re hurting you guys too. And I’m tired of it, I’m just so tired.” She looked away for a second, collecting herself. “I don’t want to hurt anybody. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” She flipped the gun so it was pointing at her and walked over and held it towards Cross. “Just take it, I don’t want to hurt anybody.” He took the gun and threw it to the sand.

“You really have to start making your mind, kid. I thought you were going to kill someone.” Sans said; Cross nodded in agreement.

“I did too.” Cross added.

“Did you really think I would have? You know I don’t have it in me to live with it.”

“We know. Which is why we talked you out of it.” Answered Cross.

“Thanks.”

**My route** : ~ The second I pointed the gun against them, I pulled the trigger.

A chill passed over me, but a feeling I haven’t felt in a long time came along with it. My eyes widened and I became twitchy. I heard everything around me slowly fade away. Horrid and gory thoughts filled my mind as I just stood there in fear, yet relishing every moment of it. A hand held my shoulder and I immediately turned around to face it, holding the gun towards the ground.

“ _Don’t touch me!_ ” I screamed. My eyes were wide, my breathing was erratic, and I was still twitchy. The realization of what I just did fully hit me and I dropped the gun. I took a few steps back and my eyes flew at the faces of my family, who were slowly coming toward me. They were calling my name to try and get me to calm down. I was twitching too much.

Those horrid thoughts came back into my mind as the twitching continued. I looked around wildly again as Asriel was saying my name and trying to get me to calm down. Images of him bloody and to the brink of being dusted flashed through my mind. I didn’t want to hurt him.

I panicked and fell backwards, teleporting away before I hit the ground. ~ “She always does this!!!” Yelled Asriel as his sister teleported away.

“What?” Asked Bones.

“Whenever she does something she thinks we can’t handle or she can’t handle emotionally, she runs away! She was gone for a month for killing that one kid, and when she came back she thought we’d exile her from all of monster kind,” he stomped his foot down and looked at the space she just stood, “Why won’t she just realize that we can handle it?”

D cleared his throat and raised his hand slightly, “If I may put my opinion into this, I know why she just disappears,” all attention turned to D, “She’s a Sans,” he said simply.

“Well what the f*ck is that supposed to mean?!” Asked Undyne.

“I didn’t finish. I don’t know about you, Bones, but if I did something horrible in front of my family, I don’t know if I would be able to face them again. Even if they could help.” Bones thought for a minute, then nodded.

“I see what you mean, D. If I did something that horrible, I don’t know if I could face anyone again. But, I wouldn’t just disappear from the face of the Earth without any way to…find…me…” Bones suddenly remembered something and immediately checked his phone. “Of course!!!”

“What?” Asked Asriel.

“The tracking app on her Foundation phone!!!” Their eyes lit up as they crowded around Bones to check. “If I just get her agent name then - yes!!! But,” his face became confused, “her coordinates on the map are at the hole where most Frisk’s start their journey.”

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Demanded Asriel.

“Wait, I’m not bringing the kids or Frisk. And I’m not leaving them alone.” Said Toriel.

Frisk tied the manly bandana around their head and summoned a stick (learned magic from their sister), and stood at battle stance.

“No, you are not going to just stay here and fight off whatever comes at you. Who’s willing to stay?” Asked Toriel.

After some reasoning, it was decided that Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Napstablook, and Papyrus would stay. Different people held onto different teleporters and they all landed in the same place, at the entrance of the small cave with the bottomless looking hole. Asriel saw his sister sitting at the edge and was about to go forward when Bones held him back. She heard this and moved her head to the side, acknowledging it, but not turning it fully. She turned towards the hole again and her back rose as she breathed deeply, then exhaled.

“This is where it all started, wasn’t it?” They were confused at this question, but stayed silent. “I brought eternal heck with me. More of a fallen demon than a fallen angel. Yet, all I get back is good from you guys. It’s wrong, what I’m doing. I don’t even mean to, yet bad luck follows me around like a rain cloud. I’m sorry.” She was silent for a few minutes, before saying something that chilled them to the bone.

“I felt like killing you all earlier. I didn’t want to hurt anybody, but I thought that maybe I could hold it out until it passed,” C looked at her and realized that she had been twitching since they got there, “But then there was Asriel, and…I didn’t want to hurt him. You don’t know what I was thinking, but I think you guys can guess.” Her voice was empty as she stared into the golden flowers of the RUINS. “These were the same thoughts that swam through my head when I almost killed Arthur that day. I felt the cold that comes with the death, and I checked. I didn’t gain anything. But, boy was it satisfying, feeling that wonderful cold wash over you. Knowing you could have made it way worse, yet you didn’t.”

Tears started to form in her eyes, not out of anger or sadness, but out of the joy and fear of what she is and could be capable of. Her trembling increased, and along with it, the twitching. She was too focused on willing herself to stop those thoughts from racing in her mind that she never heard the slow footsteps coming up behind her and the hand that approached her shoulder. She stiffened, but her hands were trembling a little. Past her hair, Asriel could see her hands were dirty and red, not with dried blood, but from digging her nails into her palms and other parts of her hand. She slowly balled her shaking hands into fists, and Asriel saw her trembling from the pain she was causing herself by digging her nails into her skin.

“Why didn’t you tell anybody?” He asked, genuinely worried about his sister.

“Tell anybody what?” Emotion was back in her voice, and she sounded like she was holding back screaming in rage, sobbing loudly, and psychopathy.

“ _This_. If you’ve felt this before, and it was associated with the only thing from the surface that was why you can RESET, then why didn’t you tell anybody?”

“Because I thought I grew out of it. It was quite childish on my part, and it still is.”

“What I really mean is, if this is one thing of your past that has a negative effect on you today, why have you never talked about it or considered getting help?”

“Because I don’t want to, and I don’t need to. It’s been long enough that I can handle it on my own. I’m mentally healthy, I have good emotional control, and it would just be a waste of time for me. It’s fine.” She had calmed and her hands were just sitting in her lap; Asriel had not let his hand off of her shoulder.

“Then why won’t you just talk about it?!” She whirled around, causing Asriel’s hand to fly off her.

“Because it doesn’t matter anymore, Asriel!” He stared at her with shock while the others summoned their weapons out of habit, having dealt with this in the past. “Every single thing that happened back then may have had a hand in shaping me into how I react to things today, but it is not the reason for what I am!” She was yelling. “Everything that happened to me on the surface became irrelevant the moment I fell through that hole into the Underground. The Underground is where I met a new family and lived a new life, so it doesn’t matter what I’ve done and what has happened to me back then.” She calmed and she was speaking at a normal volume, but was still kind of loud than her normal lazy tone.

“368 years. 368 years away from my birth family and people who have raised me,” her eyes darkened slightly, “It has been far too long for whatever happened back then to matter to me.” Church and Cross were on her in an instant.

“Don’t you say that! Don’t you _dare_ say that!” Church was very violent and very angry. “Just because it happened a long time ago doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter!!!”

Cross waved at himself and Church. “Look at what _we_ went through! Do you think we just brush it off like it’s nothing?!” She shouted back with the same ferocity.

“You guys walked through literal fire and flames!!! You know what I did?! I went to school! I had a strict family! I did nothing compared to what you two did!” They backed off a little.

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter. Now, just tell us what happened back then.” She looked at them with defiant look in her eyes, but the fear was evident.

“No.”

Asriel stomped his foot and said, “I want an answer, goddammit!” They all quickly turned in shock at Asriel. “Just tell me,” he pleaded, “do you regret it?” She stared at her “younger” brother in confusion.

“Regret what?”

“Falling Underground.”

“I didn’t fall on purpose-” he interrupted her.

“You know that’s not the answer I’m looking for.” She thought for a moment.

“No. I don’t regret falling down.” He was relieved and walked forward and hugged her. The images flashed through her head again.

‘Easy to kill…Idiots…kill him.’ Her eyes widened and she tried to pull herself away from Asriel, but Asriel anticipated she’d do this and held tightly.

“Let go of me!” She yelled, stumbling back, Asriel with her.

“No! I’m not losing you again!” Church and Cross realized they were getting too close to the edge of the hole and tried to grab them.

“Guys, no!” But she stepped over the edge, and they were just a little too late.

In her moment of panic, she thought Asriel would have died from the fall, so she pushed him off of her mid-air, and grabbed his soul, then pushed him up. His eyes were out and he tried to grab her outstretched hand (cue very dramatic music and slo-mo shots).

“No!” He screamed as he was flung towards the ground, and onto the crowd of their family.

She fell on the flowers, and was hurt, but not unconscious; just like the first time she fell. After giving a moment to stop the ringing in her ears, she opened her eyes and checked her stats. Her hp was low, at ten (emotional damage, including repeatedly stabbing her palms with her nails), not thirty. The others suddenly appeared around her, she chuckled breathily and sighed.

“What’s so funny? We thought you died!” Asked Paps. She smiled and stared him straight in the socket.

“Looks like I really fell for you guys, huh?” There were groans everywhere before they helped her up.

“Child,” called Asgore, “Please, if something from the past bothers you, tell us.” She shook her head.

“It won’t matter, trust me. I’m me, I’m stubborn as all heck. I’m not going to change anytime soon, and I’m fine with that.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t help you at least try to conquer it.” Said Toriel.

“I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’d be practically a myth to the world, that I refuse to admit to things about me that are quite relevant, and I’m not going to stop. Just accept it and we’ll get through it quicker.”

Toriel placed a hand on her face and forced her to look at her, gently though. “Promise me one thing: No matter what we go through, whether you ask Frisk to RESET and I forget, that no matter what happens, if you do something, or act in a way that we don’t usually see because of something that happened before the Underground, you will talk about it.”

“Tor, I can’t promise you that-” she was interrupted by a very worried motherly goat.

“Promise me!” She demanded.

She closed her eyes. “Fine. I promise, Toriel.” Toriel let go of her face and she opened her eyes again, revealing tired dark brown eyes. “Let’s get back. We still have things to do.” The others agreed and they all teleported back to the beach.

Upon arrival, she was immediately tackled into a hug by Frisk and the others (not Napstablook).

“Hey! Woah, calm down there fellas. I’m getting smothered!” Yet she was hugging them back. The laughter and relief died down and questions were asked.

“What happened with you?”

“Did you gain any LOVE?”

“Are you okay?”

“Why’s your hand red?”

“Why is your jacket so dirty?”

“You smell like,” Brandon sniffed, “ _buttercups_?” Mettaton, Napstablook, Papyrus, and the kids immediately freaked out.

“Do you feel sick?!”

“Why did you eat the flowers?!”

“Are you okay?!”

“Did they heal you?!”

“Why did you want to die?!”

She was trying to push them back as they were smothering her. “Guys. Guys! GUYS!” They finally backed off a bit and stood there, wringing their hands.

'I’m sorry, we were just worried.' Signed Frisk.

“I don’t want to die, and if I did, you’d never find my body.”

“Speaking of bodies,” interrupted Undyne, “what are we going to do about that one? Xara hasn’t randomly come by yet.” ~ I nodded and found Church and Cross staring at me.

I nodded and they nodded back. I turned to Frisk, who already knew what I was going to ask.

“Frisk, um, would you mind **RESETTING**?” They nodded.

“I hoped you were going to ask. I was going to **RESET** anyway, but I didn’t know what would happen.” They said. They brought out an orange glowing button, with a red heart next to the word **RESET**. I prepared myself for the swirling blackness time erasing itself to be rewritten.

I blinked and found myself staring at a Chara while holding a specialized GB gun aimed towards them. I brought my left hand up from where it was resting at my side, and opened it. The tentacles that were wrapped around them so tightly, rewound itself so that their hands were behind their back and they could speak and move their head. I pulled the gun toward me and looked at it. I opened my jacket with my arm and shoved the gun into its holster with practiced ease.

**Rest of story** : The Chara had a glint in their eyes, taunting me.

“Coward,” they yelled, “Do it again! I dare you.” I pulled my jacket halves forward and stared at them with fear and anger. They scoffed and laughed a little. “That’s right. You’re afraid, aren’t you? Of becoming one of us? Why don’t you embrace it? Kill me, it will feel so much better.” I took a deep breath and let those memories drift from my immediate memory storage. Unarmed and calm, I exhaled deeply and stared at them.

“I’m not a murderer. I never was, and I don’t think I will be.” I walked back as Mettaton stepped forward and tapped me on the shoulder.

“Got anything I can use?” He asked in a low voice. I thought for a moment, and looked behind me at Asriel. I smiled slyly and summoned my version of his Chaos Sabre. There weren’t a lot of differences between them, mine didn’t have a part of it missing, and the hilt was longer.

I handed it to Mettaton and he smiled evilly, like a kid getting candy. We turned around and he gave that same evil smile to the Chara. He swung the sword and slowly walked toward them. I teleported behind the Chara and placed my hand on their shoulders, earning a terrified squeak from them.

I smiled calmly and whispered in their ear, “I’m not the one who’s going to kill you, the Chara of this universe will.” Mettaton was in front of them and I teleported behind him.

“Unlike her,” he said as he raised the sword to his right, “I am not afraid of killing.” He smiled evilly and gripped the sword tighter. “Cover the kids,” he said to me.

‘Oh yeah.’ I thought as I summoned a clear barrier around them. He swung the sword and the head flew off, hitting the barrier right in front of Cross and D. Bones shielded the kids eyes before that, so that they wouldn’t have to see something truly life-scarring. I shook my head and wiped some blood off of my face.

“You know, after everything that happened on this vacation, I didn’t think I’d get someone else’s blood on me.” Mettaton gave me a disbelieving look. “Unless I healed them.” I added

He smiled and chuckled. “Would you like your sabre back?”

“Yes please.” I said as he handed me my Chaos Sabre. I cleaned it of blood and then made it disappear.

“So,” he said while toeing the body, “what are we going to do with this? Xara hasn’t randomly showed up yet.”

“You have spoken too soon, Mr. Taylor.” We turned to find Xara with two white tarps.

“Seriously?! How the hell do you do that?” He asked. She smiled mysteriously and covered the head, then walked over to us and covered the body.

“A magician never reveals her secrets.” I gave her an unimpressed look. “Anyway, your checkout time is three ‘o’ clock. What time is your flight?” Mom checked her phone and nudged Sans.

“Our flight is at 5:00. It’s 7:57. We should probably get going. Xara,” Xara snapped her head towards Mom, “Do you have this covered?” She nodded.

“And don’t worry, no extra charge will be added to your accounts because of the seven dead bodies.” We waved her off and Papyrus said, “Please, we don’t need any reminders of that. The cold may have gone away, but it’s not a good thing to remember.” She nodded.

“I understand. Now, if you don’t want to be late for your flight, you should get going now. The police and the cleaners have already been notified.”

They nodded and bags were teleported to where we were standing. I did the same with mine, and Frisk and Asriel’s belongings. C put a hand on my shoulder and jerked his head towards everybody else. I shook my head.

“You guys go ahead, I’ll meet you there in a few,” I looked at Xara out of the corner of my eye, “I have a few things to say to Xara.” They nodded, but the only ones who really understood what I meant were Dad, Gaster, and Alphys. They teleported away and I turned towards Xara, and boy did she look nervous.

“So, I just wanted to tell you-” she interrupted me with panicked nervousness.

“I’m sorry! If anything has happened to disturb you all, it was not of my intention! Please, I need this job! I’m sorry if anything I did was-” I interrupted her with amused calmness.

“Hey, chill. I was just going to tell you that the Kraken somehow got released and attacked us on Saturday. Undyne killed it, and I don’t know if the pit it fell into is bottomless or just extremely deep. It probably doesn’t matter or affect the resort at all, but I just wanted to tell you.” She sighed out of relief and I started up again. “Anyway, I would like to know-” she again interrupted me with panic.

“I swear I didn’t do anything! If you had any problems with your stay, maybe I can bring it up to my manager and he can find out what to do? I swear, we didn’t do anything on purpose! Please, I-I need this job.”

“Xara, Xara, calm down. I don’t have any complaints, I just have a few questions,” I shoved my hands inside my jacket pockets and let the sides of my open jacket slip off of my front. “Like why are you so calm about seeing seven dead bodies in the course of five days?” She fidgeted with her hands.

“We get about one or two dead bodies per month, and it’s quite normal for me to be the first responder.”

“Okay, second question: What is this place? And who do you really work for?” Her face became steady and she finally calmed herself.

“I’m not allowed to answer those questions. And as I told your father and the scientist, you should not dig deeper into our history.” My hands clenched into fists in my pocket as I said, “As your authority, I command you to tell me the truth.”

“Ms. Dreemurr, I mean no offense when I say this, but you are not my authority. Whatever standing you have in the Monster Community is far different from whatever standing you have in the Human Community.” I gave a dry chuckle and removed my hands from my pockets, placing my right hand on the zipper of the right side of my jacket.

“I didn’t mean that authority, I meant this authority,” I opened my jacket dramatically and showed her the white pin with the initials “SCA” on it. She stared at it curiously before looking at me and asked, “Where did you get that pin? What color is it?”

I sighed and removed it from my jacket, holding it to her. Her eyes widened in surprise as her hands hovered over it. “You’re a Head Agent!” She said to me.

I smiled and nodded, then attached the pin back to my jacket.

“What country?” She asked, suddenly fearful.

“America.” A hand clamped over her mouth as she gasped again in fear.

“Please! I didn’t know it was you! Forgive me! Don’t fire me!” I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed.

“Will you calm down? I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, but I assure you, I am not a terrifying person. Look, all I want to know is why nobody thought to inform me about a vacation spot in Orlando. Or _any_ vacation spots for that matter.” She regained her composure and answered me.

“There are vacation spots located around the world. In the cities or towns where they are located, the local police force is informed that there could be dead bodies anywhere on the premises, and if that is the case, they are just to come on over with at least one ambulance and one car. They are also informed that it is part of some secret agency, and from there, it’s just an autopsy, and the body is just shipped back to its last known residency or place of work. Out of the seven bodies, two have been identified and five have gone missing.”

I breathed in through my teeth, then responded, “Those five are not from this universe, so to speak.”

She nodded. “And I assume those skeletons and those adults aren’t either?”

I nodded. “Welp, is your number with the Agency?”

“Yes. I assume yours is still under Man’s?”

I shrugged, then said, “Probably. By the way, is Xara your alias, agent, or real name?”

“Alias. My name is Vernanda, you can call me Vern. My agent name is Quartz, rock collecting is something I used to do in my younger days.”

“How old are you now?”

“31 this June.”

“Cool. Well, anybody else here I should know about?”

“Justin, the receptionist from Saturday, he has no alias and his agent name is Rubber. He’s very flexible. He’s one of the 20 Purples we have around. And out of our staff of about 100+, about half is from the Agency.”

“Got it.” I grabbed my suitcase and held a hand towards her. “Teleportation is weird, good luck.”

I teleported us to the front lobby and she almost fell down from having all of her molecules being transferred from one place to another in mere milliseconds. I chuckled and faced the others. “So, what’d I miss?”

“Nothing much,” responded C, “We’ve just been standing around and talking about what’s going on tomorrow.”

“Gosh dang it, I forgot about tomorrow.”

'What’s going on tomorrow?' Signed Frisk.

“Our hearing. You know, for the Abbygail thing. By the way, Brandon, you’re part of the trial as a suspect. You’re going to be tried as a minor, but please go as a human. I mean, if you want to go as a skeleton, go ahead. Either way, I’m kinda confident that we’ll win.”

Brandon nodded. “I’m going to go as a monster, if that’s okay with you.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine,” said Asriel.

Sans turned to me. “We already checked out. We were just waiting for you guys.” I nodded.

“Hey, uh, sorry, what’s your name?” I asked the receptionist.

“Justin. Can I help you?” I casually adjusted my jacket so he saw my pin and then asked, “Do you know if they have anti-teleportation fields at the airport?”

“I-I’m pretty sure they don’t, M-Ma’am.” I smiled, then said, “Thank you.” I turned around and grabbed Az, Frisk, and my bag.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’d rather not walk or take a taxi to the airport. So, I’ll see you guys soon.”

“Wait!” Called Cross. “Where are you guys teleporting?”

“Front. I don’t want to get in trouble with airport security.” He nodded and held D’s shoulder. “See you guys there.” I winked and we vanished to the airport. Asriel took a step forward and bumped into a tourist who looked back and yelled, “Watch where you’re going, ya fool!”

I shook my head and waited for the others to arrive, which they did shortly. ~ Justin’s eyes were wide as he put his head in his hands.

“That was Head Agent America, wasn’t it?” Xara gave a hum of approval and Justin groaned. “I just embarrassed myself in front of our Head Agent.” He complained.

Xara giggled at Justin’s overreaction. ~ We went through bag checks and others fairly quickly.

This time, the people saw the metal on Mettaton and Undyne and just let them go through. We sat at our terminal, eating some sweets from a nearby chocolate shop and just talking about our vacation. Alphys, Gaster, and Dad walked over to me and casually sat down.

“What’d you ask her?” Gaster asked me.

“I just told her about the Kraken and that her service was fine.”

“The Kraken?” Dad asked with uncertainty.

“Oh yeah, I never told you guys about the Kraken.” I sat back and took a bite of a caramel filled dark chocolate. “To make a long story short, the only reason why I came back as a fish monster carrying Undyne and D is because Undyne killed the Kraken and D was being held hostage by the Kraken.” There was a concerned and confused silence, then acceptance.

“Okay, seriously though, what did you ask her?” Asked Alphys.

“I’m really not allowed to tell you guys that, not at all. You weren’t even supposed to find the site at all.”

“Just t-tell us, please!” I shook my head.

“You’re my family and I trust you guys with my life, but I can’t tell you guys my secrets.” They sighed.

“Fine. You know we’ll just find it out anyway, right? We have access to the sight through Agent Carpenter.” Gaster said with confidence.

I toyed with my left molar and looked away. “Gosh dang it Peter.” I said to myself, then turned back to face them. “Fellas, as much as I’d like to talk to you about my work, you really shouldn’t. And, yes, you can go on about why is it a public website if it’s a secret agency, but I don’t know. I just became HA a few months ago and they haven’t even given me all the paperwork considering I had no idea about the multiple vacation spots around the world. So, please,” I finished my chocolate, “just forget about it and let’s just drop this subject. I don’t want anybody else knowing about them.”

“Alright, but one question: What do you guys even do?” Asked Dad.

I could feel my self smiling from past adventures I had with that group. “We do quite a lot," I started, "We fight and protect, and most importantly, we stay mainly in our country or following our country’s leader.”

“W-why are you even p-p-part of that? You’re already in t-the Foundation.” I leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

“The Foundation is extremely dangerous, and I’d rather not have others die while on a mission with me. And sides, with how weak I am from a lot of things, I haven’t been getting called in a lot. I decided that I might as well look around for another job to keep me busy. I ended up walking into the wrong building and landed straight in their underground lobby. I didn’t sign up on purpose, they attacked me because I accidentally infiltrated their agency, and I dodged everybody and used magic as to not get hurt myself,” I shrugged and continued, “Of course I didn’t use my full abilities, and they were under the assumption that I was good at magic, but not extremely good,” I gave a small smile and stared at Gaster. “I never let Man fully wipe the floor with me though. I let him beat me, but only because I could easily have beaten Oscar or anybody in the Agency. And I didn’t want to be someone with that much responsibility and look where I am now.” They were about to ask something else, but the intercom made a crackling noise and our flight was being boarded.

“Let’s go.” Called Mom.

The boarding went smoothly, until Asriel accidentally bumped into an old lady in Economy.

“How dare you touch me you filthy creature!” He turned around swiftly to apologize to the woman.

“Ma’am I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going and-” she cut him off.

“Ew! I was touched by a monster! I can’t believe they let filth like you onto this human airplane! I swear if you’re the one who took my first class seat from me! You pieces of sh*t don’t even belong on the surface with humans!” I stepped in so Asriel wouldn’t have to deal with another racist and rude person.

“Ma’am, I apologize for my brother, but you didn’t have to be so rude.” She looked like she was about to say something, but then we got a look at each other’s faces.

“It’s _you!_ ” She said “you” with pure hatred in her voice and pointed a finger directly in my face, almost touching my nose. “You’re the reason my vacation has been ruined! I refuse to sit on the same plane as you and your stupid monster family!” I didn’t want the situation to get any worse, so I tried to calm her.

“Miss, please, it’s too early in the flight for this. Maybe I can just stay away-” she cut me off with pure and utter contempt.

“No! You and your worthless family of monsters should go rot in Hell where you belong! And that kid who fell down and brought you horrible creatures up to our world should have died before they had the chance!” I felt myself stiffen and my pupils shrink as this random and shrewd woman just yelled that she wished that Frisk would have died instead of bringing monster kind up to see the sun again. I looked to my left and saw Bones at the curtains, holding off the kids I hope. The rest of the plane was completely silent and I looked around to see multiple phones being hid.

I took a deep breath and turned around. “I don’t want this situation to get any worse, so I will walk away before either of us get emotionally hurt,” I gave the other half of the plane the side-eye and grabbed my suitcase handle, “And I’d rather not have the choice words I would like to say to you on social media,” I started walking up the aisle, “Enjoy the rest of your flight.” The rest of my family in front of me had already gone into the first class seating area, and hopefully were making sure the kids weren’t looking or listening to this.

I was almost through the curtains when she called, “Yeah, that’s right, run away. I bet that’s what your stupid family taught you, to run away from the truth! Because that kid should have died, and you all should burn in Hell!” I stopped myself from moving.

“That was the last straw,” I said to myself, but my family and the five other people in first class had heard it and the humans got their phones out.

“Bones, are the kids in their seats?” He looked both afraid and understanding, and nodded. “Take my bag will ya?” He took my bag and almost threw it in my seat before I turned around and walked to the lady. I stopped right in front of her and the other people made sure to step away from me. I took a deep breath to slightly calm my nerves, it didn’t work 100% though.

“That child you so _crude_ ly want _dead_ because they brought a wonderful species to the surface is my younger sibling, and not only are you wishing the death of a child, you are insulting family and being an extremely racist old hag. I would have been perfectly fine if you left my family out of this and just kept your worthless pettiness and anger towards me, but you instead put your stupid hate and racism at my family. You know nothing of what we have been through and have decided that as an entitled elderly white woman, that anyone who is not similar to you is wrong and a horrible thing that doesn’t even deserve to be labeled as something living.” I took a deep breath.

“For three hundred and sixty-seven years, I was trapped Underground with the rest of the monsters. Not once was I called anything racist or was I treated poorly just because I am a different species than them. I have earned myself a high ranking among monster kind, being both a technical princess to one of the royal families, and being the Royal Judge and one of the Royal Scientist’s assistants. And if you treat a species with far more intelligence and compassion than you with pure hatred, what makes me think that you treat humans any better?”

For the entirety of my speech, she was staring at me with hatred. But when I mentioned the blatant racism she has towards monsters and the possible racism she might have towards humans, she slapped me. There were multiple gasps of fear throughout the room and I immediately turned to my right and held my hand flat against Bones’s sternum, keeping him in place while he struggled to get in front of me. He shook a bit, then stilled.

“Are you calm now?” I asked him in my “mission voice”. He took a deep and shaky breath.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just didn’t want her hurting you.” I looked past him and saw Mom, Dad, and Asriel at the curtains with a blazing fire of hatred in their eyes.

“If you think you won’t be able to handle your emotions, you can go back inside, okay?” He shook his head.

“I can handle myself; I’ll stay here.” I nodded and turned back to face the lady.

“You’re just going to let him stay there after he tried to hurt me?”

“Hey, I wasn’t going to hurt you. I was going to stand between you and her and look extremely threatening.” I shrugged, feeling my calm/angry face slip in.

“And to be fair, lady, you slapped me, I made no physical move towards you.”

She gave a disgusted scoff and looked me in the eyes. “There are several things wrong with your useless speech. For one, it is entirely impossible for humans to live for 367 years, you’d be a useless pile of dust right now.” I cringed and I felt more than saw Bones and the others have a look of horror. “Second of all, if the child that you speak of truly is your younger sibling, then it is more sick in the head than I thought.” My fists balled tightly at my sides as I clenched my teeth at the insults this lady was throwing at Frisk. “And lastly, a princess of what? Of pure and utter garbage? Your so-called 'Royal Scientist' probably just heat up water until it boiled and you stupid creatures thought that his bullsh*t excuse for it was a valid scientific reason. And what would you be judging? Whether or not the monsters were allowed to kill each other like the disgusting cannibals that they are?” She turned her nose up at me and stared at me like I was some little child being scolded.

“So why don’t you respect your elder and listen to the human that is right instead of whatever filth those monsters have ingrained in your pea-sized brain?” I had had enough and this time, it was Bones who was holding me back. His hands were on my shoulders and he was massaging them, saying calm things in my ear.

“Let go of me,” I said. He let go of me and I felt fear radiating off of the other passengers. “I have had enough of you and your blatant racism and disrespect towards me and my family. If you don’t have the audacity to at least be nice, even around people you hate for no reason other than them being a different species or color, then maybe you should stay at home. It is people like you that remind me why I prefer monsters over humans. And if you can’t accept the differences or understand other people, then maybe you should shut your big mouth and mind your own business. You were already stepping over the line when you insulted my sibling, but you fully crossed it when you brought up my family. They were wonderful people, and if you can’t bother to check the history of some people before insulting them or wishing death upon them, then maybe you should go read a history book. Because all of the facts are there,” I straightened my back and calmed down.

“I have better things to do than delay everybody’s flight because of a racist and rude old woman. Good day to you ma’am.”

“You little b*tch!” I heard her yell as I walked through the curtains. The anger was still evident on me as I walked through the curtains and put my suitcase up.

“Are you okay?” Asked Frisk.

“I’m good. How’s your honor?”

“Did she really want me dead?”

“If she did, she’d have to go through a lot of us.” I said, looking around at my family.

“How dare she insult my line of work like that? I bet she doesn’t even know the difference between a scientific and mathematic equation!” Gaster was almost steaming.

Undyne was even worse. “I swear, if she insults my kid again, then that punk is going to get it. I have had enough of these jerks showing up.”

“Undyne, it’s in the past. And unless she comes here and directly insults any of us, then avoid her at all costs.” Comforted Dad.

I got some of my work out of my suitcase, then put it back up. A stewardess again came in, “Again, I would like to apologize for that. You and your family don’t deserve this. Would you like for us to do anything with her?” I stepped back and let the others respond to her, turning to my work. Unfortunately, I was interrupted before I could start.

“Um, excuse me?” I turned around to a lady holding a camera.

“Please, not another newswoman.” I said to her.

“No! I’m not from a news station. I’m from BuzzFeed News! Well, not an official news station, anyway. I was flying back to Cali so I can get back to the official headquarters.” I raised my eyebrow and put my papers in the folder. “Okay, I see I’m boring you so I’ll get straight to the point: I would like to interview you about what just happened and get your thoughts about the racism and discrimination against minorities.” I sighed and leaned forward, then stood up.

“Sure. I mean, as long as you guys aren’t going to destroy my words and say something I didn’t.”

“Don’t worry, we’re no Onion.” She got out a piece of paper. “Please fill this out with your full name, date of birth, city of living, and family. Please sign the terms and conditions at the bottom of the page, saying that you are fine with being filmed and that we have full permission to ask you any question, but you have the right to answer or not.” I finished filling out the form and signed it. She got her camera recording and set it up on a tripod.

“So, I’m just going to edit this part out.” She stood behind the camera and put out three fingers, then two, and finally one. “Hello Ms. Dreemurr, I am Natalia Oak, a reporter and interviewer from BuzzFeed News. Today, you were in a racist argument with an elderly passenger of Delta Airlines. Tell me, what happened that started the argument?”

‘Oh boy, it’s one of these.’ I thought to myself as I took a deep breath. “Well, my brother was walking to our seats, pulling his luggage when he accidentally bumped into her. She got really mad and when he turned around to apologize, she called him a filthy creature and complained that 'filth like him' were on a 'human airplane.'” She nodded and wrote it down.

“And what did you do after that?”

“I stepped in between them so he wouldn’t have to deal with the racism.”

“She said something along the lines of 'It’s you!' Have you met her any times before today?” I nodded, eyes wide.

“Yeah, actually. On our flight here, last Saturday, she was complaining about being with 'peasants' in Economy and that she belonged in First. I offered her my ticket because I’m not really used to being in First, and she was going to take it. But my bro asked if I needed help moving my things and she got offended and disgusted at the fact that I’d be sitting next to him.” She nodded.

“Why did you argue with her instead of walking away?” I breathed in through my teeth and sat back.

“ Well, that’s what I was originally planning, but…” I struggled to find a good way to say that she wished Frisk would have died and that she insulted my family, both of them.

“You don’t have to sugar coat anything, if the boss-man says it might be too much for viewers, we’ll either put a disclaimer on the video or cut out the speaking part and put a paraphrased and sugar coated version of what you said.” I nodded.

“What I’m trying to say is, she said she wished that Frisk died before they fell Underground. So, before I would have said something I would regret, and would also be all over social media, I turned around and tried to get to my seat. She insulted my family, if ya look at that form I filled out, you’d see that I was born on September 24, 1624. So, while she insulted the monster family that adopted me the day I fell, it felt like she insulted the family that raised me up until that point. So, I gave her a piece of my mind.” I shrugged and relaxed a bit, just so my anger would die down slightly.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have reacted the way I did if she left my family out of it. I can understand her racism, but even wishing the death of a child, that is stepping over the line. And as mad as I am at her actions, I do apologize for anything I said that may have offended or hurt her.” She nodded.

“What did you think of her slapping you?”

I snorted. “It could have been worse. I don’t doubt that Bones, the skeleton that I held back, wouldn’t have harmed her, I doubt she wouldn’t have harmed him. Bones is protective and I’m not always extremely calm,” I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, “Which is why he started rubbing my shoulders. I know it was weird, but if he didn’t, I probably would have exploded on her. And when she said I would have been a useless pile of dust that was a little crude. When monsters die, they turn into dust. Their composition isn’t enough physical matter and when they die, the parts of them that hold them together die and all that’s left is dust.” I rubbed my arm. “Please edit that out. Is that all you need?”

“Yeah. I got a video of the actual argument.” She turned off the camera and set it off of her tripod.

She reached a hand out to shake mine, and I put out my left hand, forcing her to use hers. “Thank you for your time, Ms. Dreemurr, I’ll message your social media account when we post the video.” I nodded and finally started my paperwork as the others wrapped up their explanation to the stewardess and we all finally sat down.

Shortly after, the plane departed and we were in the sky. I checked my laptop and found at least 10 emails from the lab, 5 from the college, and like, 17 from the precinct nearest our home. I shut off my laptop and got out my phone. We were due to land around 4:00 pm, and it was about 2:22. I opened my messages on my phone and went to Bones’s number.

'Bones, remember the hearing tomorrow. We need to bring our lawyers. Do you need one?' I texted him. I heard a buzz from the seat one row ahead and across the aisle from me. The messaging app on my phone marked the little speech bubble as seen and he looked back at me with a brow bone raised.

'No, I don’t need a lawyer. But why did you text me? We’re not sitting that far apart from each other.'

'Az is sleeping.' I replied.

'Oh.' He replied. He then turned around and saw that Az really was sleeping. 'Anyway, my lawyer’s name is Robert Audrey.'

'From this universe?'

'No, a Foundation lawyer. I already texted him about the hearing, and he said to pop him here whenever. Our universes are about the same time, we’re just ahead by a few hours.' He put away his phone, then immediately took it back out again. 'Oh, what about Brandon? Does he need his own lawyer?'

I thought for a moment, then replied, 'No. He’s going to be tried as a minor, but with adults. And, if I am correct, the court is fine with minorities sharing lawyers as long as it’s necessary or a very special case like ours.' I saw him nod, then a speech bubble full of dots popped up, then turned into, 'Alright. I texted him the other day about the hearing. He said he’s ready for VOID travel whenever.'

'Cool. Welp, I have work to do. I’ll talk to you later.' He turned around and looked at me with the most unamused face I’ve ever seen on him.

'What work?' He texted, then turned back to me.

I took out my paper and showed him time and space equations, a few numbers that don’t divide out evenly and that I suspect to be longitude and latitude, and a few places to put answers and variables.

'Why are you doing that? You don’t use equations, do you?' I shook my head and got my phone out.

'A scientist was murdered in his home. He was one of the brightest and was for time and space, you know that stuff. I’m pretty sure the divisions are longitude and latitude. I don’t even know how he was able to find equations like these. Or even come up with the ability to do them. As far as I’m concerned, Philip didn’t have any way to get anything to travel through time or through the VOID, and yet… I just don’t get it. Oh well, that’s for another time.' He nodded and looked like he was going to say something else when the drink and snack cart came out.

I woke up Asriel. “Hm? Are we there now?” I shook my head.

“No. The snacks are coming through. I thought I would let you know.” He nodded. She came to our seats and offered us packaged sweets and some drinks, including complimentary free champagne. We both declined the alcohol, me because I detest alcohol and it doesn’t affect Asriel. We both got a brownie and I got lemon-lime soda, and he got water.

As he was munching his snack, I looked to Bones, who signed, 'Switch seats?' I nodded. ~ “Brandon,” said Bones, “would you mind switching with your Aunt Magic?”

Brandon swallowed his bite of his cookie, and nodded. “No. I’ll switch. Why though?”

Bones opened his untouched crackers and shrugged nonchalantly. “We have to talk about some things.” He was silent for a few moments.

“Dad?” He said in a quiet voice.

“Yes, son?” Bones was worried.

“You’re not mad at her, are you?”

“Of course not, Brandon. Why would you think I’d be mad at her?” He shrugged.

“It’s just... I notice things and, she always seems afraid.”

“Of what, exactly?”

“I don’t know.”

“Now, give me one good example of why I would be mad at her.” Brandon struggled to find any examples, but then he found one.

“When she held that gun against that Chara. You told me about that incident. Wouldn’t you be mad if she hurt any of us?” Bones thought for a moment.

“Think of it this way, son. Your Aunt Magic is an interesting one. She did a lot of things that harmed herself to rid herself of her past, yet she just created new possibilities for her future. Of course, I would be mad if she would have harmed you, your sister, or your mother, but knowing her, she’d probably end up destroying her mentality over harming you all. And as mad as I would be, I would still try to forgive her. The least I could do is give her a chance.” Brandon thought for a moment.

“Why are you so calm about it? Usually if we bring up someone harming us, you get defensive and angry. Yet you’re calm about this.” Bones looked behind him to make sure nobody was listening, then said in a low voice.

“She’d rather harm herself then harm anybody she loves. She did all but take her life after what happened in December. Remember all those gifts we got? All the chocolate for the Charas? She practically killed her mentality and didn’t let it go. I don’t know if she has yet. But have you noticed how she acts when she’s around us sometimes?” Brandon nodded slowly, starting to understand slightly. “She’s so careful, so still and scared. She thinks we don’t notice, yet she knows we do. So she plays it off. If she hurt anyone, I’d be angry, yes, but at the same time, I pity her every now and then. She has no reason to be afraid, no reason to be sorry. And yet,” his eyes wandered behind his son and to the form of their friend talking with her brother, probably saying a pun or two based on her smile, “she apologizes for everything.” He leaned back into his chair and continued eating his crackers.

“I’m not saying to do what I am, but I’m saying to try and pay a little more attention to people’s actions. You never know what you might learn from them.” ~ As I opened my brownie package, I nudged Asriel.

“So, how’d you sleep?” His eyes turned star-like.

“I can’t believe the technology on the surface now! I mean, back then, planes weren’t even comfortable! And this was so smooth!” I chuckled a little bit.

“So, it’s like you were on a different _plane_ of reality?” He immediately breathed in loudly, aggravated that I said a pun.

I laughed at this while he was scolding me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bones looking at me. “Anyway, do you mind if Brandon sits here?” He took a sip of his water and shook his head.

“I would be fine if Brandon sat here. Who else would be a better choice other than his awesome Uncle Asriel?” I jokingly said, “Well, I don’t know about awesome, but…”

He gasped. “You’re right! It’s not awesome, it’s _amazing_!” I chuckled and thought to myself, ‘Wow, he’s so cool.’

I caught Bones’s eye and nodded; he did the same. I got my folder, my snacks, and my phone and stood up. “Thanks bro.”

“Welcome.”

Brandon also stood up, and I carried my things with magic to pat him on the shoulder as I passed. I sat in his seat and put up the tray, took out my writing stuff, and put my snacks down.

“So, this scientist-”

“Philip,” I said.

“Right. So Philip was just somehow able to come up with an equation for VOID travel, and you didn’t help him at all, right?” I shook my head and got the finished equation out.

“I don’t know where this leads, and I don’t know how the heck he even got it, but I have to see. I don’t want anybody getting hurt from any of this. And from Google Search for coordinates, the division leads to this bridge.” He nodded.

The rest of the ride was spent with small talk about the trial, and slight worries about everything else.

“Do you think we’ll win the trial?” Bones asked me.

“Yup,” I said without any hesitation.

“How are _you_ of all people so sure about this? You’re usually worrying about the smallest things, yet you sound so confident about this one very important thing. Your universe is filled with racism and prejudice towards monsters, it wouldn’t surprise me if people let Abby win just because she’s a human.” He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. “Apparently we’re just big scary monsters, not actual living beings. Out of all the universes I’ve been to, the prejudice over here is one of the worst. At least the humans aren’t straight up trying to lynch any of you.”

I nodded. “Let’s just hope this trial will go well.”

“Yup.” He agreed.

We got home around 5:00 pm, but the jetlag and laziness had me go to bed around 7:00.


	12. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the trial. How will this conclude? Let's only hope for the best at this point.

I floated in an inky blackness for a while, letting the peacefulness consume me.

All of a sudden I was standing. Asriel was faced away from me, fists clenched and shaking. I don’t know where we were, but the same people who were on this trip were also there.

“If you don’t leave, I will kill you where you stand.” He said, voice unlike anything I've ever heard from him.

My eyes widened in fear and I couldn’t stop myself from saying, “I can’t say anything other than I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to end this way. I…I,” I caught myself from saying “I love you” and instead set my face and turned around, “I’ll go.”

I walked away and it felt like years passed. I was driving through a busy intersection, from the street signs I was thinking maybe Sweden. I put my foot on the gas and drove forward, having no control over my body. I heard a squeal of tires and I bolted up.

“Kid! Are you okay?”

I looked around the dark room bathed in a cyan and purple glow. I blinked and the room was once again bathed in darkness. I reached to the nightstand on the left of my bed and turned on my lamp. A lot of the parental figures were crowded around me, worried. I rubbed my eyes and Mom put a hand on my forehead.

“Child, are you alright?” She asked. 3 Sans-es, 3 Papyrus-es, and 3 goats were crowded around my bed.

“What-” I cleared my dry throat “-What are you guys doing here?”

“You were having a nightmare.” Said Sans.

“How bad?”

“Blue bones through the walls, a lot of struggling and movement from in here, and there was a lot of purple light coming from the hallway, but mainly in here.” Said D. I looked to my analog clock on my drawer and saw it was 3:52.

“Look, I’m sorry that I bothered you guys this early in the day. But it’s just a nightmare.”

“Yeah, a f*cking bad one. I haven’t had a nightmare that affected me that badly in months. The actual f*ck?!” Said D.

“Shh! You’ll wake the kids.” Scolded Asriel.

“Look, all we’re saying is, if you need to talk to us, then talk to us. If you think this is going to affect the hearing tomorrow, then we can try to postpone it, alright?” Asked Dad.

I shook my head and fluffed up my pillow, then said, “I’ll be fine, just try to forget about this. Goodnight guys, love you.” They said it back and left the room, leaving my door open, not that I minded. I got used to leaving my door open, if it’s closed then whatever I’m doing is important. I took a deep breath and went back into my slumber.

“Az, please,” it was Frisk, “she’s in the hospital. They don’t know how much time she has left and-” Az’s hand slammed on the table as his anger became apparent.

“For the last _time_ Frisk, my answer is no! I refuse to forgive her for what she did to us that day. You know as well as I do that we could have died!”

Frisk's expression suddenly grew cold. “Fine, here are the letters she left for you guys. I don’t care what you say, I’m going to see her. Goodbye.” Frisk stood up and left.

They didn’t see me, but I was there. Well, it’s not like I could have any affect. The scene transitioned and I was instead looking at an older Sophia with an even older Church.

“Mom. All I’m saying is give her a chance. You don’t know if she’ll die or not, please! You always told me to forgive those who hurt me, no matter how severe.” Church took a deep breath and placed down her cup of tea.

“For the last time, Sophia, no. I don’t know if she will die in that hospital, but it doesn’t matter to me. She could die in that hospital for all I care; you won’t see me at her funeral.” Sophia looked like she had had enough, so she stood up and threw a few envelopes sealed with a dark purple wax stamp on the coffee table.

“I thought you would have forgiven her like how you forgave Uncle Cross, but no. I understand that what he did was different from this, but you never let any of us explain. I guess it’s just too late now,” Sophia turned away and opened a portal to the VOID as a bang was heard down the hall, “Those letters were in her will. Not that you’d care. Bye Mom.” She jumped into the VOID, and before I could see Church’s reaction, the scene moved a few doors down to where Bones and Brandon were sitting.

“Dad, all I’m trying is that you should visit her! She’s still a Sans and maybe you can actually listen to her. You’re not evening listening to any of us about it-” Bones slammed his hands on the table and I jumped back as he stood, pointing his finger angrily at Brandon.

“When a Sans decides that someone is too dangerous for his family, be they family themselves or not, then that person is cut off from their life until they think that they are good enough to come back,” he put a hand on his chest, “and the Sans-es that were part of her life have all agreed to never speak to her again because we all deemed it too dangerous. If you can’t see how I’m trying to protect this family, then alright. But if you visit her in that hospital and you get hurt, I hope you see what I was talking about.”

“She didn’t even try to hurt us Dad! And what about 27 years ago, you told me that even if the worst thing has happened, the most you would do is give her a chance, and you never did that!”

Bones was angry now. “Times were different back then, I thought she was stable but she clearly isn’t. And if you choose not to listen to your father then get out and visit her, I warned you that she might harm you.”

“Fine!” Screamed Brandon. He threw a few envelopes sealed with the same wax stamp, angrily yelled a “Goodbye," walked out the open door, then slammed it.

I was woken soon after by someone shaking me and screaming my name. There was light streaming in through my windows and I felt scared and dizzy.

“Bones stop! She’s awake!” Someone yelled.

As my head cleared, I realized that someone was holding my shoulders. I blinked and focused and realized that concerned sockets were staring at me.

“…Bones?” I asked groggily. He stared at me with worry and relief, and I realized he was practically straddling me. I squinted and said, “Get off me.” I was tired and confused. Yet, he still decided to hug me, and soon, I was being hugged by a lot of people.

“Guys… What the heck are you doing?” They hugged me for a few more seconds before Bones spoke.

“You were having a f*cking bad nightmare.” I blinked and looked at my clock; it was 6:17, about an hour before my alarm set at 7:12. I groggily pushed them off of me and got out of bed and stretched.

“What was your dream about, child?” Mom asked.

The last of the dream left my memory, but I couldn’t help but feel some sort of literal fear towards them, as if I made some wrong move or said something off, then they would kill me. I shrugged and walked past Mom and Dad to get clothes out of my drawer.

“Don’t know. I don’t remember.” I walked past them and out the door and into the bathroom next door. They didn’t question it.

I took off my clothes and got into the shower, with the water being as hot as the sun. The scalding water that would normally harm a human was just the right temperature for me, and fogged up the glass and steamed up the bathroom. I soaped my hair and thought back to the dream, trying to remember whatever I could. I couldn’t remember any scenes specifically, but the feeling of fear and regret were extremely strong.

‘What did I do…?’ I thought to myself as I rinsed and soaped myself. I rinsed my body and started applying conditioner to my hair, trying to think what was in the dream.

An image of Asriel facing away from me, a golden sunset, a green light, a car. It didn’t make any sense. I washed my hair and got out of the shower as steam waved around me. I looked into the mirror, as if it would give me any answers. I shook my head and turned on the vents to clear some of the steam, then I did my normal after-shower routine and walked out, holding my clothes to put in my hamper.

The others weren’t in my room when I walked in and I took off my towel and brushed my hair, placing my signature hairband on its usual spot on my head. Our hearing wasn’t until after lunch so we had time to talk and prepare about what to say and what lawyer would be going at what time. I unplugged my phone and the charger and sent a quick message to my lawyer, and they immediately replied saying that they’d be there, but they’d be a little late. I walked over to my mirror and fixed my polo and tie one last time before heading downstairs for breakfast. The walk down was actually a little unsettling, there was very little noise, the TV and radio were off and I couldn’t hear any talking, only the clinking of utensils on plates and bowls and the thuds made by glasses being set on the table.

I walked into the dining room and took my usual seat next to Az and looked around at everyone. The nervous tension and silence in the air was unbearable as I poked at the eggs on my plate. I floated the ketchup on the other side of the table to me and squirted some onto my eggs and spread it before taking a bite. I chewed thoughtfully for a moment before taking a look around at the people at the table in front of me. Everyone seemed some degree of nervous, and the silence was getting too much for me to handle. I swallowed my bite of eggs and decided to start a conversation.

“So,” I called to anyone listening, “How’d you guys sleep last night?” There were mixed responses from everyone, then it became silent again. I ate more of my food and started on the pancakes, lightly tapping my right foot because of the silence. I guess Church made the pancakes, there were strawberries in mine. I buttered a piece of my burnt toast and bit into it.

“How do you eat that?” Asked C. I raised my eyebrow at him and swallowed my food.

“What?” I asked as I took another bite.

“Your toast, it’s burned.”

“Ah. Well, you see, I’m one of those weirdos that like burned toast.” I shrugged. “It’s not that bad.”

“Weirdo is one way to describe it,” muttered Mettaton.

“Would you prefer insane?” Replied Flowey.

“If I may add in my own opinion,” started Sans, “burnt toast is good.”

And that started the debate of burned vs. regular toast. The humans, the Papyrus-es, Mettaton, Alphys, Asriel, and Mom were on team normal toast. The remaining skeletons, Dad, Undyne, and I were on team burned toast. This joking debate ended up lasting for about half an hour, before we decided to just live and let live, even though we’ll still probably judge each other for it. It put everyone in a better mood and clearing the table and washing the dishes became more natural without the silence. We were talking, having normal conversations and were just being ourselves. I finished with the dishes and dried my hands, then got a drink of water and brought it with me up to my room. I put out a cup holder and placed my glass on it and opened up my laptop and started writing.

I heard someone flop onto my bed, then say, “Ya ever going to get those stories published?” I heard Brandon ask me. I shook my head and continued writing.

“Nah.” I heard him roll off of the bed and read over my shoulder while I was typing.

“What are you even writing about?” I stopped typing and thought of the best way to explain it to him. I then shrugged and scrolled up.

“I’m writin’ basically a fanfic, except it’s not from a fandom; it’s us.” I moved out of the way so he could see what I meant and he scrolled through, looking at the different scenes.

“Wow… Some of these ideas are actually really nice.” I smiled and shrugged, then moved back. “Why did you even start it?”

“Well...” I took a deep breath and folded my hands behind my head and looked at the ceiling, leaning back in my swivel chair. “Day in and day out there’s magic, and fantasy, and things that never would exist. I’m writing about all of us, but in a more domesticated way, you know?” I looked him in the eye, as is usual when having a conversation with somebody. “No magic, no miracles, no time traveling, just us living a normal life, the only problems being we never have enough time.”

"“Wow, that actually sounds really nice.”

I smiled and went back to my writing. “Yeah, it really does, doesn’t it?” He stood watching me type for a little while, then started messing around my desk, seeing what “neat” things he could find.

On the very top of my desk, he found a book, not that small, but not that large. He opened it and found pictures of people I never spoke of or mentioned before. He looked at a man wearing a suit, he had a mole on his chin and was smiling a little, the picture was dated 9/2/18. He looked at it with confusion and presented it to me.

“What’s this? Or, who’s this?” I smiled and saved my work, then closed my laptop. I took the picture book from him and stared at the picture.

“That’s a man that is very dear to me, and I’m glad I have a picture of him like this.” I smiled and flipped through, more unfamiliar faces to Brandon, but all of them were too well known to me.

“Who are these people?” I closed the book and placed it back on my desk, and then pat Brandon on the shoulder.

“They’re people you’ve never met before, and you never will. You can’t. But,” I smiled, “I’m pretty sure you’d love to meet them.” He raised his eyebrow as I got out my IPad and started scrolling though Tumblr.

“But, who are they?”

“I already told you Brandon, they’re people who are very dear to me.” I was silent for a few moments, then I smiled softly while still staring at the screen of my IPad, “Maybe I’ll let you see them one day.” I said quietly. Brandon opened the book again and started looking through the photos, analyzing each one. He came across the ones with me in them and I watched him study them.

“You look happy with them,” he turned to look at me and I closed my IPad, “I haven’t seen that type of happy on you before.” I gave him a sad smile and pushed away the memories.

“Some people bring out parts of you that you haven’t seen for a long time. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy here, I really am,” I blushed, a little embarrassed, “but you guys don’t have the same spark that they did. Maybe it’s just me, but there are too many similarities and differences between you all.” I opened my laptop again and started typing. “You don’t know who they are, Brandon, but maybe you will one day. And maybe you’ll understand.” ‘Maybe the others will too...’ I added as an afterthought.

He was silent for a few moments before taking out his phone and taking a picture of the photo with me in it, then closed it and put the book away. I finished the sentence I was typing and saved and closed my work, I then drank the water and got out of my chair. I pat Brandon on the back and walked out the door, he followed and turned off the lights.

“What time are we leaving for the trial?” Called Bones. I checked my watch; it was almost 10:00. I washed my cup and then put it on the drying rack.

“We can leave in about half an hour. Only us and our lawyers,” I turned around and faced Bones, “They can come, I don’t want them to.” My eyes, shifted to the side, “I don’t trust the cops in charge of this. I think they’ll try something.” He nodded and signaled for Gaster, Asriel, and Brandon to come in. He closed the door behind them and I put a silencing spell on the room.

“What’s the game plan?” Bones asked. I leaned on the table and fixed my tie.

“We arrive, act polite and kind, please don’t fight with the lawyers or the police.” I looked at the people around me.

Bones looked like an arrogant rebel kid, his arms were crossed and he was just waiting to be lectured, but knowing him and being a version of him, I know he was just playing cool.

Gaster was stoic, his forever smile on his face and he was unreadable, which most likely meant that he would play by the rules- unless given a reason to not.

Asriel looked scared and nervous, but there was a confidence in him that I sensed; my bro really is cool.

And last but not least, there was Brandon, he looked like a nervous teen, but he was ready to face whatever was coming.

I don’t know what I looked like; probably a mess.

I took a deep breath and nodded. “You guys already messaged your lawyers about this, right?” They nodded and I checked my watch; 10;13. I grabbed my car keys from their place on the hook and removed the silencing spell on the room while I opened the door. I spun them around my finger and got my bag, which I left on the table, and said, “I’ll be waiting outside. We’ll be back in a few hours if you guys need us. You’ll know where we’ll be.”

I walked out the front door, closing it behind me and unlocked my car. I opened the driver’s seat and let the heat leave the car as the others left and said their various goodbyes. I sat in the seat and turned on the car. The others got in the car, with Gaster being in the front with me and Asriel, Bones, and Brandon being in the back. I shifted the car into drive and we were off.

“I want you to tell me honestly,” Gaster started towards me, “what do you really think will happen at this hearing?” I stopped because the light was red and waited.

“I think that Abbygail will probably start crying again to get the judge in her favor. In all truth, I have no idea who the judge will be, and I have no idea what he or she will be like.” I stepped on the gas and found myself next to a cop. We went at the same speed for a few minutes, then came to another red light. He looked around while stopped and saw me. I looked out my window and smiled at him. He seemed surprised, then put on his lights.

“Pull over.” He commanded through his speaker.

The light turned green and I immediately put my turn signal on so I could go to the right curb. The cop pulled up behind me and got out of his car. I rolled down my window and he stood there with an unwritten ticket already present.

“Sorry ma’am, but how old are you?”

“381.” I replied calmly; he didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Alright, can I see your ID then?”

I fished my wallet out of my purse and showed him my California State Driver’s License. He took my wallet and stared it for a few moments, then gave it back.

“Okay then ma’am, do you happen to have your birth certificate?” I sighed and snapped my fingers and my birth certificate appeared. He was surprised, but still took it. He checked and rechecked multiple times to see if it was fake, but it wasn’t. He put away his ticket book and scratched his head as he handed it back to me.

“Well, I have to admit, I’m stumped. But, your certificate and ID don’t seem fake, so I guess I have to let you go. But, I’d prefer if that,” he squinted to get a better look at Gaster, “ _passenger_ of yours drives instead.” I looked at Gaster and he shrugged and unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Excuse me,” I said to the cop as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door.

“Sorry,” said the cop, “It just feels wrong to let someone who looks as young as my son to be driving a car with,” he looked in the car, “four other passengers.” He took a deep breath, and quickly exhaled. “I don’t doubt you’re a good driver, I just have a bad feeling about you driving.” He shook his head, then tipped his head.

“Have a nice day.” ~ The cop, who was in no way related to the Dreemurr family, or the Gaster family, or had any personal relations with monsters in general, had a horrible feeling.

He was not a descendant of the original seven magic users from centuries ago, he was not in any way experienced with magic, and by no means did he know who he just pulled over, but for some reason, a reason that even he didn’t know about, as he walked to his car and got in, he felt that that girl driving and that skeleton monster in the passenger seat, and even the two skeletons and the goat in back, would all have a problem.

As he sat in the car, he heard the maniacal laughter of a girl all around him and looked wildly about his vehicle, but he couldn’t find anybody. ~ He walked back to his vehicle and I watched him enter, then I turned my head up and to the left and met Gaster’s eyes.

He shrugged and I moved to the passenger seat and got in. I sighed deeply as I buckled my seatbelt and closed the door. The cop merged in with traffic and I carefully watched as Gaster shifted the gear and turned the switch for the left blinker. I let out a breath and crossed my arms. He merged with traffic and turned the switch back, to turn off the blinker, but accidentally went too far and passed what would normally be a right turn signal made the car windows dim so much that we couldn’t be seen from the outside and the metal that the car was made of became covered with titanium.

Gaster swerved for a second before I used magic to change the car back to its normal state and keep my car on the road. He immediately took control of the steering wheel and pulled over into a parking lot a block away.

“What the hell was that?!” He yelled at me. I slightly shrank back, but hopefully not enough for him notice. “I almost crashed into the next lane!” I had a sheepish smile on my face.

“Um-I-Well.” I cleared my throat and gained my words. “To put it into simplest terms, I don’t trust the people on The Surface, so, if by any chance someone decides to take anybody in this car out assassination style, they won’t be able to because the metal of this car has already been magically treated to be bulletproof to an extent and an extra layer of titanium can cover it at will if desperate enough of a situation,” I gestured to the front windshield, “The windows can be tinted dark enough so that it’s harder to see who is where, and,” I opened the top of the gear switch, revealing a few buttons underneath, “And thanks to VOID magic, which literally helped me bend reality, and mechanics and a little rerouting, these buttons can do a variety of things, including spraying a coolant on everybody here so that heat signatures are harder to pick up.” I closed it and looked at the concerned faces around me. It was silent for a few moments before I spoke.

“What?” I asked.

“Why are you literally prepared for war?” Bones asked.

I didn’t know how to answer for a moment, then I said, “It’s fine, don’t worry about. Now, let’s go before we’re late to the hearing.”

They didn’t press further and within ten minutes, we were at the court house. I held the door open as Gaster passed me my keys. We walked into the lobby of the courthouse and they tried the door into the actual courthouse, but they weren’t open yet.

“Hm,” Bones hummed, “We might as well use this time to call and assemble our lawyers.” We agreed.

Bones called his lawyer and stepped away for a few minutes. He came back after a few and said to me, “Hey kid, can you pick up my lawyer?” I nodded.

“Sure, why?” I asked.

He put his hands in his pants pockets. “Because he just finished an early dinner."

“Ah,” I took my hands out of my pants pockets and got ready to teleport into his universe. “Where is he?”

“Uh,” he took his phone out of his pocket and checked, “He’s at an Asian place next to Grillby’s.” I nodded.

“See ya’ll soon then.” I snapped my fingers and appeared right in the middle of Grillby’s from Bones’ universe.

“What the f*ck?” I heard a human say. I was facing the door, but turned around and faced Grillby. I smiled sheepishly and turned to the fire elemental himself.

“Sorry Grillbz, I have to go next door and there was a better chance of me teleporting into someone if I went on the sidewalk.” I looked around. “Sorry for disturbin’ ya.” I then looked at Grillby and winked in a jokingly-flirtatious manner, “I’ll see you later then, ya hothead.” The fire on his face became redder as I turned and walked out the door.

I turned right and walked into the Vietnamese Pho restaurant right next to Grillby’s and looked around. I spotted a man in a business suit sitting at a table in the center. He was currently on his phone. I walked up to his table and he looked up at me.

“Hi, sorry to disturb you sir, but are you a lawyer?” He put his phone away and fixed his tie while he was standing up.

“Yes, I am a lawyer. I’m assuming you’re supposed to pick me up?” I casually leaned on the table.

“Well, it depends on your name.”

“Ah,” he said as he took out his wallet and left a 20 on the table, “My name is Audrey, Robert Audrey.” He said in a voice low enough that only I could hear.

“And who’s your client?” I was very cool and nonchalant while I was questioning this poor man. He looked to the left and right, then leaned towards me.

“Bones, also known as Agent Aster of the Seraph Foundation. Site Epsilon specifically. I hope you’re the person I’m waiting for.” I let out a sigh and nodded. I nodded my head towards the door and he followed me out.

We walked into Grillby’s, and before I teleported out, I gave Grillby another wink and he returned it with a wink and a smile. I smiled and grabbed Robert’s shoulder, then snapped my fingers. We found ourselves in the lobby of the courtroom, right next to the others. He kind of dropped a bit like he did not expect to be teleported out of the universe. He cleared his throat and stood straight, fixing his tie and setting down his briefcase.

“Well, that was interesting. I was expecting to lose my dinner.” He smiled warmly and held out his hand to shake with me, “Nice to formally meet you.” I smiled warmly and shook it… not before teleporting a whoopee cushion in my hand.

The whoopee cushion sounded off and it was silent for a few moments before Bones started snickering and the clerk behind me was snickering too. I smiled goofily and he had an unimpressed look on his face. He sighed and took his hand back.

I giggled and muttered out, “Sorry,” then blushed and took my hand back.

He chuckled, then responded,  “No, you’re fine. It’s just that every Sans I meet does that joke. I have yet to meet one that doesn’t.”

Bones snickered and said, “I did that to him when we first met for the last time I needed a lawyer.” I raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Let’s just say that I’m banned from Iceland.” We stared at him with concern.

“What did you do in Iceland?” Asked Brandon. He chuckled nervously.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

Gaster was about to say something, but was interrupted by a text on his phone. He pulled it out, read what was in the text, then turned towards the door. He walked out as we stood in slight confusion, then returned a minute later with a short business lady. She wore glasses and had light auburn hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. She had a very serious look on her face that just stated, “Business only.” She was wearing a gray business suit with 2 inch wedges. Without the wedges, I’d say she was probably about 5’2. She marched right up to us and set down her briefcase. She held a hand out to shake and Bones took it, the same whoopee cushion sound once again filling the room.

I held back a giggle and turned my head away. I heard the clerk giggling again. Gaster’s lawyer, on the other hand, just looked very tired and wanted to get it over with. She removed her hand from Bones’ and looked at Gaster and said, “This one isn’t your son.”

He shook his head. She sighed and turned back to us. “Anyway, my name is Carla Vasquez. I’m Doctor Gaster’s lawyer and it is a pleasure to meet you all.”

I smiled warmly. “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m-,” I was interrupted by a loud ringing noise. Asriel fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket and smiled sheepishly and rushed out the door.

“Huh,” said Brandon, “I guess his lawyer is going to show up soon.” I shrugged, then got out my phone. I sent a message to my lawyer and I immediately got a response.

I slowly started tapping my foot, then forced myself to stop because it was a very quiet room and the tapping sound was echoing. My phone buzzed and I took it out and sent another text to my lawyer. I read the text back and put it away. Asriel walked back in, a tall black-haired man following behind him. He smiled widely and held out his hand to shake. Brandon took his hand and shook it, but instead of a whoopee cushion sound, it was an electric buzz that made me jump slightly. I giggled quietly and blushed out of embarrassment. The man chuckled and withdrew his hand.

“That was a nice one, kid. It’s nice to meet ya! I’m Richard Quarii.” I nodded and smiled. Everyone exchanged greetings with everyone, then the door burst open.

In walked two officers, one of which I recognized to be Ralphe McTheo, and I didn’t know the other. He looked around the place and spotted us. He smiled and waved, then tapped Officer McTheo and pointed at us. He walked over to us while smiling brightly. Bones smiled too and walked forward.

“Rob, it’s good to see you again. I’m glad you’re one of the cops who’s overseeing the case.” "Rob" smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I am too.” He leaned in and whispered something to Bones, his face looking serious. Bones nodded in return and they went back to normal. The officer named Rob turned towards me and smiled. He walked forward and held out his hand to shake. I smiled and took it, shaking his hand firmly.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” I said.

“It’s nice to meet you too… Or formally meet you anyway,” he shrugged and withdrew his hand, “I’m Rob Weedle. I was one of the cops that got you onto the stretcher.” I clicked my tongue and grimaced.

“That… must have not been a pretty sight.”

He nodded and looked at me. “Not at all, but it’s nice to see you fully healed and up and about. Though it’s a little weird because most stabbing victims aren’t perfectly healed in less than a week.” I smiled and shrugged.

“Magic works wonders.” There was a commotion behind me and I turned around.

Abbygail Simpson was berating the old male clerk for not letting her into the courtroom. I rolled my eyes and looked at Rob. He caught my gaze and shrugged, looked back at them, then nodded. I walked forward and leaned on the counter next to Abbygail and the poor clerk.

“Hey, leave the poor man. It’s not his fault that the judge is late.” She haughtily turned towards me.

“Well, he can let us in while we’re waiting for the judge.” I looked at the clock and saw we still had a half hour left until the hearing officially started. “Their Honor can get here whenever they want. The hearing doesn’t officially start until 12:00. Be patient, Abbygail.” She raised an eyebrow and turned towards me.

“Don’t you dare tell me to be patient when everyone who is supposed to attend is here. Literally everyone except for the Judge himself.”

I shrugged. “Actually, my lawyer still hasn’t arrived yet.”

She scoffed. “Maybe you should get a better lawyer, then.” She left and walked over to her lawyer and Officer McTheo. I turned to the clerk and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Sheesh. Sorry you had to go through that, sir. Some people just feel so entitled.” He smiled at me and nodded.

“Thank you, dear. I hope your hearing goes well. Especially if you’re going to be with that witch.” I chuckled a bit.

“Alright, have a nice day, sir!” I said cheerily as I walked off.

I rejoined the others as another lawyer walked up to us. Her hair was down and she looked very confident. She crossed her arms and smirked the moment she got to us.

“Selena Whitestone, ace attorney and lawyer.” She scoffed in a mocking tone. “' _Pleasure_ ' to meet you all.” I smiled politely.

“Nice to meet you too.” She scoffed. 

“And where’s your lawyer?” I breathed in through my teeth and glanced at the door, then back to Whitestone.

“My lawyer will be here soon.” As if on cue, the door burst open and Temmie walked in wearing a black business suit and a red tie.

“HoI! Tem hERe now!!!! HeaRiNG can StaRT!!!!” The clerk behind me fell down laughing and the others looked at me.

“You’ve got to be joking.” Bones said.

“Nope.” I responded, stone faced.

“HeWWo!!!” Temmie said to the other lawyers.

“…We are not using Temmie in court.” Said Gaster.

I clicked my tongue. “Dang.” The clerk from the desk walked up to me and tapped my shoulder; I turned around and smiled at him.

“Sorry if we disturbed you any, sir. We’re just waiting for Their Honor at this point.” He smiled and fixed his glasses.

“His Honor is already here,” he gestured towards the courtroom door, “and would like to let you all inside now.” His Honor walked to the courtroom doors and produced a set of keys.

He opened the door and put a doorstopper to keep it open as everyone walked in. This courtroom was unfamiliar to me, but I felt the air of judgement the minute I walked in the door. I relaxed my tense muscles and went into “Court-mode." I wasn’t the judge this time, though; I was the victim.

“You mean you could have let us in this entire time?!” Abbygail practically screeched. His Honor closed the door after everyone had walked in.

“Yes, but I wanted to see how you all would have reacted to me possibly being late.” He gestured me to come to him and I did, the others watching curiously.

He leaned his head over my shoulder and whispered quietly into my ear, “That officer, the fat one, he tried to bribe me into making sure the girl won,” I glanced at Officer McTheo, he was having a conversation with Abbygail and Ms. Whitestone. “I refused the offer, but I’m letting you know that there has been some suspicious activity near my house recently and I’m not trusting any drinks or food.” I nodded and he faced me.

“Why are you telling me this?” I asked in a low voice.

He smiled, then responded, “I’ve read about you. And I know you’re a fellow judge yourself and that you’ve brought justice in many ways.” He glanced at Officer McTheo. “I don’t like him, the one with a goatee, on the other hand...he seems to be a nice man.” I glanced over at Officer Weedle; he was talking with Bones and the others, and I noticed Temmie sitting on his cap and vibrating. I nodded at His Honor.

“Thank you.” He smiled and put out his hand to shake. I shook it and he seemed disappointed.

“Sorry, I was expecting a whoopee cushion.” I chuckled.

“Sorry, I’m in a courtroom, I’m pretty serious.” He smiled and withdrew his hand. He walked up to his podium and sat in his chair. He raised his gavel and lightly hit it against its wooden plate counterpart.

“If we could get this hearing started.” We slowly went to our respective tables and chairs and sat. He set down his gavel and spoke into the mic.

“Hello, I am Benjamin Davis, or Judge Davis in this case. I will be judging the case of Abbygail Simpson for the attempted murder and stabbing of Miss-,” the speaker made a high pitched noise that hurt our ears. He kept on talking.

“Here today for the defendant is her lawyer, Selena Whitestone. There are two cops present. They are Officer Ralphe McTheo and Chief of Police, Robert,” he squinted at the last name, “Weedle.”

Officer Weedle cleared his throat and spoke, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but it’s pronounced Wed-el, not Weed-le.” Judge Davis nodded.

“I apologize for that.” He cleared his throat, then continued. “The suspects are Asriel Dreemurr, Sans 'Bones' Gaster, Brandon Gaster, and Dr. Wingdings 'W.D. Gaster' Aster." Gaster sat at attention and I saw him wince at the use of his full name, “Here today with them are the lawyers Robert Audrey, Carla Vasquez, Richard Quarii,” I saw Officer Weedle frown as Judge Davis pronounced Richard’s last name perfectly correct and I held back a snicker, “and Temmie.”

At the mention of her name, she hopped off of Officer Weedle’s hat and flopped onto the floor.

“Okay, let’s get this hearing started.” ~~ As quickly as the hearing started, it was over.

We said our various goodbyes and left the court, getting ready for the day tomorrow. It was 3 pm when we got out of that courthouse, and instead of just driving everybody home, I drove straight up to Mt. Ebott, all the way to the top. Where we all surfaced out of at one point.

“What are we doing up here?” Asked Asriel. I gestured to the sun.

“It’s been a long day, and let’s face it, I’m pretty sure none of us feel any sort of good about tomorrow. So, why don’t we sit and watch the sun set before we head back home? You know, relax for a bit.” They agreed with me. I opened the trunk of my car and got out the two blankets I used for picnics and set them out. I snapped my fingers and a basket of wrapped sandwiches and drinks appeared on the blankets.  We sat there for an hour, letting our fears and worries be forgotten, and as the sun set over the horizon and bathed us all in a golden light, I felt at peace.

We didn’t return home until 8 o’ clock and Mom was very worried when we arrived.

I told her not to worry, and that we should get some sleep, for tomorrow was the start of heck. ~~ We got to court around an hour before it started, and the place was about halfway full of people.

I saw Jacob sitting on our side, and I also saw Michael sitting on our side, surprisingly. He waved at me and made his way to me as I walked in.

“Heya Professor.” Michale greeted.

I smiled and nodded. “Hello Mr. Andersson. I’m surprised you’re here in court. I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with Abbygail anymore.”

He nodded and shrugged. “Well, yeah, but I broke up with her because she was talking about stabbing you if you didn’t raise her grade.”

I froze. “…Oh. Thank you for telling me this.” He nodded. ~~  The hour passed quickly and the trial began.

“We are here today for the trial of Miss…” Judge Davis looked at his paper and sighed, “I’m sorry, can you say your name please?” I nodded and stood.

“I am,” the courtroom went silent and my voice seemed to boom, “Maya N-Dreemurr.” ~~ _Time skip to the last day (Sunday) because the author is a lazy bum_.~~ It was the last day of our trial, and of course, we weren’t winning.

These last few days have been stressful, and I swear, some of those jury members were bribed. Literally _none_ of the “evidence” that Selena had against us made any sense, but the dang Jury is biased as all ever loving heck. Out of the twelve, we were 9:3, us having the three on our side. I tapped my foot impatiently as we were nearing the end of the 20-minute recess. I glanced at the clock on the wall; five minutes. The rest of me was calm while all the others were freaking out. The lawyers were panicking and so were we.

“What the fudge are we supposed to do?!” Brandon asked, very panicked. We all knew that if we lost, then they’d be sent to prison, maybe even given the death penalty.

“We shot down everything else that she has given to us, except for one thing: The blood on Abbygail’s hands,” Said Richard stressfully.

I glanced at the others around me. “They won’t stop saying that it was just the food dye, but it wasn’t and…” I thought for a moment. “I can prove it…” The others gasped at this.

“What? How?!” Bones demanded to know. I snapped my fingers and a container of cookie dough balls appeared. Temmie immediately jumped on top of the container.

“You maDE DA COOkie DOugh for TEM?!?!?!?!?!” I nodded.

“Yeah, you said you’d need it if you got a chance to defend us today.” Temmie vibrated excitedly and jumped onto my face, giving me snuggles.

“Tem TanKS U!!!!!!” The others look bewildered.

“You…what the f*ck?” Asked Gaster. “What the f*ck does making cookie dough have to do with this?!”

Asriel quickly shushed him. “Lower your voice!” He scolded.

The others sighed deeply, then the lawyers looked at each other. Richard and Robert gave a pleading look to Carla. She sighed and nodded. They turned to the rest of us.

“Maybe it would be a good idea to give Temmie a chance?” Richard started out carefully.

“Ya Ya!!! Tem hAs pLAn!!!!!” They looked at each other, then at me; I shrugged.

“Guys, I have methods to my madness, and I know this seems like a horrible idea, but do you really think I would have chosen Tem for something as serious as this?” People started to enter the courtroom again, we needed to make a decision quick.

They all looked at each other and Gaster and Bones sighed deeply. “Fine.” Gaster finally said.

Judge Davis got back to his podium and tapped his gavel a few times. The room quieted and we returned to the trial. He looked at his papers, then at us for which lawyer he called. I raised my hand and he nodded.

“Will you call the next case, Ms. Temmie?” Temmie gasped and vibrated out of her seat.

She stood in the front and said, “Tem has EviDeNCe!!!!!” There was a gasp from people in the audience and then people started murmuring.

Judge Davis hit his gavel on its plate and called, “Order! Order in the court!” The loud murmuring ceased and he turned to Temmie, “Your evidence, Ms. Temmie?”

“Ya Ya!!! Tem Would LikE to caLL Ms. MaYA to stand!!!” I waited for my cue and stood, picking up the red food dye and the cookie dough and bringing it with me. I stood up front and waited instruction from Temmie and His Honor.

“And why did you call your client to the stand, Ms. Temmie?” Judge Davis looked confused and entertained.

“So Tem can Prove InnOCenCE!!!!” There was a loud gasp from around the courtroom and a loud murmuring around the room. Judge Davis again tapped his gavel again and called order.

“May you present your evidence, Ms. Temmie?” Tem vibrated excitedly and walked to me, but Whitestone stood and pointed at her.

“I object, Your Honor!” I didn’t say anything but I felt mad, but since I was in my “court-mode,” I seemed calm and emotionless. She pointed to Temmie with ferocity and anger.

“This 'lawyer' clearly doesn’t know what she’s doing! How can cookie dough and food dye solve this case?” She crossed her arms and looked smug.

Temmie stopped vibrating and turned to Selena. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I almost smiled because what was about to happen.

“Excuse me?” Temmie’s voice didn’t sound its usual adorable and actually sounded extremely normal and offended, “I didn’t go through a month of Tem Colleg to be insulted by you. Who’s the real lawyer here?” It was very hard for me to not smile, but my eyes widened and relaxed.

I saw my family in the audience hold back laughter. Judge Davis tapped his gavel a few times and silenced the courtroom. “May we continue with the evidence?” He asked.

Whitestone’s jaw was dropped earlier, but then she shut it and crossed her arms again and nodded solemnly. He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. “You may continue, Ms. Temmie.” She went from utterly terrifying because of how normal she was to back to her weird and adorable self.

“Ya Ya!!! As Tem was SayING, CooKIe DOugH Is Tem’s EvIDenCE and is FoOD DyE!!!” Abbygail left a breath from her nose and scowled.

“Your Honor,” interrupted Whitestone, “There is no way that that _thing_ -” Judge Davis interrupted her.

“You will refer to the other lawyer as a person and not as a thing.” He said harshly.

She sighed, sounding aggravated. “There is no way that Ms. Temmie has _any_ proof or correct evidence that shows that my client is guilty.”

Tem pouted. “Can Tem ExPLaiN PleASe?!?!?!?” The others finally stopped talking as I stood there, tired of all of this.

“Please, continue, there will be no more interruptions.” Judge Davis said while glaring at Whitestone, who nodded once. “Thank you, can you elaborate more on how the cookie dough and food dye are evidence to this case, Ms. Temmie?” She nodded vigorously and literally jumped up and landed on a table.

“Can Client oPeN ContaiNeR?” I nodded once and opened it. “AbBy said That thE Red on HeR haNDs was FOoD Dye!” I was also curious as to what Temmie had planned. She grabbed a cookie dough ball with one of her paws and squished it between her paws. When she removed her paws from each other, there were only red crumbs, nothing red or even slightly wet on her fur. “BuT CooKiE doUgH doeSn’T maek Tem’s paw WeT. Tem’s paWs are DrY!” Abbygail’s facial expression immediately changed into a worried look. “Tem CaLLs C to StaND!”

A holographic C appeared on the witness stand. He placed his hand on the book and took the oath. “Can C shOw pIctUrEs of thAt nIght?” He nodded and a 3d holographic image appeared on the courtroom floor. Tem jumped down and walked to the holographic model of Abbygail.

“See?!?!? Hand is WeT! But Tem’s PaWs are DrY!!!” There was a murmur from the jury and His Honor let them discuss amongst themselves for a few minutes, then Whitestone spoke up.

“Okay, and? I see no reason why this is important to the case. My client could have easily just washed her hands before she left and this wet the food dye on her hands.”

Tem cocked her head. “But the DyE Don’T rub Off???” She shook her head quickly, then pointed to Abbygail’s holographic person. “And!!!!! AsRieL’s fur was RED!!!!! Temmie’s paw is WhItE!!! Client!!!! FooD DyE, please!!!!” I opened the food dye and Temmie held out a paw. I dropped one drop of the red liquid onto her fur and it became pink. “Tem’s paw is now PINK!!!! Put DyE on yur HanD, Hooman!!!” I did as Temmie told, and the food dye wasn’t as dark a red as the “dye” on Abbygail’s hands. The jury gasped and started whispering amongst themselves again.

“So tEll Temmie, why Is thE 'DyE' on Abby’s hAnds Verrrrry Red????? And thE 'DyE' On AsRieL’s pAw dArk brOwn???? ThIs cAn Only mEAn OnE tIng,” she paused dramatically, “It was BLOOD!!!!!!!” There was a loud gasp from everyone in the room.

Whitestone slammed her hands on the table and pointed at her, seething. “You have no proof that it was blood!”

Gaster cleared his throat, then spoke.  “Actually, if the Judge may let me speak...” he looked up at Judge Davis and he nodded. Gaster had a smug smile on his face, then got up.

A vial appeared in his hand; there was a brown stained cotton ball in it. He held it up for the courtroom to see.

“This is a cotton ball is soaked with the blood of the victim, and this,” a small bag filled with stark white fur that had splotches of dark brown on them, “is parts of Asriel’s fur that came into contact with the hands of Miss Simpson. After a DNA test that I was allowed to take, the blood on each of these samples are exactly the same. There is nothing on the blood on Asriel’s fur that hints to it being food dye, and,” he looked at me and smiled, “we have proof that the murder weapon was the weapon that was used.”

Whitestone was seething, but calmly asked through gritted teeth, “And _what_ , may I ask, is that _proof_?” There was a hint of smugness in her eye as she thought she could win.

I looked up at Judge Davis and nodded, then said, “May I call Robert Weedle to the stand?” Officer Weedle stood up and stood next to me. He started speaking.

“I am Officer Rob Weedle, the Chief of Police. We allowed some people from the city lab to work with the Forensics team after the court trial on Friday,” he looked around the room and I saw his eyes land on McTheo; he smiled slyly and continued talking, “After doing some digging with a contact of ours in the St. Canard City Hospital, we found a discarded switch blade that was cleaned. After treating it chemically, we found traces of blood.” He smiled confidently and looked at Asgore, “And after Some DNA testing, the blood on the switchblade is the exact same as Maya’s.” Whitestone’s, Abbygail’s, and McTheo’s face fell.

“So,” Temmie started, “In conclusion, theRE is no wAy thAt ANY of these pEOplE are gUilty. All of oUr evIdEncE sAys that Abby is GUILTY!!!!” There was a silence for a moment, then His Honor spoke.

“You may all return to your seats as the jury decides the verdict.” We returned to our seats and waited as the jury discussed amongst themselves for a few moments. After about 2 minutes, a monster stood and called the attention of the judge. I knew this monster. Actually, we all knew them. It was the River Person. Their hood was kept on and shrouded them in darkness. Judge Davis looked at them and nodded. Their ethereal voice echoed throughout the room and sent chills up my spine.

“As a jury, we have decided unanimously that Abbygail Simpson is...” they paused and I tensed.

I looked at the others and my court-face slipped away. ~ She looked anxious, scared, and calm. The others looked panicked and tense, and Abbygail, Whitestone, and McTheo looked smug and confident. The courtroom was silent in the entire five second dramatic pause, so quiet that you could hear the beating of the hearts of all the people. The River Person took a breath. ~ “Guilty.”

It was silent for less than a millisecond before the entire courtroom interrupted into cheers. I had no idea how to process this and just kind of froze in joy. I felt a small smile creep onto my face and people start hugging me from behind. Judge Davis tapped his gavel a few times and the courtroom quieted; I looked up at him.

“I call this case dismissed! You may all go home, and someone get McTheo and Abbygail in handcuffs. I’m out of here, goodbye!” Officer Weedle and another cop were already putting Abbygail and McTheo in handcuffs, and I was able to see Weedle rip McTheo’s badge off of him before the others pulled me into a hug.

“We won! That’ll show ‘em not to mess with monsters, especially not us!” Unyne said while giving me a noogie.

“Ah! Hey, watch the hair.” I smiled. “Gosh dang, I told you guys I had methods to my madness, speaking of which, Temmie!” I called.

“Ya?”

“Thank you.” She vibrated excitedly and jumped into my arms.

“Your wElcOmE!!!!!” I laughed and smiled.

When we were finally able to leave the courtroom and evade all of the media, which took about half an hour, we finally got out. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh spring air. I turned towards the others and smiled. My knees suddenly felt weak and I sat on the steps.

“Maya?” Asriel called.

“I’m fine, bro. I think the excitement just got to me.” I smiled, as he stood over me. He then lifted me into his arms.

“You don’t have to carry me, Az, I can walk.”

He looked down at me, then said, “I know, but this is amazing.” I rolled out of his arms and landed gracefully.

“We did it,” I said with a smile, “We won.” (11/1/18)


End file.
